Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: Minneapolis has been left behind after the city fled. All that's left for company is infected. Everyone is dead. On the day the city was destroyed, her apartment building caught fire. After surviving a three story fall, she wakes up to a land of zombies. She's the only one left. Or... is she? I own nothing of anything about owning Zombieland. Rated T for gore and language
1. Rise and Shine

I woke up with my face to the cracked tar. My whole body ached, I had burns all over my hands, and red streaks running down my arms. There was only darkness to my left. I turned my head slowly to the other side, seeing the smallest glint of light. Until I realized I was being crushed by something extremely heavy. I pushed up with my arms, supporting more than just my weight even though I couldn't feel my legs. I manage to get whatever had been covering me off. It turned out to be a mattress with parts of my apartment building on top. _Oh, now I remember._ My apartment had caught fire during the mayhem of our city's end. There was some infectious disease, and everyone was trying to flee the city.

The sun was so bright, it blinded me at first. And as my vision grew clearer, I found myself to be completely alone. Not one person was around. Normally these streets were filled with busy workers, gang members, and homeless people in need of spare change… or alcohol. Smoked still escaped what was left of my apartment. I look up, and see the fall I had just survived. The room I had on the third story of the building was completely demolished. Dismantled bodies lay motionless everywhere. I briefly wondered how they had lost these body parts. A fire doesn't do that…

Then I remember my parents, we were supposed to leave just before the fire killed them all… So I was alone then. I think of who I could go to at this time, who do I know who hasn't already left? Emmett. Emmett was still around… Or was, how long have I been out? For the fire to have burned out already, how long was I gone?

I hear a terribly gurgling sound behind me. I turn and look to see the police officer who lived in the apartment across from us. "Rafael?" I ask. A closer look, and I realize there's blood dripping out of his mouth. Did he realize this? "Are you okay?" He takes an awkward limp closer. There's a dead kind of look in his eyes, and you can still see the burns on his face. I back up, wounds like that would kill a person immediately. He keeps the limp up, and gets a little faster with each step. As it finally dawns on me that he is no longer Rafael Majors, the officer who lived across from us, and now some sort of monster, I turn and run. I have to think about where to run to. If there was even the slightest chance that Emmett was still around, he would know what to do. He _always_ knew what to do.

I ran down the street, with now two of the monsters chasing after me, I tripped over a crack in the road as I turned the corner onto Hastings St. And almost pause and gawk at the site before me. The city was absolutely in ruins. I see there are more than just the two monsters behind me. There are flaming cars on both sides of the street smashed into more exploded cars. Buildings destroyed and signs smashed. I push myself to the next block, that was where Emmett lived next door to a coffee shop.

I opened the door to his home and slammed it as the monsters behind me crashed into it. Somehow a laugh escaped me at the sight.

"Emmett!" I yelled, "Are you here?" No response. I run upstairs to find to blankets covering the outlines of bodies. My hand flew to my mouth before I could scream. I calmed myself, then went to Emmett's room. He would have to have something I could use to get away from here. Anything.

I check in his closet, his drawers and even his desk. Nothing but garbage. Then it hits me. I kneel down and check under the bed. I pull out a chest and smile, shaking my head. _Only Emmett…_

I try to unlock the chest but it won't budge. I think, if I were Emmett were would I hide the key? On a key ring. I check the place he normally left it. It was gone. That was strange. I searched the rest of the house, but no keys. I then take to a much more simple task, and grab the knife he kept under his pillow… and he wonders why he stabs himself in his sleep…

I jam the knife into the key hole and the chest flips up. I had hit the jackpot. I clipped on the belt kept in the chest, and slid a revolver into one of the holsters, then a few of his Molotovs and went on my way, but not before a thought hit me. I turn, and remember the axe kept hidden behind his mirror. I grab it, and escape the building, but not before leaving the flowers growing in the window sill on the bodies.

As I'm leaving the building, I realize there had been a piece of paper stuck to the door. I tore it off and read it.

**Zombie Apocalypse. Leave the country now. Safe zone: Omsk, Russia/ update: September 11, 2012.**

That was the day our city had been demolished. This was Emmett's handwriting, what happened to him? Was he one of the bodies under the blankets, or did he try to escape? And how was I suppose to survive? That was the exact moment, I decided I wasn't going to give up, whether I died trying or not, I was going to make it to Russia.

**Sorry I didn't get any of your characters in this chapter. I will try my best to get one or two in the next one. If anyone still wants to send in some characters feel free to. I will try to update my next week or sooner. Thanks for all your entries! **

**/1_/1**

**( ' . ' )**

**(")-(")**


	2. Bipolar Buffalo

**I'm so happy I got to update before I thought I would! WOW! 78 views I feel so special! And thank you for all your wonderful characters! And to answer anyone who was curious, yes I was thinking about **_**Blood on the Dance Floor**_** when naming the last chapter. I suppose I have to put a disclaimer on that now.**

_**No, I am not in anyway associated with BOTDF or Dahvie Vanity. OBVIOUSLY.**_

**All better. **

After finalizing my decision, I began to wonder. _Was I really the only one left?_ Surely out of the millions of people in the country, I was not the chosen one… country… or could it be the entire world? Of course, not everyone is as lucky as me and had passed out under a mattress for who knows how long… There had to be some irony in that.

It became a concern, now that I was outside, in broad daylight just walking cotton candy to the zombies, that I did not in fact have a vehicle, or any experience on how to drive one unless you count a golf cart(Which I had drove into a pond anyways.) It also became clear that I was not going to make it all the way to Russia by foot. And as I spot the coffee shop in which I had spent more time in then my own home, I briefly remember the owner… His son… His son owned a Suzuki motorcycle, black and cyan… I had always wanted that bike… And if I were lucky…

I make my way to the other side of the café. There, sparkling in the sun like a gay vampire, was my bike. I decided to name it Jasper on the count of my dead brother, whom was shot during the demolition of our city… Also because of the gay vampire BUT THAT IS OF NO ONE'S BUISNESS.

Of course, there was no one to make it their business. I started to feel so alone… But I had Jasper… and the molotovs. SOOOOOOOO many molotovs. I smile to myself. I may be zombie candy, but I'm a hot tamale. I'm not going down without burning something.

By that night, I had reached Lacrosse, WI. It felt so strange, my phone hadn't buzzed once that day. It wasn't like I expected someone to update their Facebook in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, it's just… I was so used to seeing a new message. And now that I hadn't had one in over seven hours… I felt like I was the only person who existed. And I thought I'd have to really get used to this being alone thing… Until I heard the sound of a chainsaw. _VVRRMM VRRRRMMMM VVVVRRRRRRRRREMMMMMMMMMM!_

Now. I couldn't be sure. But. I'm pretty sure you'd have to be the world's smartest zombie to be able to start a chainsaw… or the clumsiest. So, just to be sure Albert Einstein's corpse was not revving this beautiful death machine I heard, I peer around the corner of a park building to see who it really was.

A HUMAN. A LIVING. BREATHING. INTELLIGENT HUMAN BEING! THANK THE LORD!

Although… one of the male species would have been better. Better luck next time.

"Excuse me…" I say quietly, but realizing you can't hear anything over the chainsaw, I shout, "EXCUSE ME! YOU ARE NOT A ZOMBIE SO IT WOULD BE NICE TO TALK TO YOU!"

A disfigured head is thrown, and the chainsaw stops. And here comes the golden flipping goddess with a chainsaw and guts. "I am certainly not a zombie… all though I could have mistaken _you_ for one." She squints her eyes. Oh lord no.

"We aren't in high school blondie, let's not act like it. So what's your name?" I ask, resisting the greater urge of taking that chainsaw and chopping_ her _head off with it.

She laughs. "Like I'm going to tell _you_ my name._" _ An awkward moment passes, she tips her head and her face brightens. "Hi!" I give her a look. "Where'd you come from?" I look behind me, wondering if there was another person, but realize she is in fact talking to me.

"Minneapolis…" I answer hesitantly. Why the sudden change in moods?

"I'm from Buffalo." She smiles. "Where are you going?"

"Russia…" I say, peering behind her. Something moved. "I hear it's safe there… stay still." I pull out my revolver and just as the zombie comes out from hiding, shoot him right between the eyes.

"You got a good aim with that gun of yours." She points out. Duh. I move over toward the zombie. Peering at it carefully. It's arm twitched and I shot it again. "You should really shoot things twice."

"Thank you." I say, but not meaning it.

"What's your na-"

"No time for names!" I say as I see a hoard of zombies rushing toward us. "I'll give you a ride, come on!" We run to the motorcycle, and as I am still learning how to handle it, we shake from one side to the other, until we get on a straight path and away from the zombies.

"Where's the nearest airport?" I ask as we get on to the highway.

"North Dakota." She answers.

I groan.

**OK! Character number two! Hope you are happy with miss bipolar. Oh look BOTDF again. **

**Sorry. Anyways I'm excited for the next chapter, hopefully there will be more characters… I already know who comes in next but YOU better hope for more characters… you will all just **_**love**_** our little North Dakota! And who knows who else(: Until then…**

**/1_/1**

**( ' . ' )**

**(")-(")**


	3. Russian attacks and North Dakota Gold

**HEY! Super early update, I know it excites me! Sadly it is back to school this week): But between math and science homework I will to my best to write more. Okay… here it goes!**

North Dakota was the absolute last place I wanted to go. I mean no offense, but the place became a dump after the flood there. And there's nothing to do! Even though we aren't exactly on vacation, Hawaii would be my first choice. I hoped the airport there would still have a working plain, I'm pretty sure people there were trying to evacuate the same time we did. I would just die if we had to make the trip back to St. Paul for the airport there.

The other reason I didn't want to go to North Dakota is because a lot of my family used to live there. A lot of Emmett's, too. That's actually how we met….

I think about this all as I'm supposed to be paying attention to were I'm driving, but honestly I couldn't care less if we crashed. Miss bipolar had been having a conversation with herself for the past one and a half, and every few minutes would ask me how I felt about whatever debate she was having. But I was the third party, the I don't give shit party.

I had been driving all night… and all morning. As much as I needed sleep, there was no way I was letting this psycho take control. I can already see her arguing with herself whether or not to take a right or left, and we end up in between… in a tree.

"Bismark." She stated as we passed a sign.

"Great." I half smile. "Only another hour or so."

"You realize we can go faster? I mean, we are the only people out here, and you don't have to put on a blinker every time you switch lanes!" She exclaims. I look down at the switch I had just flicked, and flicked it off.

"Sorry… I had just started driver's ed." I say, quietly. It's true, I had really just started before the crisis. It was a new school year… It was supposed to be a great year, but little did I know there wouldn't even be a school left to be in. Bipolar starts humming to herself.

An hour later, faster than I figured, we were at the gates to the airport. "So this is it." I breathe, getting ready to fly an airplane for the second time in my life.

"Have you done this before?" Buffalo asks.

"Once…" I kick at the gate, and since it didn't budge, I began to climb it. I realize I haven't seen a zombie since we stopped.

"Well… did you crash it?" She asks as she drops off the top of the gate, landed on all fours.

"No." I say bluntly. I'd most likely be dead, if I had.

"Well then… don't crash this one." She pulls her hair back into a pony tail as we start walking towards the nearest jet. I grab a latter and roll it with us over to it. Once inside, I walk into the cockpit and turn on the engine.

"Everything's set." I mumble, turning on some switches, pressing buttons. I was planning to go to an aviation college. I look back and see that Bipolar has just given me a face in response. Here we go again.

"Christ! You'd think you'd be smart of enough to actually get us there and back!"

"I am. I am getting us there and back." I say, recognizing the familiar, yet arrogant tone.

"I'm not letting you fly this death trap!" She snaps.

"Alright." I say. "Get off then." Though I was a little reluctant when saying that, because it was nice having someone to talk to… even if there emotions changed more than a pregnant women dealing with her mother who has menopause. I look over to my right and see a roll of duct tape. I look back at the babbling Buffalo, then the tape again. I should really be concerned that there's a roll of duct tape on a plain I was about to fly from north Dakota to Russia, but then again… silence…

Ten minutes later, it is noiseless. Buffalo is duct tape to a seat in first class and I am getting ready to take off. But as I'm about to move the plain away from the gate, I hear muffled screams. _What now?_

I walk back to first class to see why she's freaking out again. Her eyes are wide, she's now silent, and sitting completely still.

"What?" I hiss. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Her flicker over to the side and back.

"What?" I say again, but obviously she can't respond if her mouth is taped up.

"AH-A!"

"You're a little late on the intro." I say emotionlessly, as a girl pops up from underneath Bipolar's seat. She shoots her pistol and I jerk my head out of the way as it whizzed by my ear.

"What the hell?" I yell. At this point, I'm angry, Buffalo is freaking out (which is pointless), and the other girl is laughing hysterically.

"Sorry." She says in a heavy Russian accent. _Sorry? _"I mistook you for a flesh-eater. I'm from Moscow, Russia," _Oh Really? "_I came here because there are apocalyptic signs in our country. People are going crazy, trying to eat one another. It is… chaos." _Sorry? "_I came here because I heard it was safe. But it seems you are trying to escape exactly what I am." _Okay bitch I'm still not over the fact that you almost killed me. But wait… so it's not safe in Russia either? DAMN YOU EMMETT. Okay, that leaves me with one question…_

" Yeah, you don't happen to have a guy with you, do you?" I ask. Bipolar looks at me weird, I just shrug. And mouth "What?" to her.

"Uhm… no…" She shakes her head. There's a brief silence between us. "But!" _Yes, Yes? A man yes?_

"I did see this boy… he was running, just down there a few minutes ago." She points out a window.

"And he was alive…?" I urge. She nods. I bust the emergency door down and hop out the side of the plain.

"I'll be back!" I call over my shoulder.

I run after the footprints left on the pavement, mud not blood. He's still human. And into the airport. The footprints lead into the men's bathroom. _Well this could get awkward_. I stand outside the door and wait, since there were no other footprints leading out. After awhile I get impatient and call into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I yell, not really thinking about zombies at the moment, who would respond faster than the guy. "Is anyone in there?"

There's a few gunshots, then footsteps.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you I'm- EMMETT!" I recognize him immediately, even though his hair is longer, and he's got wounds running up and down his arms and his face. I'm trying to be mad at him, but I'm so relieved to see him that I end up hugging him.

"Off…" He pushes me back with the tip of his gun.

"I thought you were dead!" I say defensively, and cross my arms.

"You missed me." He smiles smugly.

"Did not." I look away.

"You came after me." I don't like where this is going.

"Go screw yourself up a pole. Come on, let's get out of here. I have some… friends… waiting for me." I have a hard time saying friends, I don't like getting to attached to people. We argue all the way back to the plain, were I find Russia and Bipolar just as I had left them.

"Guys this is-"

"Dakota." Emmett interrupts me. I shoot him a look. _How dare he._

"Dakota…" I say through my teeth, "this is um…" I realize I had never learned Bipolar's name and hadn't had the chance to really meet Russia. "Buffalo and Russia." I blurt. Oh well. He got a fake name why doesn't everyone else? "I'm Minneapolis… by the way."

**Okay! We have four character's now! Yay! I'll try to get more in next time, sorry to those of you who haven't gotten in yet. I promise you will. See you whenever!**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-("(**


	4. SuddenRealizationYou're No Longer Alone

**Three times in one week! Woot! I'm on a roll… Oh and 101 views! I'd love it if people would review more… and more characters! They don't even have to be main ones.(: **

With Emmett around, I became a little more self conscious. He always made me nervous even before the abomination of our country. But Russia and Bipolar continued to do what they did best… create chaos.

I could hardly handle Buffalo at first… but with Russia around, the whole world will go to ruins. I'm so happy I found Emmett when I did, because otherwise I would have gone insane.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asks after I find some pain medication for the headache I was getting.

"Fine." I shrug, not looking at him.

"Hey, so… what's the plan?" Buffalo comes into the pilot cabin.

"Well… I guess we could just hang around here 'til morning…" Emmett says thoughtfully.

"I'd like to keep moving." Russia says, joining us in the already cramped space. We all look at her as if she were crazy.

"No." I shake my head. I needed rest, and I hate to say it but with Emmett on board, I could finally get some rest. I'd be to scared with Russia and Bipolar around otherwise.

"You can always leave." Emmett adds. Russia gives somewhat of a disappointed face and goes back into first class.

"We'll leave in the morning." I call back to her. Buffalo nods and disappears into the bathroom. Emmett and I sit silently. I keep my eyes locked on the other planes outside, not wanting to make eye contact. I sense him looking at me though, and I expect him to say something but he doesn't. I had been mad at him the day we were supposed to leave. He had promised me something and didn't go through with it.

"I'm happy you're still… you." Emmett says quietly when the first class lights turn off… Russia must have gone to bed…

I ignore him.

"I came back to find you… I couldn't. Where were you?"

I laugh a little, "I was under a mattress." He gives me a questionable look. "I jumped… from my floor."

"How… how did you-"

"I don't know. But no one bothered to come save me." I shoot him a look.

"I didn't…" He trails off.

"You could see the smoke. You were close enough." I shake my head in disbelief.

"You know if I could… I would have come to help you." Emmett sighs. I don't look at him. I can't stand to see his pathetic face right now. He left me when I needed him most. He _abandoned_ me. I stand up abruptly, and walk out of the cabin. Out of the plane.

"…Minneapolis!" He yells after me. But I ignore him and continue to walk around outside. I know it wasn't safe, but I couldn't be cooped up with them anymore. Not Bipolar, not Russia and especially not Emmett. After a little while, I hear footsteps.

"Leave me alone." I say, figuring it was someone here to bring me back to the plane. When there isn't a response, I turn. A pilot… a zombie pilot.

I reach down for the revolver… I left it in the plane! And the axe, too. My eyes widen. The zombie was standing in my way. If I didn't move quickly, it'd be over for me. I was afraid if I yelled for help, other zombies would come. So I try dodging the pilot and sprint to the plane. This couldn't be happening!

"ARRGBLARGLLL…er…" Was basically the noise that escaped him.

"Yeah well… I don't like you either." I say… which is pointless I don't speak zombie…

I feel something latch on to my foot, and turn to see the zombie has clamped onto my ankle.

"Ay! Get off me!" I kick at him but fall to the ground. I manage to kick him off but with no time to get back up as I crawl wildly back to the plane. But the pilot attacks me again and I have to kick to keep him away.

"J-MINNEAPOLIS!" Emmett yells, jumping from the plane. My hand reaches out to him, mainly because it was a psychotic idea to jump from that height. I see Russia and Buffalo peering out of the door of the plane as Emmett comes to my rescue. I give one finally kick and force the zombie off, and pick myself up and start towards Emmett. He shoots twice, and the pilot is down, squirming slightly, then is still. "Are you okay?" Emmett asks me as I start to calm down.

"I-I'm fine…" I breathe.

Emmett and I push the ladder back over to the entrance of the plane, and go back into the cock pit.

"Are you sure everything's… okay?" He asks again when Russia and Bipolar had gone to bed. I look at him… I didn't know what the expression was, but it must have worried him. "Come on, what's wrong?" I feel the sudden sting of tears in my eyes. No. No. I would not, could not break down in front of Emmett. Not in front of anyone. Ever. I gripped onto the side of the chair. But Emmett expects an answer.

"Everyone's… gone." I just barely say. And by the way Emmett's staring at me, I almost think he didn't hear me.

"I'm still here." He half smiles. When I don't reply, he adds, "I know it's hard, but we can't do anything about it."

I feel my lips start to tremble, and automatically my hand flew up to my mouth to cover it.

"What's wrong? Are you gonna be sick? Do you want me to-" But he shuts up for a second and I can't tell why. Then I realize my vision was blurred and oh… I was crying. _GREAT. _Emmett was completely motionless. It was an all around awkward moment. Really, we kind of just sat staring at each other.

**Sorry I didn't have the chance to include anyone else in this chapter… also I apologize that it was all dramatic and stuff. I will try to get more in next time as usual. Thank you all for the support!**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	5. Wake Up Call

**Hai! So I'm pretty much obsessed now with my own story. I don't know about you guys but… yeah. Alright. New character in this one! Yay for… life.**

Quite possibly the weirdest night of my life, I woke up in a state of confusion. Immediately I was wondering where I was, what were the flashing lights and sounds, and then I remembered the airplane... At first it seemed like everything was as it was before. And then I remembered the apocalypse. Oh yeah, we're in _that_ mess.

I crawled out of the cock pit and into first class. I see Russia, hanging upside down from one of the seats. It was confusing, but I really didn't want to know. Everything about these people I got stuck with was just… weird.

"Wake up." I poke at her with a cane that had been left on the side of the door.

"What?" She wakes up, and slides off the seat, landing with a thud. "Couldn't you be a little more kind about it?"

"No." I say, and walk to second class. I look through the seats but couldn't find Bipolar anywhere. I'm about to give up and look somewhere else when I hear this crashing noise. I reach for my axe and turn around. An overhead bin was open, and I expected to see a bunch of suitcases spilled out onto the floor, but instead a squirming Buffalo.

"Rise and shine." I say, turning to walk away. Last but not least, I had to wake Emmett up. I move into the pilot's cabin again and kneel down next to him on the floor. I touch his shoulder softly, and bring my lips down next to his ear.

"WAKE UP, FAT ASS!" I scream. I laugh as he flips out and knocks a bunch of stuff over.

"What the hell?" He yells back. I smile and shrug. He frowns, "You think I'm fat?"

"No." I answer.

"Then… okay." He sighs. _I win._

"Come on, we're moving."

We all end up outside the gates of the airport, not knowing what to do next. I slide my hand across the smooth surface of my motorcycle. The thought of parting with it had made me so sad.

"Well… I'm not gonna fit four people on this motorcycle, so you guys go figure your own problems out." I rev the bike. "I suggest going down to the car rental and finding something there. I'll meet you all down there. Come on Emmett." He looks at me uneasily, and then gets on the bike. I drive over to the car rental office, where, hopefully, they held all the car keys. I decided to leave Emmett there to wait for Russia and Buffalo, while I took a look around. Once I realized there really wasn't much to see except a bunch of dead bodies and some not so dead bodies that needed to be dead, I headed back to the car rental. It seemed that Russia had found a fast little mustang.

"Alright then, you people ready?" I ask, pulling up next to them and motioning for Emmett to get back on my motorcycle. Russia nods, and pulls out of the parking area.

They follow us down the highway for quite some time. I'm really not sure where I'm going, and the only thing I'm really paying attention to is the gas tank. And the reason I know what time it is, is because Emmett keeps offering to drive. But I wasn't tired, not really. More dazed then anything. Finally, about the fourth time he asked, almost at the begging point now, I checked the meter for how much gas we had, and noticed we were almost out. I pulled into the nearest gas station, and leaned against the pump as it filled gas into the bike.

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Go ahead." I toss Emmett the keys lazily. He looks down at them then nods. I guess I was kind of tired.

"There's a gun shop down the road." Bipolar says as they pull into the parking lot and start to fill up, too.

"Alright." I nod, and hesitantly wrap my arms around Emmett as he starts the bike. "Stop smiling." I scold him. He laughs, then drives down the road to the gun shop. I get out, and pull out a flashlight. You never really knew when the lights would work or not in these places. The door screeches as we enter the deserted building. The lights are on, but no zombies seem to have responded to the sound of the door. I found an assortment of really cool knives and swords, and gazed over them.

"Hey Emmett!" I call. When there was no response, I looked around. "Emmett?" There was a wooshing noise then everything went black.

"Hey… Hey!" I hear an unfamiliar voice say. My eyes flicker open. A girl with extremely red hair and piercing aqua eyes stood with a gun pointed toward me… she was… upside down… _What? _I look to my right and see Emmett, with his hands tied behind his back, his mouth taped and his feet tied to the ceiling… _now I see. _I swing toward him, and his eyes open.

"Alright. What's your deal?" She asks. I'd answer but my mouth is taped so I just stare at her. "Oh!" She takes the tape off my mouth and it leaves a burn. But it didn't cover the pain in my neck.

"Our deal?" I ask incredulously. "What's _your_ deal?"

"You first." She points the gun at us again, I realize it's not really a gun, but was a dart gun…

"You shot us with a dart gun?" I yell.

"I'll do it again if you don't answer." She says, but it was quite obvious she didn't really know how to use the gun. I began to work at the knot binding my hands together.

"Well, princess, if you haven't noticed yet, there's a zombie problem out there." I nod toward the door. I briefly wonder what happened to Russia and Buffalo. "We just happened to survive whatever the hell started it. So if you wouldn't mind, we'd like to get back to doing just that. Surviving."

"No." She shakes her head. I give her a look, and the knot is untied.

"_No?_" I ask, working on the other knot holding my feet to the ceiling. I see Emmett doing the same. "I think it may be in your best interest, if you…" I trail off as I haul myself to the floor. "If you just let us go." I say, grabbing my axe, I see her eyes grow big. Emmett is just behind me.

"Alright." She nods, and steps out of our way.

"Have a nice night." I smile, and lead Emmett out of the store. Russia and Buffalo are just pulling up. "Where have you too been?" I hiss. There's some orange glow back from where the gas station was.

"We had a little… problem… with the pump." Russia looks away.

"I needed a new lighter." Buffalo says defensively.

"That doesn't mean you use it when we're dealing with gasoline!" Russia yells, her eyes shift from me to the steering wheel.

"You blew up the gas station?" I ask. After I didn't get an answer, I walked over to my motorcycle and start it. Emmett gets on behind me. I'm just about to pull out when I hear,

"WAIT!" I turn to see the girl from the shop running out after us. "Can I come with you?" She asks. I sigh, I really didn't want the responsibility of another person.

"Yeah, sure." I nod toward Russia's car, and continue out of the parking lot.

**Hope that was good, sorry if I don't update for awhile, I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. Soo… until next time!(:**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	6. Jockey: GET IT OFF ME!

**I'm soooo sorry. It's just really really hard to update with school and everything. But anyways if anyone would like to send in some more characters… yknow… go for it… **

"Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Ask me one more time, and you will wake up in the ditch on the side of the road." I threaten Emmett as the sun starts to peak out above the horizon. The morning was cold, I was cold. It seemed like we had been driving forever. But it had only been a few hours. "Where are we going anyways?"

"I don't know…" He yawns, half asleep. Apparently asking to drive was just habit now. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hey pokey. I need your brains, wake up." I saw, jabbing him with my elbow.

"Eh..?" He yawns again. I sigh and start swerving all over the road. He yelps, "Ah! Hey watch it!" He says as he rights himself on the bike again.

"Watch yourself." I grumble irritably. I was never a morning person… especially when I wasn't the one just waking up.

"What was that?" He says in a sort of seductive voice, bringing his face closer to me. I shove it back with one hand.

"I need you to tell me where we're going now." I repeat myself. I wasn't dealing with his bullshit, not now.

"I'm not entirely sure…"

"What do you mean you aren't sure, we have to go somewhere!" I argue.

"No we don't…" He tries the sexy voice again, then apologizes.

"Go flirt with one of the other girls," I say, turning a blinker on so they know which way to turn, "I'm not in the mood."

"But I don't-"

"Fuck Emmet! Fuck!" I'm too tired to use my own sensor anymore.

"I really think you should let me drive." He says again, but this time awake. I groan, angry, but haven't decided to kick him off the bike… yet.

"I need to know where to go." I sigh.

"I think I might know someone… chances are they're still alive… If they haven't done anything stupid yet."

"Who?" I ask, hiding my hope.

"His name… is Kory."

Hours later, we arrived at a small little trailer in Jacksonville, Alabama. The dead silence made chills run up and down my spine.

"It's like a graveyard here…." I whisper to Emmett.

"Yeaup. This is the place." He walks up to the door. He pushes it opens and gestures for me to go first. I shake my head. _Uh-uh. No way. You first._ I thought. He rolls his eyes and walks in. And reluctantly, I follow.

"Emmett?" I could recognize the voice anywhere. "Is that you?"

_Jock._

"Wow! Bro! I really-" I attack the jock. I hated them. _HATED._

"Woah!" Emmett yells pulling me off him. I straighten and brush myself off.

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten how to act around people." I say, then hit Kory over the head with the back of my axe.

"Je- Minneapolis!" He scolds me as Kory drops to the floor.

"What? Now he'll have to come with us." I shrug, dragging him by his feet out the door. Russia, Ginger and Bipolar are waiting outside. I shove Kory in the back seat next to Ginger, not feeling so bad for her if he wakes up… In fact, that should be pretty fun to watch…

"I saw a store down the street… seemed like it would have _some _edible food…" I trail off, looking at Emmet for his agreement. He answers with a shrug. "See you there." I smile to the girls and Kory, then get on my oh-so-precious bike and speed off… I still didn't like that trailer park.

We waited in the parking lot of the grocery store, chewing on beef jerky and waiting for Kory to wake up. We reasoned that if he didn't on his own in a matter of time, I would be the one doing the honors. But to my heartbreak, he woke up on his own minutes later.

"What… Who are you?" He grumbled. _Maybe he's forgotten he's a jock along with who we are._

"We're-" I was about to tell him something great and wonderfully untrue when Emmett interrupts me.

"This is J-Minneapolis, Buffalo, Russia and uhm… I'm sorry I don't know-"

"Texas." Ginger says crossing her arms.

"But…"

"Texas." She says again.

"Oh- Okay. And you remember me right?" Emmett says slowly. Kory nods. I was truly curious… "We need to know where to go. I thought Russia was safe up until just a few days ago…"

"Antartica…" Kory says with a lot of sarcasm. "Nowhere in the United States… More likely South America or even France… Something like that. I'm sure Australia would be pretty safe, too."

"Where do you want to go?" Emmett asks turning to me. "It seems like these guys will follow you anywhere." Emmett nods to the three girls glancing between us and Kory.

"I don't know… I mean… what do you want to do?" I ask. As he's about to answer, Buffalo shouts,

"Yo! Let's just get out of here!"

"France it is then." I shrug, looking at Emmett for his approval. He shrugs and gestures to the motorcycle.

"Closest airport's a few miles west." Kory says. I give him a look. "That way." He points in the direction of the sun. I nod and start the bike. _France…_

**Well I hope that makes up for all the time that's passed. Sorry/: So… See you soon! Maybe…**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	7. Mirror's Edge

**Hello Again^.^ I'm just writing away during science class… I wub technology… LAWL get it?**

This was now my third attempt at murdering Kory, we had the information, time to dispose of him. Obviously he wasn't as bright as Emmett had thought he was. If he were, he would have never told us where to go…

"What are you doing?" I heard a whisper behind me.

"Emmett? You're supposed to be sleeping. Go back to bed, you're dreaming…" I trail off with excuses as to why I'm awake myself. But it's too late, his eyes flicker to the axe in my hand and back up to me, and it's obvious he's figured it out.

"Really? Again?" He asks. I think he was getting used to this…

"I can't stand him Emmett. It's either this or the zombies." I shrug. Emmett just laughs. _What part of this is humorous to him? _"Please?" I beg. In the dark I just barely make out him shaking his head, especially with his black hair…

"Would you two shut up? Some of us need our sleep." Ginger hisses, but I'm not exactly sure where she had decided to fall asleep.

"Sorry." I whisper. There's silence again, and I look back at Emmett. He holds out his hand, and I expected to pull him up, but he pulled me down next to him. I felt uneasy being so close to him. He was like one of those dogs that if you got to close, they'd bite hard.

"We might need him." Emmett says in a hushed voice.

"Not worth it." I mumble.

"Could be…" He says thoughtfully. I see light starting to escape the horizon outside the window. If I was going to kill Kory, it would have to be soon, while he was still asleep. I planked on my elbows to get a better view outside. Not long before the sun would be visible…

"No." Emmett holds be down before I can even attempt getting up. It's like he knows… I consider what would happen if I did, resist Emmett right now. I would most likely lose, waking up everyone in the process. On the other hand it could probably end up in a different, even more unfortunate way, with me grasping a knife, inches away from killing Kory, but yet Emmett is there… on top of me… holding me down.

I shudder at the thought. Then sigh, "Alright then. I won't kill him… for now…"

"Thanks, hon." It takes me a second to realize what he said, and I shoot him a look.

"Never. Again." I say through my teeth, then get up and tiptoe past the rest of the group –group hah!- and sneak into the bathroom. _If only airports had showers. _Especially after being that close to Emmett…

I splash some water on my face, and as I'm about to attempt fixing my hair, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

The last time self saw self was long before the apocalypse had even started. Before Emmett left before… before everything. The last normal thing in my life was three months prior to know… or at least I think. It all started in the middle of history class, one very interesting Thursday afternoon…

"_Alright class, please open your books to page 467. We will be reading about Roman farming and culture, you may want to take notes to study for next week's test." My old history teacher, Mrs. Wimber said. We were about halfway through the second passage, when possibly the most life changing thing I have ever heard rang out through the school. "Good afternoon Blake Academy students." Often our principle, Mr. Warner had done the announcements, but his voice was never this shaky. "We will be giving an early release today. Your parents will be notified, prepare to evacuate the school by sixth hour._

_Now I knew something was up. I looked around and saw smiling faces, but then Mrs. Wimber's expression caught my attention. Never had she seemed so concerned. I knew, knew so well nothing was right at the moment. First, other than Mr. Warner's voice, was his choice of wording. Evacuate was something new. Second, there had been no snow, or tornado warnings that day. Third, we had one hour to leave._

_ If I had known that would be my last visit to the school, I would have taken a different course of action. I did not only make the mistake of saying goodbye to a few friends but also I left without saying goodbye to my very most favorite teacher. And that in itself is something I will never forgive self about._

_ By the time I got home, all I really remember was Emmett showing up, explaining everything to me. Then, all we were sure of was there was a virus, but not that there was anything untreatable, or extremely cannibalistic about it. All he could tell me was that he had to leave, and suggested I did the same with our without the rest of my family. I told him he was crazy and this would all pass over. I didn't see him after that. I assume he left, until the whole city started to fall apart. And I realized what a mistake I had made. I should have trusted Emmett…_

_ We went to downtown Minneapolis, just to get tested for the virus. Once we were clear, we were free to leave. But my mom was stupid. She wanted to wait until I passed over. She wasn't using common sense, she never did, and my cousin and I tried to explain to her that we needed to leave, but as usual she wouldn't listen. In just a small while, I was ready to leave by myself. I had to go back to the clinic and get retested, but other than that I was ready. When I went to the clinic, I waited in line for hours. As I came closer and closer, I saw this one guy. He looked incredibly sick. His face was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes and his dark hair was unkempt. We got to talking, and soon I knew his whole life story. As it continued it only got worse. His parents were dead, he was abused at home and lots of friends had passed since the beginning of the whole tragedy. And now he was using whatever money he had left to get tested, so he could go with the girl he loved and try to make it out alive. _

_ It was so heartbreaking, I started crying right there in line, in front of all those people. Tough little me, broken by a sob story. But it was all true… so terribly true… and as we were up to the doors of the clinic, I saw myself in the shiny reflection of the outside of the building. Me, with tears streaming down my face because of a sad story, standing next to this strong, but broken down guy, who the story belonged to._

My lip was trembling as I remembered all these things. It was so stupid of me not to trust Emmett until it was too late. And even worse, I still didn't trust him.

**I hope you people loved it.(: up to 397 views! For me that's a lot. :3 Can't wait 'til the next chapter? Me neither. Catch you laters.^.^**


	8. MIA: Retreat and Reload

**Hi Everyone! New character today! Still excepting more… really, it's okay… 427 views… new record for me! :D **

So with Kory still alive, Ginger being well… silent and distant as she was since the gun shop, Russia and Bipolar being… Russia and Bipolar, and Emmett's constant flirting caused by lack of sane girls, the whole waiting period was disastrous. We had been trying to contact someone in France for days now, but we haven't had any response. And Russia was in fear that if we didn't have clearance first, we'd get shot down out of the sky. Which, with all other factors, would be a pretty tragic way to die at this point.

And also, if you've ever seen, heard, or been near me while I've flown a plane, you wouldn't necessarily want to be on board when I did. But of course being the only one out of our little team who just happened to have the skill of flying, was just unlucky… for all of us.

Further more, if we were even able to make it to France, what would become of us then? Take a few French classes, blend into the society by eating croissants for every meal and pretend that the ruins of America is merely a small factor of the past, and there is absolutely nothing to be done about it? Or would we pretend this whole ordeal never happened, and move on into a new life? _Unlikely._ It wasn't like we could just forget all the family members lost, people killed and let's face it, all the people we be-headed. I'm pretty sure none of us ever would. Especially those of us who had to kill our own brothers and sisters…

"Minneapolis…" I hear Kory's voice behind me, while I was searching through one of the airport's computers in the control room.

"What dipshit? I'm busy." I say trying hard to focus on what I was looking at, but it was merely impossibly with all us going on… not to mention the Hollister boy's strong perfume slowly suffocating me.

"You're never going to find it that way. Here, let me try." He says. I hesitate, but move out of the way to let him ruin whatever I was doing. "See, you have to run the search under… and it has to be specific as to… Now just-hmm… no, that can't be… There!" A list of numbers comes up on the screen. It was old technology but I could figure it out.

"I've been trying to find the list of codes for hours. How'd you find them?" I ask in awe.

"Guess I'm just magic." He shrugs, and leaves me to my work. I sat back down at the computer, and ran a scan on the ones I thought may be important to opening the gates, doors, and plane controls. This may be old stuff, but they sure had high powered security in this airport. All of them seemed to still be in use, so I picked up the pencil and notepad laying over on one of the desks, and flipped through the pages for a clean sheet.

But while I was searching through the pages one in particular caught my eye. I had noticed all the handwriting in the booklet had been in cursive, this had been in plain print. Second, it had been written in ink, the rest had been in pencil. Third was the many ink blotches stained on the paper, and there was no pens around. And then there's the actual words written on the page. They were different routes for Australia. And little notes on the side about where the outbreaks. France being one of them. So then I scanned all the computer's files on Australia, since it was no obvious we would be traveling to France now.

Two hours later I emerged from the cramped little room to find myself alone. I figured the rest of them were wondering the airport somewhere, and decided to make the best of being alone for awhile. I strolled over to the lost and found, and got a hold of an lost I-pod and some really nice headphones. I had noticed earlier that one of the gates had a really nice view of the city, so I made myself a nice little lounge chair (it did involve a little axe work, though…) and put on _Pandora_ and drifted off to sleep.

Two hours later I woke up a little after sunset. Everything was the same as it had been when I fell asleep, which concerned me since

A: This was the middle of the zombie apocalypse. Where are all the zombies?

B: Normally Bipolar, Ginger, Russia, Emmett and Kory would have been making some sort of disastrous, life threatening event by now.

So I looked around for a little while, but with no sign of anyone, went back to "base." Where I found Russia half asleep (one eye peeled for danger I guess) and Emmett reading a magazine.

"Where have you guys been?" I whisper yelled in my attempt to keep Russia asleep.

"Where have _you_ been?" He also whisper yells.

"Looking for you guys." I whisper. He rolls his eyes and pulls me away from the gate so Russia could sleep.

"I can't find Kory, Buffalo or Ginger anywhere." Emmett says worriedly.

"Maybe they're having a-"

"Not the time." Emmett covers his hand over my mouth. I reaaally hope he's washed that in the past 24 hours… "We need to find them." I nod silently. He goes back to grab a shot gun, I pull out my axe from my make shift sling around my shoulder.

"So you go that way, I go this way?" I ask.

"No. We'll stick together." He shakes his head. Oh I always hated the idea of being alone with him. We walk around for a little while. Weird, how we barely saw any infected the whole time. Only a few that Emmett would immediately shoot at without thought, which put me on edge. Then we heard something. I look up to find an ugly half flesh have I don't even know chowing down on some leftover body parts. After a few seconds, it occurred to me that this could be one of our little team. And I held in a shriek. With a sigh, Emmett shoots the thing and turns to me.

"You alright?" He asks, a real sincerity in his voice for once. I nod slightly, and just walk around the whole scene.

Then something comes running up to us. At first I think it's just another zombie, but I realize by the way its walking it isn't.

"Are you… they're…Come quickly!" Says this blue eyed girl as she turns to run the way she came. Emmett and I look at each other and both run after her. We slide down the escalator rails into the luggage carousels. Where it was quite obvious where all the infected had gone off to.

As I watched the zombies circle around something as a horde, I noticed every few seconds one or two would drop, and not return back up. Then I realized that was most likely Kory, Buffalo and Ginger in the middle. So Emmett, blue eyes and I ran through the see of zombies, killing them as we went until we reached the very center. Within a few minutes (or that's what it had seemed cause it was really a half hour) only a few zombies survived. We cleared those few off and headed back upstairs to "base".

"So what's your name?" Emmett asks the blue eyed girl. The way he asked it suddenly made me really angry. But I told myself "Hey, if it gets him away from me for awhile, then so be it." But that hardly changed my mind. The girl just looks at him though. At least this one was quiet. Her and ginger should get along just fine this way. "Or… where did you come from?"

She's a little hesitant, but then responds, "Fairbanks… Alaska…" Emmett nods attentively-damn him- and we all sort of collapsed once we get back.

"Whose this?" Russia asks, just waking up.

"Fairbanks." Buffalo answers sounding the least bit sane. Russia gave her untrusting look, but with no other choice, went back to reading some biography. I wanted to tell Russia how much I agreed with her, but for some reason I actually kept myself from doing something rude.

"So what was your home like? Family? Friends? What's your story, come on?" Emmett asks, lounging in a chair.

"Well uhmm…" She starts quietly.

"Kill anyone close? Mom? Dad? I did that… Pets…?" He interrupts her. _Oh just shut up and let the poor girl speak, Emmett._

"Please… stop asking me questions…" I hardly hear her say.

"Wha-"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yells and walks away.

"Geez." Emmett sighs. This was very satisfying.

"I'll go make sure she's alright… well… y'know." Kory stands up.

"Oh yes Kory. We _know._" He shoots me a look. Obvious it was his intentions as I had assumed. But still the fact that I had angered him was satisfying. I turn to Emmett once he leaves, "You can't just start drilling people like that. I know you don't really care about what happened, but it might be hard on other people."

"What do you _mean?_ It's just what _is. _It's not my fault if your cousin/brother was shot. Or your mom died in a fire… or whatever happened to her… Things happen! Who cares if their gone. All that matters is that we're still here."

At this point I'm so angry at Emmett I just turn and walk away. I see Ginger stand up also, shake her head at him and walk away, too. "What is with everyone today?" I hear him say.

**SOOOOOOOOOOO was that just awesome or was it awesome! I think I have all the characters in now, so gimme more. Some dudes would just totally be chill if you catch my drift… narrrrllllyyy…. Sorry… Anyways, hope to see some new character submissions… Until next time!**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	9. The Saga zombies not vampires

**So I want to apologize, I just noticed something a little off about my story… I have been covering up everyone's name… except for Emmett who I have been using freely throughout… so a small error. Sorry 'bout that one.**

Around 5:00 am, we were finally ready to leave. Everyone was quiet ever since the night before and it's drama. I went back to the control to grab all the information on controls, codes and routes we needed to make it to Australia. This is also about the time I realize I had never informed the rest of the group on our slight change in plans. So I gradually make my way back to see everyone packing up the few supplies we kept, and hesitantly announced, "France is no longer safe, we're going to Australia instead." They all just kind of look at me. I'm pretty sure they were all shocked that someone was actually talking, since the only sounds that occupied the airport that morning were a few from the infected and some throat clearing and other gag noises from us.

We boarded ourselves onto the plane. The dead silence was just to unusual. And really uncomfortable. I was so used to the whiny cries of children, that guy who doesn't want to shut off all electronic and cellular devices, and the woman who just talks way to loud, that they awkward shuffling of feet and the clinging sound that came when two of us would touch knives was strange and repelling. I suddenly wanted off the airplane, I wanted out of this cruel life and I wanted to be as far away as possible from reality. And I only knew one way of doing that. I look up at Emmett with the sheepish, but puppy-like eyes that I rarely used, but quickly turned away. _NEVER. AGAIN._

But it was too late. Emmett saw the eyes. I look down, cringe, and wait for whatever mayhem was to come. But it doesn't come. I look up, and Emmett isn't even looking at me anymore. I was shocked. He was fidgeting with some computer used to measure something… I don't know. But he was smiling. I saw the smile. It was that smug, sexy, knowing smile only he could pull off.

"Emmett… are you ready to go?" I ask slowly. The smile slowly shrivels into a thin line, and he looks up at me, his overall face is serious, but his eyes were shining with delight. "Emmett."

"Oh, yes." He says, switching off whatever he had been playing with earlier. "Are you?" I nod, concerned about his reaction. It was going to make for a long trip. I sit down in the pilot's chair whatever, and start the plane's engine. Step one- complete and still alive. _Oh lord, now step two._

Two hours into the plane ride, I see the silly smile on Emmett's face again. Out of the overall nineteen and a half hours of this flight, I figured one of three things would happen.

1: Emmett's face would freeze, and he would be stuck with the smile forever.

2: He would soon get tired, and he would have to stop smiling.

3: The idea that brought the smile will present an opportunity to actually happen… and it will.

My favorite was plan 1… but since that would be kind of creepy having Emmett smile like a deranged clown all the time, option 2 was a little more likeable. 3 was not going to happen. I was sure it would not happen. I would _make _sure it did not happen… then it happened.

"So… you gave me the look." He says after what was probably a good hour of the horrific smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say pretending that I needed to actually focus on things outside the plane… not hitting the… clouds.

"Oh I think you know. But if you really don't… I could familiarize you…" He says leaning towards me. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Boy sit your ass down." I say.

"Let me fly for a bit." He ignores me.

"No." I shoot him a look. Damn… those eyes.

"Please, you need a break." He already knew I had given in on some, unspoken brainwave we had. He tips his head to the side, before I sigh. Then he practically picks me up out of the seat as we trade places.

"The lever there controls the-"

"_Please."_ He gives me a look. "I know what I'm doing." Which was a lie. But I didn't have enough energy to argue. So I am embarrassed and outmost disappointed to inform you, that I soon fell asleep on his shoulder. A million things wrong with that.

"Promise me you will never put me through that again." Emmett says the moment I wake up. Half panicked half still asleep.

"huh…" I moan.

"I hardly know how to fly this damn aircraft, and you just fall asleep and _let_ me do it anyways?" He exaggerates… then continues, "And also. You put me through the misery of watching you sleep on MY shoulder, and being a good and honest guy, did not lay a hand on you. No matter how much I wanted to brush your hair out of your face or put my arm around you or-or- or hold you in any way! That is unfair. Completely and utterly unfair." He rages. I feel the immediate need to argue.

"You're the one who said you knew what you were- what?" I ask… did he just say he… Emmett taps the dashboard awkwardly. Fidgeting as usual. "Emmett…" I don't look at him yet. But I want to see his face so bad that it takes all my strength not to look at it. One of the hands that were fidgeting slides over to mine. I am angry and glad all at once. I was mad that Emmett had left me in the first place, but happy to know that time healed things. Maybe it could heal our world before time itself runs out. And there is nothing left of our strange and mysteriously little Earth. I look up, with the puppy like eyes of course, and see Emmett's got that stupid smile again, as he practically attacks me.

**Thanks to whoever said that this story needs a little more romance. How's that? Need more. Fine. I'm not too sure everyone else will enjoy my dark and twisted mind, though. So let's keep it at that.**

**I do dearly and truly and sincerely apologize that I have not written in so long. I have betrayed the loyalty I have to you my fans and I will do my best not to let that proceed to happen in the near future. Love always, your author.**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(") **


	10. Obama and Political Zombies

**HAI! 800! I'm so excited! Sorry 'bout that last chapter… but requests are requests. X**

_I can feel your heart beating to the beat of my drum. Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms. Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young._

I had no clue that planes had iPod jacks. It made the flight a little more pleasant. Especially since it filled the awkwardness between Emmett and I. Y'know… until that last song turned on.

I quickly hit the skip button. NO MORE-.- The others had practically trashed what remained habitable of the plane. There was some sort of party thrown there… and it had only been a few hours. I look over to the controls, just in need of something new to see, but it was no use. I couldn't stop thinking about how we were _all _screwed. But I had to give the others something to hang on to…

A little bit of turbulence. There'd be a storm soon. I look over to the screen with temperatures and other weather stuff. The windshield was rising at some sort of rapid rate. I claw at my own hand nervously. I didn't want to have to land tonight. Maybe we could just fly straight through the storm before anything to problematic came. I turned the plane a little to the right as some rain popped up on the screen somewhere below us. No big deal as long as we were so far up. More turbulence. My nails dig into my skin a little more. "Oh!" I exclaim as the winds pick up, and the plane is pushed along with it. This wasn't supposed to happen…

Emmett's staring at me. I can feel the icy cold gaze from my side. I turn to meet his eyes, but now he's gaping at the screen. I look down to see the begginings of something that I didn't want to-

"Minneapolis!" Emmett shouts, as the plane shuts down and we're suddenly falling. I hold in a scream as we start the descent of ten thousand feet. Plummeting straight down. No. No. I grab Emmett's arm. No, _pierce_ his arm. This is not the way to die now. I stop thinking for only a moment before Emmett is shaking me and asking me what to do, begging me to fix it. Subconsciously I grab the stick. Pull up. In my absence, the plane has restored power. The lights are on again, but we're lurching upward at a sickening speed. But I feel nothing. I automatically hit another lever. The plane is almost spinning now. Spiraling out of control. But somehow I know I've complete control over all that is happening. I can get us to the ground safely. I hit something else, and now we're gliding downward. Not like it should be, but better than before. I hit something else. A popping sound. Oh the wheels, why would I do that? The next thing I know, we're on the ground… no.._ in_ the ground. We've plowed a nice little plane sized line through the Arlington Cemetery.

_**HOW THE HELL DID WE LAND IN WASHINGTON DC? **_

__"What the hell was that?" Texas almost destroys the door to the cockpit. ****no cock jokes**** I don't exactly answer so much as just stare out the front of the plane. I realize the music on my iPod is somehow still playing. I snatch it and unplug it from the jack. Doing all I can to avoid eye contact.

"Minneapolis." I hear Bipolar come in. Someone else is behind her… It's Kory…

Well for the most part, everyone was okay… in the plane that is… Not too sure about the many infected people outside… But whatever, just axe work. There was no point in sitting around, so everyone packed their crap up and stood by the emergency exit.

"I swear I've seen this somewhere." I say examining the exit.

"What do you mean?" Kory says about to open the door.

"Wait!" I yell as he's about to kick it down.

"What?" He yells.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say quietly. He rolls his eyes and kicks the door down. We all pile out, and for a moment it's quiet. But then we're all covering our ear from the alarm coming from the plane.

"OOH… now I remember." I say recalling L4D2. Secrets be secrets, I was a gamer. Everyone glares at me as something starts moving in the distance. About the size of a… oh it's a horde.

"Fuck!" Emmett yells.

"Let's move!" Russia says. Coming out of our stunned daze, we all hopped off the side of the plane, running the opposite way of the horde, which by the way, tracking us down pretty fast. We ran through the graves, guns firing axes and knives swinging. Yelling and odd phrases escaping the crazy ones… oh right that's all of us. And then, I see Fairbanks stop up ahead, her mouth wide in awe. Gaping at something she sees.

Then I see it. Out of the ground… Slowly crawling up… Our first undead zombie.

"Holly shit!" Kory grabbing his shotgun as Theodore Roosevelt escapes from the ground. I'd like to know how he did that…

"Guys… Run." I almost whisper. Cause there's not enough time to make sure he's dead, while all the rest are only a few yards away. Kory opens his mouth to argue, but closes it as he sees just how close the horde is.

"Come on!" It's Fairbank's voice coming out in a squeak as we all sprint out of there. I grab the revolver out of its holster and start shooting. But obviously none of our efforts are enough. There were just too many. And I was truly about to give up, when Emmet yells, "Up here!" And we look up to see a ladder leading to the roof. We scramble up like scared mice. And again start shooting. Eventually Texas runs out of ammo, and has started throwing knives… I briefly wonder where she acquired them, but realized I was coming onto a problem of my own. The revolver's ammo was almost completely gone. There's no way I could use my axe now, and those were my only two options.

"Here." Russia holds something out to me during my panic. It was a black bow. _Okay. Where did she get THAT?_

"What on earth do you expect me to do with _that?_" I ask grabbing it anyways. She shrugs and hands me arrows. I sigh angrily and start shooting them They worked nicely… But nothing like the axe. Still, when the last zombie fell, I was still holding the bow in my hand.

"Thanks," I breathe handing Russia the bow back. She smiles a little, taking it. Then Emmett comes over, scanning for more. But none were found.

"I've been meaning to ask you… How'd you find these?" He smiles smugly, grabbing my axe. I just smile in response. He knew exactly how I found them.

"It's been a long day." Kory says to us all. "We need to find somewhere to rest," He looks at me, "And find more ammo." _Since when did he become leader._

**Alright guys. There you go. Until next time…**

**/1_/1**

**( + _ + )**

**(")-(")**


	11. Reaver Industries and Canadians

**Hi everyone! 900! Well 903… new character^.^ And yes, if you have any characters please keep submitting or just reviewing cause I'm just a lonely panda without my feedback… lawl.**

_Longest. Trip. Ever._ I thought tiredly as we made our way through the city of Washington D.C. I was exhausted, we were all exhausted. No one talked, no one had enough energy to do anything but fire off a gun every few zombies. Zombies…. Gawd their need for brains were just contagious. I mean seriously you see all the rotting corpses munch'n on another rotting corpse and you think: _Wow, that's attractive. I wish I could be THAT sexy. _

Not only did I long for sleep, but also clean clothes, some form of hygiene (even s measly stick of deodorant at this point) or socialism with people who did not drive me into insanity every thirteen seconds (I am keeping track.) But no, we just had to keep moving…

I was starting to get annoyed. There were absolutely no gun stores in this place. But… of course not, too easy to assassin the president. And then… it hit me.

"GUYS." I screamed. They all flipped out and stared at me. "The White House would have guns… wouldn't it?"

"First of all it's _Whitehouse_." Kory says.

"What? That's what I said." I give him a look.

"Yeah, but you capitalized it in the wrong place." He adds.

"_What_?"I asked… what had he taken?

"Never mind." He shakes his head.

"So anyways, wouldn't they have guns?" I ask.

"Yeah, probably." Emmett smiles. Aha. I was the smart one now.

We grab a map from a souvenir shop and head in the direction of our president's former residence. It wasn't really all that long of a walk. I mean, you wouldn't really expect the leader of our nation to live next to apartments (sexy apartments according to some advertisements) but really he was quite close.

The house was completely abandoned, even the security gate was left hanging open. Someone had left in a hurry. I push the gate open. We walk in easily, absolutely no one there, no rotting corpses, no zombies. As if it had never been touched. All too weird for my taste.

"This is way too creepy." Texas said once in the house. It was like a museum almost.

"Agreed." Russia nods, taking her time going around corners.

"Anyone know where we're going?" I ask looking around. I hear a clicking sound behind us.

"I might." I turn to see a pale skinned (pretty emo looking) guy. _Oh, lord._

***arherm* quick interruption If I may (of course I may I'm the author) Uhm… if anyone has any problems with their characters… please, now is the time to let me know. Okay? Okay. Tanks…**

"Not another one." I groan. He's holding a crossbow, which would have been the click, and giving me a weird look. I realized then that the group had abandoned me. _Thanks guys._ I pull out my axe, "Weaponry. Now." I rest the axe over my shoulder and grab the revolver with the other hand challenging him. "And I suggest you make the _correct_ decision. But he just laughs and turns. UGH… I asked for people who_**DIDN'T **_annoy me. I return the revolver, to grab my cell phone. (Yes, still got that.) And call Emmett.

"Hello?" Emmett answers with a serious question in his voice.

"Thanks for leaving me. Found a new….. _friend-_"

"Oh no."

"And he knows where the weaponry is… I think. He's a modern Reaver." I say referring to another of my many video games.

"Reaver?"

"Crazy, medieval, gun guy." I sat flatly.

"That Reaver," I hear a smile in his voice.

"What?" I ask.

"Memories. Where are you?"

"I don't know. Oh I see you." I wave to him. This was so normal… I put the phone away as the others join me behind uhm… I'll just call him Reaver for now.

"Reaver, eh?" Reaver asks not turning to look at me. I shrug even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Just take us to the killing stuff." This is when he looks back and notices the group of people following. Despite the startled look in his eye, he turned nonchalantly, ignoring them.

We stop in front of a metal door, he punches in an access code on a tablet and the door opens. I could sense that Kory was fuming with jealousy without even looking. It was beautiful. So many_… Who used this room?_

"They plan for the strangest things." Reaver shakes his head.

"What was this for?" I ask, curious.

"What are we doing now, eh?" Reaver counters. Right. National emergencies starting with Z and ending with ombie apocalypses.

"So where are you from?" I ask, I could tell… something was a bit off about this one… not quite… American.

"Canada." He shrugs. I snatch the gun and point it towards him.

"Everyone back! It's a beaver!" I yell. Reaver lifts an eyebrow. "Back." I hiss. He simply pushes the gun aside.

"I am in no relation with Justin Bieber, now please, take your stuff and leave." He sighs.

"This house has like… what? Thirty rooms, find a different one!" I argue, but put the gun away.

"I'm afraid the access code is needed to leave the room as well."

"Oh," I say dumbly.

After retrieving the few things I needed, and wanted, we left the room, then explored a little more without Canada on our tail. We went through some serious rooms, like ones you wouldn't even imagine in a house. The whole thing was pretty mind blowing.

"Hey," Emmett nudges me as we're watching some of the group bowl. Yes, a bowling alley. But I was too tired, in fact, I was practically a zombie myself at that point. "you look pretty tired."

"Gee." Is all I have the energy to say.

"You want to go find somewhere to rest?" He asks. Too tired to be suspicious, I nodded, and I leaned on him the whole way down the hall.

"What about Reaver?" I ask, sleepily.

"Hm? Canada?" He asks. I nod. He shrugs. _Wonderful talk we were having. _

**I'm pretty sure I'm so tired myself, that's probably the reason I'm writing about it. Hah… Okay well let me know what you're all thinking about this… or whatever… ._.**

**/1_/1**

**( . )**

(")-(")


	12. The bus: When an Author Gets Bored

**So…. I got bored… so… here…**

"Why me?" I complain staring out the window.

"Because you're awesome?" Emmett tries, smiles, fails.

"Eff you." Not even in the mood to swear.

"Well they're not _that _bad." Emmett tries again. _CRSHHH…_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I say 180ing in my seat. We had "borrowed" a tour bus. And now a light lay half hanging off the ceiling. I glare at Canada and Kory in their seats.

**AMIGAWD. Have I seriously been calling him Kory this whole time? Alabama. Whatever the hell.**

Canada had decided to come with us, since he nearly destroyed half the white house after a run in with a particular past president *cough Obama*and well let's face it, no one wants karaoke nights with Obama drama lama zombie. Not even Reaver.

Alabama and Canada shift uneasily in their seats.

"It's Kory!" Alabama says.

"What?" I asked, obviously he was on those drugs again.

"No, I'm not on drugs, you keep calling me Alabama well I'm Kory. Okay?" He fumes. Seriously what is this boy talking about? I reach for the Advil resting on the seat next to me.

"No." Emmett says taking one hand off the wheel (oh yes, _he _was driving.) "You've had enough." I groaned.

"But Alabama gets drugs." I pout.

"Kory!" –from the back of the bus.

"Why can't I?"

"I'm not on drugs!" also from the back of the bus.

"Shut up, Alabama!" I yell. He sighs. I win.:3

"Guys." Bipolar says, suddenly. We had been in the bus, quite awhile... "We should make a music video." And as crazy as it sounded… we all groaned. "It'll be fun!" She protests.

This is what happened:

Reaver's iPad was used to record the worse rendition of Gangham style… ever. And there was a lot of dancing in the tiny bathroom on the back of the bus. Enough said.

"Are we there?" I ask Emmett.

"And where is there, exactly?" He raises an eyebrow only half looking at me.

"I don't know." Or something to that.

"Where did you want to go?" He asks me. I think…..

"Does it really take you that long, what's with the extensive dots?" Kory says. Dots? I ignore him.

"Hm… Maybe… let's go to…" A smile spreads all the way across my face. Emmett realizes his mistake, and I can almost hear him begging me in his mind not to say it.

"Germany." I hiss.

"Oh, fuck." Emmett sighs. YES!

"Germany?" Russia hisses in the back.

"You got a problem with that, communist?!" I give her another death glare. I was getting good at that. She cowers.

"That's right." I smile. "Canada, where are we?"

"Indiana." He answers, looking at his iPad. I never understood why he had such an old weapon but such new technology.

"Perfect." I grin at Emmett. "Airport, please." He reaches for the Advil.

**Ten Minutes later…**

"Hey, can I see-"

"No!" Reaver turns his back to Kory, who is trying to take the iPad.

"But…" Kory says sadly.

"Nu." Reaver does some sort of face. Great.

"Gimme the frik'n iPad!" Kory lunges for it, falling into the next seat. Fail.

"It's mine." Canada stands. Kory reaches for it, Reaver holds it above his head and glares down with one eye peering at him.

"_I SAID NO_." His voice is almost demonic. So dramatic.

"Guys…" I groan. But they continue.

"I was here first." Kory whines. What a winner.

"It's _my_ iPad." He counters.

"I just want to look!" Reaver shoves him away as he reaches again for the tablet.

"Sit down! Both of you!" Bipolar says. They ignore her, too.

"Would you just chill out, you have enough stuff." Canada shakes his head.

"But not that." Kory whimpers. They start fist fighting. Oh lord.

"Just give it up you're never going to-"

"_**ENOUGH."**___Dark auras and unpleasant feelings fill the bus. Russia is giving the most evil stare I had ever seen. Even I was scared. Both Reaver and Kory sat without a word. Thanks goodness. But then Reaver shoves Kory and Kory falls out the window… which they broke. Oh, sweet karma.

"Emmett, stop the bus we lost one." I say missing quite a bit of enthusiasm. He sighed and pulled over. The door swung open and Kory stepped on, his hair messed up and his varsity coat full of grass stains (Oh no!) And he scowled at Reaver. Hehehehe…

"I'll kill you!" He started.

"I'd like to see you try." Canada said with a wave of his hand. Kory rushed toward him just as he stepped aside, letting Kory run right into the bathroom door. Kory, obviously a dip shit, charged him again.

"Uhm… guys?" I hear Fairbanks whisper of a voice (just think of Fluttershy…) "uhm… could you maybe… stop… please?"

Kory looked back before running into Reaver's outstretched suitcase. (Damn that would've been good to see.) And stopped, nodding without another word. THANK GOD FOR FAIRBANKS.

The airport was only a couple more miles, and the bus was finally silent. I leaned my head against the window, and thought silently. _What a shitty bus ride. _And brief memories of a school trip to Dc had flooded through my eyes. What I wouldn't give to go back to that. But then again, I never really did anything but stare at a computer screen all day, do homework, maybe eat once in a while and sleep. So it wasn't anything compared to this. Or the… _family…_ I had gained, now. _Family…_ Nope never had one. Didn't really know what one was until I visited Emmett's house for the first time and gee was that a disaster.

Emmett looks over at me and smiles, I realize I had been staring at him. Oops. I always stared at the weirdest things when I daydreamed, making people uncomfortable… Probably why I don't have a lot of friends in the first place.

"We're here." Emmett says, pulling the bus to a halt. I smiled. Germany, here I come.

******Announcer voice******

** So you're about to learn about Minneapolis's huge obsession with Germany… And hrm… things are truly stirring up between the group. What's to become of Emmett and Minneapolis 's awkward on off romance? What's going on with Kory and Fairbanks? Is Bipolar really Bipolar? What is up with Russia's creepy evilness? And will Kory and Reaver ever stop fighting? Probably not but find out anyways next time on Zombie. Candy. Chainsaw Massacre!**

…**Seriously so bored…**

**/1_/1**

**( * . * )**

**(")-(")**


	13. The Claw

**:P It's early. I love how there are more people out of the country that read this than in... Especially Indonesia…**

If it were to say that the airport was crowded… I would be completely correct. Absolutely and completely correct. There were about twenty people (real people) we found. Now, no, I have yet to over dose on that Advil, but this is what happened:

"Which gate should we go to?" Kory asks standing next to me. We had broken into yet another airport control room, and I was going through the list of what gates had planes in them still.

"It looks like thirteen... That's odd." I look closer at the list. The last airport all of the flights had been canceled before the outbreak.

"What?" He asks.

"It shows there's still an outgoing flight. It's the only one in this entire system." I say thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's just a mistake." He shrugs.

"All flights public airports were shut down exactly fifteen hours before…" I thought of the burning building again. "Fifteen hours before anything even happened. The only way to get in and out was through the city, and that was hard enough."

"Again, maybe there was a mistake." But I'm still annoyed by Kory, so of course I'm not going to listen.

"It's not like we're short for time or anything, we could go check it out." I shrug.

Kory sighs in defeat, "Fine, whatever." I print out the list, and we head back to our little base.

"Move everything to gate 13, leave everything you don't need behind, and everything you do need, don't forget." Russia says once I handed her a copy of the list. After her little moment the other day on the bus, I trusted her to be able to move the group as a whole, so it was a little off my shoulders. Kory and I turn to walk to the gate that has an outgoing flight, when Reaver stops us.

"Where are you going?"

I look at the sheet, "Gate 25…"

"Why?" Why was everyone so nosey?

"There was something odd about it on the computer. That's all." I sigh.

"What kind of odd?" He asks.

"Like, flashing on the screen odd. Now either find out, or go away." I shake my head. Both were silent until we reached the last corner, good choice.

"Guys if anything's- Oh, my god." I whisper. There was a whole group… about twenty people or so. Impossible.

"Charlotte." Canada says. We both look at him and he's staring at a little girl sitting in the corner.

"You know her?" Kory's raising an eyebrow. He nods only half there.

"My little sister…" He makes his way over there before getting stopped by two big guys with zero big weapons. Oh god.

"I need to get through." Reaver said, harshly.

"No one gets through without an ID." The one says. I've taken down zombies bigger than him, pretty sure I could get through without some identification.

"That's my little sister." He tries to push past them, they don't budge. I sigh, _this was pathetic._

"Excuse me." I push Reaver aside. I see that Charlotte is now looking back at us. "We need to see someone, so I strongly suggest you move out of my way, or you will _be _moved out of my way." Both men laugh. I shake my head, feeling sorry for them. I grab a pen in my pocket, no not a pen, but something like one… I click the button, curious what it did, or if it worked. A metal evolved from the pen, molding around my hand like a glove.

"Siiiiiiiiccckkkk." I smile at it, then turn to one of the guys and pick him up by his collar. "You _will_ move." And I throw him across the room. "Do I really need to deal with you, too?" I ask the other one. He's already grabbed a katana (yes a katana, even funnier, he's Asian.) and tries slicing me in half. Well he fails cause I turn to the side, missing it. "Oh, I see how this is." As he swipes it again. "Tisk, tisk, you must really learn you're manners. I expect you to take me out to dinner or something before trying that." I hear both Kory and Reaver laugh before the two of them start fighting… again.

"Listen, tiny-"

"Speak for yourself Bruce Lee, where not judging by size here." I interrupt him. No one gets comebacks but me.

"Just go back to wherever you came." He shakes his head. I shrug, giving a look of defeat, and turn to walk away. Then, once I hear his sigh of relief, turn and claw his face. "I got the claw!" I laugh and kick him down, standing on his chest. "Now you really look like Bruce Lee." The clawing had left three big gashes going down the side of his face over his eye. I was jealous, it looked kind of cool.

"Reaver!" I yell trying to get him out of his little fight. "CANADA!" Oh, you _know_ I mean business when I use real names. He looks up, seeing little Brucey on the ground.

"Charlotte!" He runs over to her. He barely gets a smile out of her. She was pretty scared. "Let's get out of here."

"You aren't going anywhere." Oh Christ what now? I turn to see this green eyed German (how do I know it's German, the accent) girl standing behind me.

"Excuse you, who do you think you are?" I'm going to be the most anti-social person ever after all this is over.

"That is nothing to you, you will leave the girl." She says, arms crossed.

"Uh no, we will not _leave the girl."_ I say, copying her accent.

"I think that should really be up to her." The Asian guy says. That's right… I was still standing on him… huh. I shrug. The German girl turns to Charlotte. Another damn name without a state god dammit.

"I… want to go with you." She looks at me. Woot! I win!

"Fine. Where are you going, anyways?" She asks, a little nicer now.

"Germany." I say flatly. She gives me a look. "Well, we'll be seeing you all later. Sorry about our… disturbance." I see that the one guy I threw was still unconscious. I step off the Asian and turn to leave. As we're almost out of seeing distance (not really though) I hear, "Wait!"

"What?!" I ask, annoyed.

"I'll go with you." The German said.

"Thanks for asking so nicely." I say but let her come with. Not like I was going to say no, now.

**Currently thinking of publishing this… nah. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it, thanks for all the character submissions. Asian guy was my idea though. Just picture Bruce Lee. :D Until we meet again- Wait now I wanna do my announcer thing again:**

** THINGS AREN'T GOING SO SMOOTHELY FOR THE GANG, ANYMORE. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT CHARLOTTE IS IN REAVER'S HANDS? IS MINNEAPOLIS JUST JEALOUS OF THE GERMAN GIRL… BECAUSE SHE'S GERMAN? WHO IS THE ASAIN? WHEN WILL RUSSIA EVER LEARN WHAT KARAOKE IS? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT… ZOMBIE. CANDY. CHAINSAW MASSACRE!**

**I really do enjoy doing that.**

**/1_/1**

**(O . O)**

**(")-(")**


	14. Ex-Hero

**Hello dear Fanfictionites! Yesterday was my birthday!^.^ Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates.**

Well, I could almost say that the plane ride was… uneventful. I mean maybe if you were any regular person, who hadn't just witnessed the zombie apocalypse, the destruction of your entire lives and your only companions are a bunch of nut jobs than yeah, you could say our plane ride was definitely a ride. But for someone who has been through all that and is coming close to being used to the people on board the aircraft, than you would have no reason to be enjoying any particular part. Except for the silence. Which I believe is a full on first for us.

Bavaria, the German girl, suggested we need a team name. So I said no. End of story. I'm a dream crusher. Then, Bipolar thought it'd be fun to play hide and go seek in the plane… guess how that turned out? But the most best, best part of all, was when Russia shut both Reaver and Kory up, after almost causing our deaths at a very high altitude. NOT TODAY CHILDREN.

"We'll be landing in about uh…. Fifteen minutes uh… it's mostly sunny-uh… partly cloudy, about 60 degrees uh…. I hope you enjoyed flying with uh… Zombie airlines, your one stop shot for getting out of the country…. Uh." By the time Emmett clicked off the loud speaker I was rolling on the ground laughing. But it'd probably be better if I were landing the plane instead… anyways. Emmett's perfect imitation of a captain sent tears running down my eyes, it was so funny.

"Emmett… Emmett… oh my god… where did you pick that up…?" I asked in between laughs.

"Well, y'know. This ol' guy's got enough pleasures up his sleeves." He said flexing a muscle. I ignored the fact that he used the word _pleasures_.

"So this is it." He says looking out at the landscape.

"Yeah, hey maybe you should be helping me land this thing." I nudge him, suppressing a smile. He gives me the most bewildered look. "What? Just because I can fly a plane, do you expect me to land one? That little stunt I pulled in DC was a crash may I remind you." I give him the most dead serious look I think I've ever used.

"But…" He starts, but it's too much. I start laughing to a point where I absolutely could not breathe.

"Hah! You should have seen your face!"

He frowns, "Very mature. Now land the plane." I smile innocently then pay attention to actually getting the plane on the ground. Hah… oh that moment was precious.

We landed easily. Not much too it. Unless you forget to let the wheels down first, then you're kind of in trouble. But I didn't! So we landed pretty safely. Well I mean, you know… it was a little bumpy but…

"YOU CRASHED THE PLANE AGAIN!" Kory's face is pure red.

"Well… I wouldn't say crashed…"

"Above all that, you crashed it into the airport." Texas points out, her red hair blowing in the wind making it look like her head was on fire… hehe.

"Again… wouldn't say I crashed it." I say quietly.

"That might have been the only way out of this country!" Bavaria seemed to have been stuck on leaving here before we even got here.

"What if there were people in there?" Reaver, mouth hanging half open.

"It was more like dented…"

"It's possible." Russia doesn't rule it out.

"Not even dented really…"

"They might have had a cure!" Bipolar says. Hadn't noticed she changed back to schooly-preppy-annoying-bitch girl.

"More like scratched…"

" And it's cold!" She adds. I hear Charlotte whimper, and realize the only people not talking right now were her, Fairbanks and Emmett.

"Alright. Anyone else want to yell at me?" I look directly at those three. No response. "Great, then let's at least fix one problem by going inside.

"It'll be cold in there too! You smashed through all the windows!" Bipolar says.

"Not all of them."

"Guys, lay off her. None of you could have even flown the plane." Emmett says, laying his arm around my shoulders like a shield. Didn't work.

"Oh how _hard _could it be?" Kory asks.

"Minneapolis, it's not that we're mad it's just-"

"No I'm pretty sure we're mad!" Texas interrupts Canada.

"Guys-" Emmett tries.

"You killed our last chance of survival!" Bipolar screeches. When will she change back to that confused mental patient we all know and love?

"WELL WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T?" Fairbanks had decided to speak up now. Well, thanks. "We don't know for sure if the small damage she caused had any impact on this place. So what if a few gates got ruined. There may not even have been people there. It's not likely thinking we haven't seen anyone else here. And so what if she made a small mistake. It's not like you all haven't! So just stop, okay? Isn't what we're all going through bad enough?" She shakes her head. Wow.

"You alright?" Emmett asks low enough for only me to hear.

I smile and nod, "Of course," I was used to the yelling anyways. No different from before everything changed.

"They'll calm down eventually." He whispers into my hair. I almost puke at the thought of him being this close but hey, the comfort was a little necessary considering my current stress level.

That's when we hear the clicking.

_Click, clop, click, clop…_

Almost like a horse… almost like…

"Welcome." Half smiles a blonde-gray haired lady. Wrinkles covering most of her face, but besides had strict and serious blue eyes, was a small and wearing a suit. I soon see the source of the clicking, high heels.

We all stare at her.

"I'm Charlotte. I work with the VKG das Volks Katastrophe Gesellschaft. Or in America the NDC, the National Disaster Corporation.

"They have a corporation for that?" Emmett asks.

She ignores him, "I'm sure you've had a long day. Please, follow me to our head quarters." She pivots and clicks off. We kind of all just stand there, still confused. Then follow her.

"So when did this start… y'know, here?" Kory asks Charlotte.

"The disease began to spread approximately two and a half months ago." She answers, not turning to face him as she talks.

"So you've had time to prepare. How many survivors are there? Are you working on a cure? Do you know how this start-" Charlotte stops walking, stopping us in our tracks.

"I suggest you keep any further questions to yourself, and your mouth shut." She says, her accent heavy with German. Kory nods, I think she may be scarier than Russia. Charlotte takes us down an elevator, then takes us down a long, damp hallway. And then down an even scarier mine elevator- like thing. Where we end up in an underground room, filled with equipment, light, and survivors.

"Welcome to VKG Headquarters." Charlotte says.

**Hey okay so I'm sorry if Volks ****Katastrophe ****Gesellschaft** **aren't the right words, I had to use google translate so you guys probably feel my pain. Anyways hope you enjoyed it(:**

**/1_/1**

**(=T _ T=)**

**( " )-( " )**


	15. Dreams and Disasters

**Hi… I'm really not sure if anyone's still reading this, but whatever…**

"People!" Texas had said-no screeched.

"Well at least she recognizes her own kind." Kory rolls his eyes. Texas shoots him a look. There were so many people, I actually started to get scared.

"So… this is where everyone's been… this whole time…? Reaver asks.

"This is so weird." Bipolar says.

"Strange." Russia nods in agreement.

"How have you been hiding this?" Emmett asks *****Oh Christ, I just realized there are two Charlottes… okay, I will fix this…****** Selma.

"Well, no one really pays attention to broadcasting when the world is having a crisis." She answers.

"Yes, they do." Kory says, annoyed and a vein sticking out of his neck.

"Well. I guess that makes sense." Emmett shrugs it off.

"No, it doesn't." Kory hisses. No one really paid any attention to him.

"Either way… I'm listing you as group 103. Go sit against that wall until I can send a representative to explain further. Have a nice day." She nods and clicks away.

"I don't like this." Reaver shakes his head.

"For once, I agree with you." Kory nods. They glare at each other. _So much for bonding. _

We sat down by the wall like we were told, other strangers speaking all sorts of languages sat around us. A guy speaking French came over to us. He got really close to my face saying things I didn't understand. Emmett shoved him back and put his arm around me protectively. The man walked away.

"I'm scared, Emmett." I burrowed my face into his shirt.

"No, you're not. You're not used to it is all." I look up to see him smiling.

"Shut it." I stick my tongue out at him. I was always anti-social, even before everyone turned into zombies.

" Obviously these people aren't used to interacting with others anymore… or maybe never were…" Emmett nods at an old man with a long beard and hair trying to lick his foot.

"Hm… I suppose so." It was kind of hard to be around so many people in one place.

"Hey guys… I don't like this place." Kory comes and sits by us.

"Yeah, I get that." Emmett shakes his head, "But for now let's just see what happens, they've got everything under control."

"But what if they don't? What if someone already is infected, they just don't know it yet, and everyone else gets it. It could happen." Kory argues.

"It won't, they know what they're doing."

"Fine. But when it happens…" Kory walks away, before exploding with anger. Probably for the best.

"Don't let that scare you…" Emmett says to me. But I wasn't even thinking about that… I was more concerned about how long we would be down here. For a few days? Hours? Months?

I was so made. I'd never be able to see my flipping country again. (Neither will Bavaria for that matter… although she didn't seem to fond of the place anyways…) Maybe wouldn't even make it back home… But really home was never the place I wanted to be anyways. So what difference did it make?

And somehow through everything my iPod has managed to survive this whole journey. So I took it out of my pocket and started listening to it. And the sweet sensation of music overload brought me back to a much, much simpler time.

_Two years prior to the announcement at school. I sat in the band room, a place I visited three times a day during school. Sometimes more at night. Well… now was one of those times, like when I was too afraid to visit home. To afraid to see my mom and brother fight, too scared to walk alone through the city. Or even see Dustin, who had been my best friend since we were toddlers. _

_ Dustin lived in the same apartment building as me. In my darker days, his parents were my foster parents when we moved to the Us and my mom was only able to take care of my brother… Later, when my mom and brother moved into the apartment building, it became Dustin's habit to go from apartment to apartment through the stairwells and whatever. We free ran the rough tops of the city for one we were older, too. We grew up together, hung out together, and at one point in time, were together. But that's another story._

_ Anyways, half the lights in the room were off, and it was winter, so it was already dark outside even though it was only six o'clock. But that's Minnesota for you. I sat at the piano, staring at the keys, not really all there. I was thinking only about the next key I'd strike, the next time I'd strum the bass in the corner, or trill on my flute. I was a virtuoso… or at least… my teachers called me. _

_ But that would change tonight. It would all change. Well for me at least. Maybe everyone else's lives would go on as planned. But mine would stop. _

_ And suddenly I'm standing on that same roof top. (The one that would be destroyed in a few years) and I'm preparing myself for whatever would come next… some sort of mixture of pain and relief I guessed. I swung my legs over a ledge and-_

"What _are you doing?" A voice from behind. I gasp, almost going forward. _

"_I'm uhm…" and before I can even think of what I'm going to say, before I turn and before I rack my brain for who would be up here, he says,_

"_Don't do it. No one's going to want to clean that mess up." He walks over to the ledge beside me, face hidden beneath dark hair. He looks down, studying the fall. "And from here, you'd probably land in front of the door way, maybe falling on someone." He looks at me, face completely serious. Also a face I didn't recognize. But despite the circumstances, I was about to crack up laughing. _

_I moved away from the edge, "So… you're new here?" _

"_Yup, just moved in." He peels a strip of duck tape off of him as if for proof he'd been unpacking boxes. Then sits back down on the ledge, as if it were nothing, as if the fall were only a few feet. He pats the area next to him, but I hardly move. "A second ago you were about to jump, and now you're too scared to go near the edge?" He raises an eyebrow. So challenging him, I sit down. And we end up talking there, past midnight. _

"_By the way," He says, his feet dangling over the ledge. His sweatshirt draped around my shoulders, since it was so cold. "my name's Emmett." _

"Minneapolis?" Russia is waving one of her hands in front of my face. I take me ear buds out and look back at her, trying to remember what just happened. "The uh,… representative is here… we're supposed to go with him."

"Right…" I say, and stand up. As we're walking down a long, damp hallway, finally clear of all those people, Emmett elbows my rib cage.

"How long do you think this will last?" Oh so big bad Emmett has gone down in size since he realized _**WE ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS PLACE!**_

"Don't know…" I sigh. _Don't know…_

**Well… I'd have to say that was quite good myself. (:: AAAANNNDDD (for mainly my fun and possibly your humor…)**

_**WILL REAVER AND KORY'S FUDE EVER END? WILL FAIBANKS EVER TALK? WHEN WILL RUSSIA HAVE HER NEXT DEMONIC STARE DOWN? AND WILL EMMETT AND MINEAPOLIS EVER FIND HOME? STAYED TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IN ZOMBIE CHAINSAW MASSACRE, WERE YOU MAY OR MAY NOT GET ALL THESE ANSWERS… PROBABLY NOT.**_

/1_/1

(=^ . =)

(")-(")


	16. The Most Important Chapter

**HIIIIIII! Thank you to mein Deutschland, my UK(thank you for all your Beautiful British Boy Bands with Bad hair), my Canadian-ay, my bust-a-move Brazil, my Le French, and Italian(ma-ma-mea) readers. It means a whole lot to me. Don't take my stereotypicalness the wrong way. Liebe you all. **_**I never realized it until now, but it is who is there for you in the end. **_

One thing about suicide is… at the last moment, there are two ways you can go. You can pull the trigger, or you can drop the gun. Either way, you're always thinking the same thing. You start thinking about everyone in your life. Every memory, every love every… I don't know. Just everything. And the weird part is, when you think there's absolutely no one left to miss you, that you are just a waste of space in this world, that very last second, you realize there's someone. But it's whether you decide to forget them, or overlook them or not. And when all is done and over, your death still has effect on people. The ones you never knew loved you, that neighbor who waves to you down the street, the sad, guy at the morgue that never had a family. Yeah, you affect them.

What I'm getting at is, whether you die by fault or by your own decision, you die. And _someone_ will be affected by that. And when you think about it that way, it hurts your heart. And this is all running through my mind while we walk down the musty hallway. Emmett's close by my side (as usual) and we're keeping our distance from the rest of the group. Of course, it didn't matter, because we weren't talking. I was so deprived of sleep and lost in my own world that I really couldn't form words of my own rather than waiting to be spoken to. It was pointless, I mean no one was talking really, except Reaver and Kory. Of course, they were arguing about some political crap that (at this point) didn't even matter.

FINALLY. We came to a iron door. Whatever lay inside, must be pretty important. Not that you could be totally sure of that, though. This place seemed pretty much filled with false hopes. It was basically an office. A desk, computer, chairs, filing cabinets. But it didn't feel _office-y. _ It had more of an end-of-the-world vibe to it. So not as welcoming as it should have been.

"Alright, I have paper work for you to fill out and then I'll put you on the waiting list for a dorm-"

"A waiting list?" Texas' voice, high with outrage.

"Yes, I don't believe I stuttered. Now if you will all fill out one of these," He hands me a packet with small text filling about four pages… front and back. "We can get you all settled into a dorm sooner."

"Just one dorm? For all of us?" Russia asks, her eyes wide behind glasses.

"Yes, we don't have enough to give you each your own. So on the front page, we need your first and last na-"

"I'm out of here." Reaver says standing.

"Yup, me too." Texas agrees.

"As well am I." Fairbanks says quietly. I get up, too. No way was I going to sit in this place any longer than I had to.

"If you'll kindly show us the way out…" Emmett says to the guy.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He shakes his head. "It is against our policy."

"Fine. We'll find our own way out." He reaches for the door handle, but it doesn't turn. He kicks the damn thing and it falls to the floor with a _clunk_, swinging open. We run down the hall with the creepy representative guy on our tails. It was like he had been brain washed or something. We turn the corner. And there, there was what we had been waiting for.

Eleven other representatives stood in our way. Each wearing creepy smiles, their faces pretty much the same aside from their eye and hair colors. They were, as I suspected deep down, all clones.

"How the fu-"

"No time!" I cut Kory off leading the group in the opposite direction. No mistakes now. Not this time.

"Hault!" A thick German accent says.

"What is it now?" I groan, thinking it was Bavaria. But really, it was Selma. She was holding a cow prod.

"We can do this one of two ways. You can go back and wait for your dorm, or you can become zombie food." She swings the prod back and forth.

"Zombie…candy…" I correct her quietly, awkwardly shifting backwards. And at that she throws the cow prod towards us, making a beautiful arch in the air towards Bavaria. Electricity flying, and at the last second, she turns and it hits a representative in the face. We jump back, and all of the clones fall limp to the ground, including ours.

"Wooooh!" Reaver shouts shoving Selma aside as we follow him. _What luck. _And you'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, some psycho lady trying to kill you with a cow prod and her evil representative clones. But that's not it. Because that's that one thing about life: It just isn't fair. To a point where, even after all you've been through, karma can't just kick in yet, and let you jinx something like oh, maybe… Saying everyone will turn into zombies, leave, come back and find _everyone __**has turned INTO ZOMBIES.**_ Not fair. No, not fair.

"Ho-ly-shit." Kory says in some sort of weird southern accent. He was a mix between a jock and a redneck, and I just now noticed.

"That's my line dumb-fuck." Reaver shoves him over. _Heh._

"Guys, guys, more important things!" Texas says, as we gaze out upon our zombie friends munching on some sad not-so-surviving survivors.

"Let's just try getting out of here before they notice." Emmett suggests. So we start creeping along the wall until we get to the entrance of the building, and just down the hall was the elevator back up to the airport. We run down the hallway, seeing as it was empty. And then finally the elevator. Bipolar presses the button.

"Please enter code." A mechanical voice said through the elevator, than in various other languages.

"Shit uhm…" Kory starts going at the number pad, while we waited. Then, this happened:

"Access denied." Guess who.

"Oh… _sh-yit_." Guess who.

"You dip-shit!" And guess who.

"_Stop fighting you dumbkoffs or I'll bite your fucking heads off." _Me.

Silence. Then an alarm.

"Way to go!" Texas is now yelling at Kory. So I think we're all pretty angry at him by now, even Fairbanks.

"Kory. Get the code." Emmett hisses through his teeth.

"They're coming." Bavaria says.

"The whole hoard," Russia adds. Bipolar revs her chainsaw. I pull out ol' axe-y.

"Okay. Let's do this." Fairbanks actually speaks up. And then the first of them come. Tripping over each other, like one huge bloody mess. Some were already rotting, all though I'm pretty sure that started before they turned into zombies. Either way, they were gross. Most of their hands were reaching into thin air while they ran towards us. Their eyes were dead, most were missing body parts, and they were making a horrible stench in the room.

"I got it!" Kory says as Bipolar has sawed off three heads. My axes chopped down quite a few zombies as well.

"Let's go then!" Texas rushes him.

"He still has to call the elevator!" Bavaria growls. And then there's the _wooshing _sound. And everything's in slow motion for a second as we rush onto the elevator. The doors start closing, as Kory is rapidly hitting the close button. And there are hands trying to pry it open, but in the end, the hands and other limbs fall to the floor.

"Well… that was close." Kory says.

We all glare at him.

**Well… I hoped you enjoyed that one. Finally the have escaped the underground survival camp, but what will come next? FIND OUT ON ZOMBIE. CANDY. CHAINSAW MASSACRE!**

**/1_/1**

**(=- . - =)**

**(")-(")**


	17. ONWARD!

**Hmmm…**

None surprisingly, the airport was absolutely deserted. This was becoming quite normal, in a way. Killing, silence, killing, yelling, arguing… killing.

But none of this was what any of us expected… well except Emmett… and Kory… and probably Canada… But besides them, this wasn't exactly what we pictured as the end of the world. I always thought it would be like it had before we came here, buildings on fire, planes crashing everywhere, dead people… but then I met my first monster. And axe met with hand and monster go bye-bye. They chewed the wrong piece of candy. And it was amazing how lucky I was, that I had Emmett still… well anyone in our group. The fact that we were all still alive was unbelievable. But I didn't want to jinx that…

"Anyone have a plan yet?" Charlotte actually talks, her voice sending a shiver up my spine.

"No." Emmett shakes his head.

"Bloop!" Bipolar has obtained some sort of fish personality… I didn't quite understand that one.

"I've got nothing." Texas shrugs. And for once, Kory is silent.

This worried me.

"To Australia then?" I ask quietly. Everyone groans.

"No more flying!" Reaver begs.

"No more crashing is more like it." Texas mumbles.

"You try it and say that." I point at her accusingly. She shrugs like it's nothing.

"Well… we're in Germany…" Emmett starts. Bavaria seems to come into the conversation at this point. "We could just have some fun…" Emmett shrugs.

"Maybe we should just go to Australia." Bavaria interjects.

"We're just going to keep running and running…" Russia shakes her head, frustrated.

"Maybe not." Bavaria says, but there's not a whole lot of sureness in her voice.

"Well somebody think of something!" Kory bursts out.

"Why don't you think of something you flat assed llama!" Reaver yells. What does that even _mean?_

"You almost got us killed!" Emmett is out of his cool zone and raging.

"Killed? You're _girlfriend_ almost got us killed!" Texas' face is red.

"I'm not his girlfriend." I say flatly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asks, offended. Oops.

"Wait, _what?" _Reaver is about as confused as everyone else.

"Shut it squid face!" Kory snaps.

"You shut it toe licker!"

"Thank you." Kory smiles deviously.

"_EW_!" Charlotte screeches.

"Gross, dude." I shake my head.

"Bloop!"

"Buffalo, not the time." Russia says.

And we all start arguing.

"Guys…"

"Fuck you! I don't need this shit!" Kory.

"Watch it!" Me.

"I thought we had something special!" Emmett. Desperate.

"Let's just get out of this country!" Bavaria.

"Guys…" Fairbanks.

"No, you're wrong!"

"Don't tell me what's right and wrong!"

"You just left me there!"

"_Left _you there? I _saved_ your fucking life! If I had just _left_ you, you'd have jumped! But you know, maybe I shouldn't have stopped you!" The whole room get's quiet. And all eyes are on Emmett.

"Guys!" Fairbanks is pointing at something. The window, we look out. And in our argument, a crowd of tiny little dots had appeared. Scratch that, not dots, zombies.

"wunderbar." I sighed. And went towards the escalators, everyone following. "Only one way out of this mess." I pull out my axe, going for an epic moment.

"Technically there are two…" Bavaria ruins it. _Thanks._

"Whatever." And I make my slow yet epic descent down the escalators. This wasn't what I had planned. My first trip back to Germany. Never expected it to turn into this: a drop into death. There were so many zombies down there, I honestly didn't know if we'd make it back. There was no turning back now… literally I had destroyed the other escalator when crashing the plane.

"Are you sure about this?" Reaver asks, Charlotte clinging to him.

"Yes." I lie. No.

"Let's do this!" Texas whoops.

"I will enjoy tearing them apart limb from limb." Okay, that's about the scariest damn thing that I've ever heard Russia say.

"Let's kill some zombies." I smile, pleased at my team's cooperation. And so the fighting began. And you know what? It lasted about ten minutes before all zombies were completely dead, motionless and unable to come back from the dead again.

"Well. That was a lot better than crashing another plane." I say pushing my hair out of my face.

"I preferred the plane." Bavaria glares at me. No one else talks but rather gasps for breathe.

"That was fun!" Charlotte jumps up and down. Oh it's when you see those young kids so excited to chop a zombie apart that makes my day…

"No kidding." Texas breathes.

"What next?" Kory asks.

"We go somewhere, do something, I don't know." Emmett shrugs.

"Why don't we go look for survivors?" Russia suggests. We all look at her, obviously she hasn't just seen enough "survivors".

"Yeah, we need more members to our little zombie fighting club here." Texas shakes her head, hands on hips.

"_Well._" Bavaria says. "Let's just do something!"

"Okay, let's walk this way then." And our journey began, across the great parking lot of the airport. Long and perilous, we were growing scarce of food and water. By the time we reached the last gate, Kory was practically crawling on his hands and knees, one arm stretched out towards the light.

"I see it." His voice is raspy, dehydrated.

"See what?" Texas asks, red hair glowing in the radiating sun.

"The light…"

"You dumb-shit that's just a street light." Reaver kicks him in the kidney.

"Oh the pain." Kory flops over onto his back.

"Kory," Fairbanks smacks him, "Get yo' ass up." We all laugh.

"Okay." He jumps up. And we begin to realize that the street light we have discovered, meant we had crossed the whole parking lot. Finally.

"Into the city we go!" Emmett shouts victoriously.

"Keep it down." I shush him, laughing. I think we were all pretty delusional at this point.

"On word ho!" Kory says. He misused the word.

"Mush!" Reaver kicks him again. Kory howls. I couldn't stop laughing, my stomach hurt from it.

"Mush!" It's Emmett this time, riding Kory. I had fallen to the ground laughing.

"Guys… stop that… be serious…" Bavaria laughs.

"Bloop!" We all laugh harder.

"This… isn't safe!" Russia says in between giggles.

"This is perfectly safe!" Emmett says his eyebrows arched. "I gave him a muzzle see." And he wraps duck tape around Kory's mouth.

_Click click._

Total silence now. We've all heard that sound way too many times not to recognize it. Slowly, and as one, we all turn around.

"Oh shit." Emmett says.

**Surprise! New character! But y'know if anyone wants to send in more character I would just love that. Really… it's okay. Seriously. And new readers from Belgium, I thank you for your Belgium waffles. And Australia… you guys have… well you guys are cool. JK Thank you all!**

**Until next time…**

**/1_/1**

**(=$ . $=)**

**(")-(")**


	18. These Three Wise Asses

**Herrmmmm…. How would you guys feel about reading about your characters on actual paper?**

Three shadowed faces belonging to a skull attached to a body, hands holding weapons (shotgun, dual pistols and a rifle.) We stared back, knowing that they had the upper hand. One of them was obviously German (blue eyes, blonde hair and all,) one with brown eyes and short brown hair, and the third was black with deep brown eyes. All three were males. FUCK YEAH!

"Tropfen das waffe." We didn't move… mainly because no one had any clue what he said except for Bavaria who was slowly setting her hatchet down.

"Didn't you hear the man? Drop _your_ _**weapons**_!" The black guys yells.

"Gut," the German guy turns to the black guy, "ist es sicher?"

"Ja."

"Alright. You obviously don't belong here, so why are you trespassing on our territory?" Oh, so the German guy speaks English. Could this get any more confusing?

"We were trying to get away from those crazy-assed National Disaster people." Emmett explains. The brown haired guy laughs.

"What?" Emmett asks, an edge to his voice.

"We've been trying to stop them for weeks!" The German guy says.

"Having that many people in one place cannot be healthy for anyone… or safe." The brown haired guy says with the slightest hint of French to his accent.

"Yeah, they're zombies now." Kory huffs. The German's face goes pure white and his eyes kind of bulge, then go back to the cool, calm features from before.

"Them bitches deserved it." The black guy says… he was definitely from America.

"Come with us," The German guy says, his voice is different from before, but I can't really tell how.

My friends look at me for confirmation. I shrug, thinking what's the worst that could happen… then I remember _exactly _what could happen.

They're secret hide out ended up being a shed in the back of the German guy's grandparent's house. Which, in this scenario, you'd think they'd find a waaaay cooler place to chill. But whatever.

"Our crib," The black guy gestures his hand over a bunch of screens and other electronic stuff. A lot like Kory's place, actually.

"Sick stuff, dude." Kory says, getting a closer look at some of their stuff.

"Ay!" The black guys smacks Kory's hand with his gun.

"Sorry," Kory sighs. I sit on an old couch next to Emmett, and he throws his arm around my shoulders comfortably.

"So, you guys' have names?" Emmett asks.

"I'm Hugo," The French guy introduces himself, "This is Darious and Neap." Darious = black guy, Neap = German. Got it.

"I'm Minneapolis, this is Emmett, Fairbanks, Texas, Russia, Reaver, Charlotte, Bavaria, Bipolar and Bavaria." I say, tiredly.

"Anyways, this is twenty times better than the last place." Kory sighs.

"Like I said, there's no way it's safe to put that many people in one place." Hugo yawns. Neap's face is shadowed, but I can tell he's thinking something. Grieving. He stalks back outside and I follow him into the cool night.

"Who was it?" I ask him. I had followed him into a heavily wooded area, going against my fears. He wouldn't hurt me… yet.

He turns, slightly surprised and then his face is calm again. "A friend," Is the only answer I get. _Well that's helpful._ I'm about to give up when he adds, "Her name was Lilly."

And so I learned the story of Lilly, which was quite similar to Emmett's and mine. It almost hurt to hear it be told by a different voice with a different perspective. Emmett and I had never really talked about it…

"Let's go back." I say to Neap, "It's getting really cold out here." And he almost smiles as we turn and head back to the garage, where I returned to _my precious Emmett_ and tuned into the conversation between Kory, Reaver and Hugo.

"If Steve Jobs were still alive, he would have found a cure." –Reaver.

"Jobs isn't even related to the infection, dip shit." –Kory.

"Obviously Edward Jenner would have." –Hugo.

"All you crack-as are gay." –Darious.

"Whatever man." –Kory.

Kory waves this away and sits on a nearby crate. The room loses its feeling of tension.

"I missed something." I yawn.

"A lot, actually." Emmett says, pulling me into him. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Need… sleep…"

"Then sleep." Emmett half whispers.

"I can't." I argue. I was keeping everything as sane as possible, not enough time for sleep.

"I'll watch, you sleep." He demands.

And so I do…

I wake up in the same room, just in a different place. I was now lying on the floor of the garage, but on multiple blankets and pillows. There's a weight on my side and I turn to see Emmett sleeping on the job. Or… laying on the job.

"Hi." He smiles, his face lit by a blue glow.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, still tired. He points, and on the other side of the garage everyone else is fast asleep, including Darious, Neap and Hugo… way to go Emmett!

"You puff out your cheeks when you sleep." He smiles wider.

"What?"

"You look like a hamster. It's cute." He laughs. I hit him with the pillow lightly, even though I would usually whack his ass off if I wasn't trying to be quiet.

"I think you've said something like that before." I shiver, still cold.

"C'mere." He pulls me back to him. "Go to sleep."

"I'm okay." I yawn again.

"Please?" I didn't know why he wanted it so badly, or what his (evil) intentions were, but now I was definitely not going back to sleep.

"No." I say, but starting to get more and more tired. He sighs, shutting his eyes for a minute, then opens them, and says something. But I don't hear it cause I'm already falling asleep again. "What?" I barely ask. He smiles and kisses my forehead. And then back to dreamland…

**I'm sorry it took so long. I really have been trying to get this up earlier. As usual, review, comment, whatever. Happy New Year and stuff.**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	19. Redneck Takeover

**Hi guys! Thank you for all of your support. Hello Iceland, Malaysia!:)**

Two days later we are ready to explore a little more. If we ever needed, we were welcome back with Hugo, Darious and Neap, but they weren't going to come with us. It was a good thing I hadn't gotten attached to any of them… I was already in fear I was getting quite comfortable with my own group.

"You have everything you need?" Neap asked me, hauling the last crate of water onto the back of our newly acquired truck.

"Yeah, thanks." I smile, hooking the orange bungee cord around itself. He nods.

"I'm gonna miss you white folk up'n here messin with all my stuff!" Darious cries, hugging me. I shove him away awkwardly.

"Yeah, come back anytime." Hugo smiles.

"Right." Bavaria says opening the truck door.

"I call shot gun." Kory yells.

"Over my dead body, butt-face." Reaver shoves him.

"_Mature_," Russia mumbles. Kory shoves Reaver back, and they fall to the ground, throwing punches.

"Someone's going to lose an arm someday." Texas comments, observing them.

"What can you do?" Fairbanks shrugs. I stop watching them and turn back to the guys.

" Anything else we can do?" Neap asks.

"No," I shake my head. "It's been fun, though." I had never practiced goodbyes.

"You have all our numbers. Call us if you need… see you around." Neap gives me one last hug, and something happens. I notice something different about him. When he pulls back, I can see something in his eyes…

"We should get going." Emmett sneaks up behind me, his arm snaking around my waist.

"Yeah," I breathe and turn and wave as we walk to the other car. A nice little viper. Oh how Ich liebe das auto.

"Let's roll, babe." I kiss Emmett and start up the engine, skidding out of the driveway, onto the highway.

"I'm bored." I whine after two hours of speeding, and we were almost on an empty tank.

"Let's stop somewhere, then." Emmett shrugs.

"Fine," I pull into what appears to be a theme park of some kind.

"What's this?" Emmett asks, taking a pair of sunglasses off he had found at a gas station awhile back.

"I don't know," I stop the car and get out, taking in the view of this place. I read a sign, Phantasialand.

"Well, what are we doing here?" He asks.

"I was going to see if they had directions to the nearest zombie horde. What do you think we're doing here? I ask. He glares at me. "Let's go."

We wait leaning on the car for sometime while we keep our eyes out for the others. Finally a blue Silverado and green Charger pull in. We wave them over, which was unnecessary seeing as we were the only car in the parking lot.

"WOOT!" Bipolar screams jumping out of the Charger before it even stops.

"Can we switch cars after this?" Kory asks me, pushing Reaver aside. Reaver decks him.

"It would be nice to have a little change, if that isn't too much trouble." Reaver adds as Kory falls to the ground.

"Leave him," Texas nudges him with her foot, than looks toward the sun, shielding her eyes with one hand. "His tan was growing weak anyways." I shrug, they had to deal with themselves right now. I didn't feel like babysitting today.

We got lucky, Brühl had been evacuated as well as our city had been, so there were no stragglers in the theme park. We wandered through, it was an odd place. With a few rides, and a lot like Disneyworld. But it was nice to just walk around and take in the cool, late autumn air of Brühl.

"You alright?" Emmett asks me as we walk alone down one path leading away from the center of the park.

"Fine." I sigh.

"You miss home…" He pulled me over to another ride, a Ferris wheel… how cliché.

"I do." I say, sliding into one of the seats.

"One second," he kisses me then turns to the control panel. He presses a few buttons, his face lit by the glowing fake-town around us. He came back to the cart.

"My legs ache." It was true, walking like we had… ouch.

"Are you tired?" He asks, resting his arm around me.

"Yeaup." I hear something in the distance, the air stiffens… something wasn't right. "Did you hear that?" I ask Emmett. His eyes are half closed, and we were now at the top of the wheel.

"No…" He yawns.

"Emmett, I'm serious. Get up." I shove him.

"What… what?" He asks, looking down. "There," he points. I look and see it. More zombies… wooh.

"Okay… get us down from here." I say shakily. I feel Emmett's muscles tense.

"Oh… see… I don't know how to get us down any faster than we're going." He says slowly.

"Oh, my god. Okay here." I push past him to the door.

"What're you…"

"Grab my hand." He stares at me. I unlatch the door. "Take it." I urge. The others were in danger, there wasn't time.

"No." He shakes his head. "I won't let you, it's too dangerous." UGGH EMMETT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT?

"Fine." I hop down onto one of the moving bars and brace myself against it.

"Are you crazy?" Emmett yells down at me. I think about that.

"Yes!" I leap across to another bar, and hang there. Then I pull myself up. Almost there.

"Be careful!" He scolds me. I swing over to another bar, than wait… wait… drop down and land on my feet onto the last bar. Look at me, I'm a cat.

"Come on!" I yell up to Emmett.

"No!"

"Emmett just-" My foot slips, I lose my balance, and I feel like I'm plummeting down through the air before my hand catches a bar. Phew.

"Jesus Christ! I thought you were dead for sure!" He yells. Thanks. I twist and drop onto the ground. Oh thank god. I turn, wave to Emmett, and run toward the horde. Axe in hand, as usual.

One regular zombie horde later, and we're sitting quietly over funnel cake as a group. We didn't talk, we just sat around our make shift fire, and ate slowly. It was all pretty nice, until

"I saved your life. You should be thanking me." Kory says to Reaver.

"Go die in a hole." Reaver shakes his head. Kory raises his hand and forms it into a circle, then lowers it towards his crotch.

"Gladly," He smiles.

"You're a pig." I say through a mouthful of funnel cake.

"You're easy."

"_Da faq_?" Did I just hear that?

"Hey!" Emmett gets up. Everyone else is silent. Except Reaver.

"I'll kill you!" Reaver yells at Kory, who is on the other side of the fire.

"I'd like to see you try." Kory laughs.

"Good." Reaver bolts over the fire, and lunges toward Kory. Both go sailing into a corndog stand. There's a crash as the whole thing collapses. Then silence. I walk over, and look down. Three heads pop up.

One: Reaver

Two: Kory

Three: Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin.

"Well… you found me. Here 'ya go." He hands me a stuffed bear. Redneck…

Oh my god, it's the spawn of Reaver and Kory.

"My name's Jay."

Everyone just stared at each other, I broke the silence.

"_Another one?"_

**NEWZZZ CHARACTER! OK SEEYOOOUUUZZZZ!**

**/1_/1**

**(=P.P=)**

**(")-(")**


	20. Fire Wood, Complaints and More Rednecks

**Hi peeps! Is that the term they're using these days? "Peeps?" I need to pay attention to the latest gossip… don't I?**

Menu of Today's Complaints:

For starters, we have a lovely pair of frozen hands, complete with dry, itchy skin.

For the main course, they have prepared a nice trio of redneck/Canadian idiots who fight constantly. And with a side of zombie hordes every few minutes.

Then for desert, there's babysitting ten hormone filled, uncontrollable, and socially in need of help teenagers, all bared with weapons that have all ready killed hundreds of zombies!

And maybe if you're lucky you'll get some after dinner coffee to warm your insides… which are currently freezing to death.

Can you tell it's been a long day?

"Hey." Nudge. "Hey." Shake. "Hey."

"WHAT DO YOU _WANT_?" I hiss at Kory. He cowers, and I sigh. "Sorry," I breathe.

"It's okay. You're not that scary." Jerk. I ignore him.

"So what _do _you want?" I ask.

"I was wondering how many bags of frozen hamburgers we had left." Kory explains.

"Why does it matter?" I ask him, rubbing my hands together for warmth.

He shrugs, "I was thinking about cooking some of them in a little while… if they ever get back with the fire wood." He jerks his head in the general direction that Reaver and Emmett had gone about two hours ago into the woods.

"I hope they didn't get eaten by wolves." Jay raises his eyebrows. "Well… darn shame if they did." He adds. ****If you get that joke then I hope you are laughing your ass of right now**** I shiver, from the thought of them being eaten alive, and the cold.

"We'll wait another hour for them… if not, we'll send a search party… I'm pretty sure that one talks to wolves." Kory's looking at Bipolar. True 'dat.

"Are you keeping a list of what's been eaten, what hasn't?" Texas asks Kory, walking over.

Kory looks up, "Yeah, make sure the others know you're not supposed to eat anything without talking to me first." He jabs a thumb into his chest.

"Right…" Texas walks back over to where the other girls are huddled… geez I'm an outcast even when the world is ending.

"Got any squirrel meat?" Jay asks.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You ain't ever had squirrel meat? Aw, you haven't lived a day in your life." Jay shakes his head, disappointed.

"Sorry,"

"One time, my friend Pete, he tried to jump off a roof into a garbage can and-"

"They're back." Kory cuts Jay off.

"Oh, good. They aren't wolf food." I get up from the log I was sitting on.

"That's all right I'll tell you another time." Jay mumbles.

"Got wood people!" Emmett raises to branches above his head. No one laughs.

"Took you long enough." I glare at him.

"Sorry," He hugs me, "I will warm you with the power of my hugging!"

I push him away, "No, you will warm all of us with the magic of fire. Go." I point at the meek pile of fire wood that somehow took them three hours to collect.

"Okay," He kisses my cheek and returns to the task at hand.

"Anyone else notice… that it's cold." Reaver asks, attempting to make a neat stack of branches. He didn't succeed.

"That's what normally happens in winter." I sigh.

"Nuh-uh!" Texas says, the other girls following her to circle the soon-to-be fire.

"Yeah, unless you've only experienced summer." Fairbanks argues. Did she just… talk?

"It's never this cold." Texas shakes her head in disbelief. That's when we all realized, Texas lived in Texas.

"Okay… so who here has not experienced winter before?" I ask. Jay, Texas and Kory raise their hands.

"If it's only twenty degrees now… Oh, boy." Emmett winces.

"It gets worse?" Texas' mouth hangs wide open.

"Much." Russia answers her. Kory groans. Texas crosses her arms. And Jay is quiet… I'm starting to like this kid.

"Get used to it." Emmett nods.

"Wait 'til it snows!" I clasp my hands together and waddle excitedly. This would be great.

"What."

"Fire, chop, chop. Move it." I kick Emmett. Him and Reaver finally get the fire going… with a little pyrotechnic explosion-y help from Jay…

"So tomorrow… we find some warmer clothes, yes?" Russia asks.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kory nods.

"And maybe… shelter." Bavaria adds.

"Also a good idea." Reaver says, "Maybe even a better one." He looks at Kory, knowing this would trigger something… anything.

"Whatever…" And for a second it seems like Kory's going to pass up a fight when, "Clothes are more important."

"Are not."

"Are, too."

"Prove it." Reaver raises an eye brow.

"Oh, how about deer meat?" Jay lights up, I don't think he was aware of the argument brewing in front of him…

"No." Kory and Reaver say at the same time, then glare at each other again.

"Guys, not around the fire." I shoo them away.

"Yeah, not around the fire, Kory." Reaver sits back down. It's becoming clear that Reaver is the smarter of the two.

"You get back up you coward!" Kory's face starts to burn bright red.

"Those sound like fighting words to me." Reaver observes, calmly.

"They were!" Kory bursts. Reaver was totally doing this on purpose.

"The lady said not to fight around the fire, so I'm not going to fight around the fire. Now please, sit back down."

"Thanks, Reaver." I smile.

"Don't mention it." He smiles back. Kory was still looming over him. "What?"

"Get up and fight." Kory growls.

"We've been over this." Reaver waves him away.

"Fine." Kory actually sits down. WOAH.

"So continuing with whatever we were talking about…" Bavaria changes subjects.

"Plans for tomorrow," Charlotte reminds her, quietly.

"Right. Anyone know where the nearest mall is?"

"The _mall_?" Kory, Reaver, Emmett and Jay all asked at pretty much the exact same time.

"Yes, dumb-nuts, the mall." Texas glares at them. They all groan in sync. Well at least the agree on something. The sun had finally set, and it was increasingly cold outside. Nowhere to sleep tonight but under the stars.

"Well… I'm going to go to bed if we're waking up early." Emmett says, rolling onto his side, reading my thoughts.

"Right on." Bavaria agrees. A few others lay down, away from the fire. I shiver.

"Goodnight." Emmett says, hugging me.

"Night." I sigh.

**That was a REALLY boring chapter… I know, I'm truly sorry. But I will write soon… Until then…**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	21. Toy Tricycles

**I am SO sorry. I know it's been forever…**

It was early, too early for whatever day of the week it was. We drove down the highway in silence. The truck rattled as we went along the gravel road. It was clear everyone was exhausted, because it was dead silent.

I sighed, looking away from the window to Reaver, who was driving. It was him, Emmett, Kory, and Jay in this one van. And if Reaver and Kory were within a mile of each other and there was no fighting, something really was the matter.

"Hey," Emmett said in the backseat. "Take the next right." He says looking at his map he picked up at a gas station a few miles back.

"Okay, thanks." Reaver huffed. What was up with these guys?

"Can we stop for food soon?" Kory asks.

"Sure." Reaver says. My jaw dropped.

"Wake me up when we get there." Jay yawned. I turned around to look at them, no one was killing eachother… yet.

One hour later we pulled into the parking lot of the mall. It wasn't huge or anything. But it was something. I could already see what appeared to be a sporting goods store. We could get warm clothes there.

"Hey… Minneapolis?" Fairbanks asked hesitantly, coming out of the front of the store as I was walking in. They had gotten there first.

"Yes?" I ask, axe in hand.

"Uhm… I don't think swimming suits are going to save us from the cold…"

"What?" I ask, pushing past her. The store wasn't as I expected. I was dumb and didn't think about. The store wasn't ready for winter, but just ending summer. Since the stores here must've been shutting down in the middle of September.

"No…" I hissed, scanning the racks for any signs of warm clothes.

"We're so screwed." Kory sighed.

"Shit, man…" Emmett sighed. This mall was our only hope.

"Okay, okay. Normally stores get ready for seasons early, right? I'm sure one of these have winter stuff." Texas reasoned.

"Okay, split up. We'll all take different sides of the mall. Russia, Texas and Kory, go to the East side. Fairbanks, Emmett and Bavaria take the West side. Bipolar and Reaver, come with me We'll take the North and South sides… Hey, where's Jay?" I ask, realizing we were missing one. Everyone shared nervous glances.

"Oh! I know." Kory speaks up. _How reassuring._ "We forget to wake him up. He's still in the car." Kory has a moment of pride, then realize this is a bad thing. "Oh."

"Okay, you go get Kory." I (reluctantly) toss him the keys.

"Fine." He turns and walks off his own way.

"Bipolar go with Texas and Russia, I think Reaver and I can manage."

"What?" He asks confused.

"Pay attention." I sigh, and start walking toward the South side of the mall.

**Somewhere in the middle of the parking lot…**

"God, it's cold out here." Kory says to himself. The parking lot is quiet, minus his complaining.

He continues to walk until he reaches the truck. He wipes the frost off the window with his hand and looks inside. Jay was still sleeping, he never even realized the group had left him. Kory unlocked the truck and opened the door.

"Wake up." He shoved Jay off the back seat.

"Hey!" Jay shouted, waking up, mid fall.

"Come on, the others are already inside." Kory pulled Jay out of the car, and the two began their long trek across the parking lot…

**Near the southern end of the mall…**

"Do you really think there's a store with what we're looking for?" Reaver was the first to break the silence. I sighed. Thinking about that.

"It's worth looking for." Is all I say, tightening my grip around the axe. We walk quietly through the entrance of a clothing store. If anything we could restock on food. I'm wandering around the shoes when Reaver catches up with me again.

"Y'know something?"

"What?" I ask, trying to see if they had any boots.

"I don't think you're as strong as you act sometimes." He picks up a box of hiking boots and shoved them under his arm. I grunted in response.

"I mean it. Not in a bad way, though. Sometimes you just try to be strong for everyone else. Cause obviously you're the leader here, but you try really hard. I don't know. I think you should take a break for a while." He grabs a bag from behind the counter and shoves the box in it.

"What are you getting at, Reaver?" I look up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Let me take charge. Just for a little bit. Please?"

"Why do you want to be leader? It's a lot of pressure, and a lot of work." I sigh, finally finding a pair of boots with fur on the inside. I grabbed a bag as well and shoved them in it.

"I like to be in control of things." He shrugs. "And to give you a break."

"How do I know I can trust you. I mean, no offense. But I'm letting a lot of lives be trusted in your hands." I start looking for something else, a coat possibly.

"I don' t know. Really, I can't think of anything. But you can. Please?" He asks again. I give up on the whole coat business and grab a relevantly warm looking sweatshirt. I think about what he's saying. I'll finally get to rest and kick back. I could still be in charge of Reaver… It could work that way. What could go wrong?

"Okay." I say. Reaver smiles, and we leave the store.

**Back in the parking lot…**

A large horde of zombies were chasing Kory and Jay as they made their way to safety inside the mall. They ran and ran. Finally they made it into the doors of a department store connected to the mall. They locked the door and searched for items to defend themselves.

**Half an hour later…**

Kory and Jay are twelve feet from the door, staring at the crowd of zombies pounding on the glass. Jay was sitting on a plastic tricycle, flame thrower in hand. Kory was armed with a baseball bat and a hockey mask. Remote control cars were lined up with explosives, and Kory had rewired them so they were all controlled by one remote. He held the remote in his hands and took a deep breahe.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready." Jay answered.

Kory shot the lock open, and the horde entered.

**To be continued…. MUAHAHAHAHA:D**


	22. Welcome to the Cemetery

**2,000! Countries I have never even heard of are reading this… wowzers. Hey!:) If you're unhappy with the story, please, LET ME KNOW.**

"You… You are both idiots." I sigh, wrapping gauze around one of Jay's cuts… caused by Kory, of course. He winced a little as a slapped tape on it.

"No, he's the idiot." Kory says.

"Dip shit." Reaver mumbles.

"Fuck wad." Kory sneers.

"Yarn suckers." Jay glares at them both. He received confused glances.

"Stop fighting." Russia sighs, unwrapping a candy bar. We were sitting in the middle of a gas station, surrounded by snack foods and various things no one needed.

Or you didn't think you needed, until you face a zombie apocalypse

"Okay, you should be good now." I smile, putting away the medical gear I picked up at the mall before this all happened.

"Good?" Jay asks, glancing at the gauze.

"You won't lose your arm or bleed to death or anything." I clean up the little shards of glass I pulled out of his skin. Those poor idiots.

"We need to get going soon." Reaver says, checking the clock on the wall. I held my tongue, as much as I'd like to disagree with him.

"Why?" Kory asks. He was still very unhappy about Reaver becoming leader.

"Because, it's not good to stay in one place for too long. You could get attached." Reaver sighs.

"What's so wrong with getting attached?"

"When you get attached, it's harder to lose." There's this look in Reaver's eye, and I see it in Charlotte's, too.

"What if you lost one of us?" Texas sniffs. I cringe.

"I'm not attached to any of you." He lifted his back pack over his shoulder and grabbed his gun that was lying on a chair. He began to walk out of the station, when he adds, "Let's move."

We were packed and moved out of there in under fifteen minutes. I was once again shoved into the van with the guys. I never really understood though, why they could hate eachother so much and still choose to ride in the same car.

"I think Minneapolis should be leader again, I like her more." Kory has not gotten off this since we rescued them from the store back at the mall.

"No." I yawn.

"Fine." Kory says. It's surprisingly quiet for the next few minutes. I close my eyes, relieved of having to drive anyone for a while. It's been nice, not having to take care of everyone every second.

The there's a crash.

It all kind of goes in slow motion, the car comes to a dead stop, there's a ripping sound, and then a breaking sound. I realize those were the noises of a seatbelt and the windshield. I think Reaver is swearing. And then the whole world dissolves.

I'm being dragged across a cemetery.

This is the first thing I realize when I come to. And immediately I believe I'm dead, because this was what I imagine would be the groups' sad attempt at burying me. But something about this was a little off… Oh yeah, I was alive.

"Oh!" Texas looks at me. She and Fairbanks stop dragging me.

"Thank you." I brush myself off and stand up. "Where's Emmett?"

"It's interesting how you're not worried about Kory and Reaver and Jay as well." Texas smirks.

"I am." I look behind me at the truck. It sat there., smoking, it's windshields destroyed. Four bodies lay next to it. "Holly cow!" I run over to them. There were shards of glass everywhere. Reaver had gone straight out the windshield, as I had.

"We pulled Kory, Emmett and Jay out of there." Russia explains. Now I saw that they were moving slightly, breathing slowly. Except Reaver.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask. Though the answer was right in front of me.

"Kory passed out, Emmett messed his arm up and Jay's just sitting there, I don't know why." Bavaria explains. I looked at them… someone was ,missing…

"Where's Charlotte?" I panic.

"She's over there." Texas pointed at a graveyard on the side of the road. I couldn't see Charlotte through the mist, but I trust that she was there.

"Go take care of her, I'll help these guys." I examine one of Reaver's wounds. There was a long gash from his forehead to his cheek bone. I went to the truck to grab my back pack full of medical supplies. It was deathly silent, the fog had set in pretty thick. I took out some rubbing alcohol and prayed it wouldn't scar.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to the motionless (minus his breathing of course) Reaver. Then I glance back at Jay, Kory and Emmett. I think Jay was sleeping. I finish with the gash and check for more injuries, but find none. Then, walk over to Emmett.

"You okay?" I ask. I touch his arm and he winces in pain.

"Just fine," He says somewhat sarcastically. I look through my bag for something to prop his arm up with. "How about you?"

"Okay." I do the best I can to make a cast out of gauze, which sadly was the only real medical supplies we had.

"You don't look okay." Emmett raises an eyebrow.

"_Thanks_."

"No, I mean," He laughs, "I mean look at your leg."

"Huh?" I look, there are tiny little pieces of glass stuck to/in it… Then one large shard of glass protruding from my calf. How did I miss _that? _The pain finally catches up with me, and I cringe. Then try to ignore it and finish with Emmett's arm.

"Here," Emmett brushes the stray glass on my leg, then grabs a tweezers out of my bag and starts picking out the small ones emerging from my skin. I close my eyes once the blood starts streaming down my leg… "Take these," I open my eyes again and Emmett's handing me a bottle of pain relievers.

"Thanks," I dry swallow them and close my eyes again. I want to scream every time I hear the small _clink, clink _of glass hitting the pavement. Then it stops. I open my eyes again, and Emmett is carefully studying the last and biggest piece of glass.

"This… might hurt… slightly." Emmett sighs. I'm about to ask him why when there's an agonizing pain in my calf. And a blood curdling scream is escaping my mouth.

"I'm sorry." Emmett throws the shard of glass, but he looks more amused than sorry.

"What the _hell_ was that? Jay is walking over to us. He sees the blood gushing from my leg and nods in understanding. I think I may have woke everyone up, because even Reaver was walking over, startled. Emmett starts working on the wound and I think I'm going to pass out.

"You idiot!" Reaver yells at Emmett. "You don't just rip glass out of someone's skin. That just makes it worse."

"I didn't see you doing anything to help." Kory's now here, and a fight is more than obviously brewing.

"I didn't see you doing anything, either." Jay steps in.

"Would you all just shut up?" Emmett asks impatiently.

"You shut up!" They all yell at once. Then the three start to kill each other. Pfft. Guys. I see something coming from the fog, and it's Texas, her face seems a little panicked.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, starting to get up, but then realize I can't. Emmett shakes his head and sighs.

"We can't find Charlotte." Texas' face is one of sheer horror.

"What?" Reaver stops fighting for a second and looks at her.

"We-When we went back to talk to her, she was sitting on top of a head stone. Then we thought we saw one of you guys, so we went to go get you, but there wasn't anyone there. So we went back, but when we got there, Charlotte was gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Reaver is very unhappy about this.

"Vanished. Poof. No sign of her, whatsoever. This place gives me the creeps, let's find her and get out."

***ahem* WILL MINNEAPOLIS EVER BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN? WILL THE GUYS EVER COME TO AN AGREEMENT? WHAT WILL THEY DO WITHOUT A THIRD CAR? ARE THERE OTHER UNDEAD CREATURES OUT THERE OTHER THAN ZOMBIES? WILL THE GROUP EVER FIND CHARLOTTE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON **_**ZOMBIE! CANDY! CHAINSAW MASSACRE!**_


	23. Rescue Mission

**S'up people! :D I really don't have much to say…**

Reaver's mouth hung open wide as everything started to sink in. Charlotte had just vanished into thin air, with no trace at all. Paralyzed for only a second, Reaver looks for something to say.

"You lost my little sister?" There was no emotion behind it, just a hesitant silence that followed.

"I… I didn't _lose _her…" Texas says in a small voice.

"Move." Reaver pushes past her, walking towards the cemetery.

"I'm sorry." She calls, and you can see the slight shake of his head as he disappears into the fog. I sigh, and limp in the general direction he had gone. An uneasy task thanks to the thickness of the air. When I do find him, we walk in silence.

"What do you think happened to her?" I ask him.

"I… don't know. I don't want to know… I just want her to be safe." His fists are clenched, jaw tight. I felt bad for him, worse for Charlotte.

"Where do you want to start looking?" My head is starting to hurt.

"Anywhere… I don't care." A weak leader is one that makes irrational decisions based on emotions. We continue to walk until we here muffled voices.

"What was that?" I ask, startled.

"Huh?" Reaver down at me, obviously not listening.

"I heard something… someone." I whisper. Something flashes in his eyes, and he's grabbing his crossbow. I glare at him for making so much noise in doing so, and I crouched behind a headstone.

"You don't suppose—"

"Shh!" I hiss.

"Vat do you vant me ta do Vith da girl, boss?" The voices get louder as they come closer. This one was a bit Norwegian.

"I don't care! And be _quiet!_ They could be anywhere, looking for her." Another voice, the boss.

"I'll leave 'er 'ere den." The Norwegian voice answers. They voices grow softer as they argue about a shortage on food. I pop up from behind the grave, but Reaver pulls me back down.

"What?" I growl.

"Let me go first, it could be dangerous." He insists, and crawls out from behind the stone. I roll my eyes. I wait, somewhat worried when he doesn't return for fifteen minutes. Then, as I'm resting against the stone a head pops out of nowhere. "It's safe!" He says joyfully.

"You scared me." I say flatly.

"Good." I follow him towards a building, probably for the people who water the flowers in the spring. It's eerily quiet. And now with the danger of others survivors, we have to keep out for more than one enemy.

"Where is she?" I ask. He doesn't answer, but starts peeking into random rooms. We try about four until we reach one with a sign saying _Manager_. Reaver tried the door knob.

"Locked," He states, looking around. "Give me one of your hair pins." He instructs, studying the lock. I have to think about what he's asking. Through everything, I've managed to completely forget about what a hair pin even is.

"Okay," I pull one of the few left in my hair out and hand it to him. He tries the lock again. It takes him a while, but finally the knob turns and there's a click.

"Charlotte?" Reaver asks softly, checking around the room. There, on top of a shelving unit, tied up, was Charlotte. Her eyes were wide. And they shifted over to the other side of the room. Our gazes slowly followed, and saw why she was so afraid.

"Oh dear lord." I sigh, grabbing my axe. One big ass, steroid infused zombies slowly turned around, one arm broken. He let out some sort of groan. Reaver readied the crossbow. Aiming right for his head, the zombie's right eye disappears in a flash.

"He's still standing." I breathe, amazed.

"Not for long." Reaver says, determined. He grabs a machete out from the inside of his coat, and rushes toward the zombie, slashing the arm that wasn't broken. The zombie flings his arm toward him. Reaver falls backward, clutching his side. "Damn, that's one strong zombie." He gasps. I carefully beeline for the giant zombie, strike him with the axe, and dodge an arm as it flies toward me. And for a few minutes I'm in, out, in, out. Until finally the zombie falls.

I pull Charlotte down from the cabinet, and rush over to Reaver. He's breathing in short gasps, face contorted, laying awkwardly on the floor.

"How bad is it?" I ask, kneeling beside him.

"I'll live." Is all he says.

"Is he going to be okay?" Charlotte asks me. I nod, sighing again. The amount in which I sigh has greatly increased since this all started.

"Can you stand up?" I look toward the door, suddenly remembering the Norwegian and his boss.

"Probably, we need to get out of here." He rolls onto his other side, and makes his way onto his feet. We find our way out of the building, and try to figure out where we had come from. As we navigate our way through the fog, we hear voices.

"She's gone, boss!" The Norwegian.

"What do you mean gone? The zombie get her?" The boss asks, clearly annoyed. We quicken our pace.

"No, I mean she's not 'ere!"

"What?" The Boss yells. We're nearly running, or there's me who is limping/skipping. "Those bloody thieves! When I get my hands on—" And we're at a full sprint, running and jumping past graves stones. Finally we meet the road again. And run in the direction of the truck.

"Get in the car." Reaver yells, shoving everyone into the two vehicles still working. I quickly made a count… we were all here.

"What? What happened?" Fairbanks looks scared. Jay starts to pull out his sword, but I quickly tell him there's no need.

"We just need to run." I tell him. I explain it to Emmett what's happening, he nods and pushed half the group into one of the car while reaver and I take the other. Somehow I get stuck in the driver's seat.

"Drive!" He yells, jumping in. I fiddle with the keys, the stick, everything. I had never driven anything but that motorcycle and the plane. "Go!" He urges me. I shove the stick into drives and hit the gas pedal. Then immediately break. A large figure stands in front of the truck.

"You kids are _screwed._"

**So suspenseful, I know. Hope you enjoyed… until next time…**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	24. Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother

**JESSIE HANSEN I LOVE YOU! **

**Sorry it has been so long… uhm… new character today!:D**

I sat, holding my breathing, staring. The truck was silent. We were all statues.

"You're not going anywhere. Not alive at least." The boss licked his lips. Shot gun in hand. But then I remembered our situation.

Okay, let's do some simple mathematics. Two cars… Approximately twelve young adults versus a Norwegian and what appeared to be a fat Italian holding a gun. Now it might just be me, but it looks like we could win this one.

"Move out of my way, butt-tard!" I yell out the window. Reaver shoots me a look. Seriously am I the only one seeing our chances of beating them? Before he could even answer, in fear of him shooting me through the windshield, I hit the gas and we rushed forward. I never saw if he got out of the way in time or not…

We drove awhile, with the other car right behind us. It was silent, still. I think everyone was just a little freaked out. Then Russia spoke up.

"Where are we going?" She asks, peering out the window.

"I'm… not really sure." I say, slowing down. I didn't want to drive anymore. "We'll get out for a bit, walk around, then Reaver," I turn to him, "You can drive." I stop the truck and we get out, stretching our legs. It was just a small dirt road, I wasn't even sure where we were anymore. There was only farmland in all directions.

"Hey do you guys see that?" Bavaria says, squinting to see something in the distance.

"No." Texas looks as well.

"I see it." Fairbanks says, quietly.

"I think it's a farmhouse." Bavaria adds.

"We should go see if they have food." Jay says. After a few minutes, we get back into the vehicles and head off in the direction of the house.

To put it simply, the house was _huge._ At least from the outside. But this only made things more complicated. The bigger the building, usually the more zombies inside. We all stare at the door, waiting for someone to be brave enough to open it. Without hesitating, Jay walks inside. Careless to whomever or whatever lived or did not live inside.

"Jay!" I hiss.

He turns around, "What?"

"Be careful!" He shrugs, and goes inside anyways. We follow him.

"Holy shit!" I hear him yell as I creep around the corner.

"What?" I panic. He starts laughing. There's nothing there. I jab him in his rib cage with the back of my axe.

"Ow." He says, and I can't tell if it's sarcastic or not. Emmett comes behind me and pushes me forward into the living room. There's a short silence, then we break off into groups. Me, Russia and Bipolar go up a stair case into a third, then second level. Russia scans the ceiling of the third level hallway, she grabs a latch.

"I think this leads up to an attic…" Russia observes it.

"Hey!" I jump to the noise in all of the silence. We all turn and see Jay at the other end of the hall. "Come 'ere. We found someth'n." We follow him down the stairs into a living room where Bavaria and Fairbanks were standing awkwardly. It was easy to see the room was decorated for country living. Old, blue couch, wooden rocking chair. Coffee table with a white lace cover and a wood fire.

But it wasn't quite perfect because of the tragic scene in the center of it all.

A guy, hard to tell his age, knelt down beside a body that appeared to be drowning in its own blood. My stomach tightened in knots. His light brown hair covered most of his face, but it was easy to see he was so caught up in his own mess that he didn't even notice us. Suddenly I felt invasive.

Instead of doing what I should have (backing the hell off and leaving him and this house alone) I walked over to him and laid my hand on his shoulder. He whipped around. Fear almost stabbing me with his eyes. I then realized, he could kill me, right now.

But suddenly his glare melted, and his face looked sad and his whole being disheveled. He dropped the kitchen knife he was holding and stood up slowly.

"My name's Nick. I'm from Duluth. A couple months ago my parents and I moved out here for my dad's job… But then this whole virus thing happened and… I had to kill them." He explains. We all nod silently.

"Oh my gosh! Guys! Check out this cool sword I found." Jay walks back into the room with a (okay it was pretty cool) sword.

"Jay-" I start

"It's got- see this blade here and-"

"Jay." I try again.

"And it's so shiny I just-"

"JAY IT IS NOT THE TIME!" I screech. He stops talking.

"Uhm… So, Sorry you had to see… that. But… what can I do for ya?" Nick asks, his face brightening.

"Uhm… we…" I start.

"We would appreciate some food." Jay barges in. _Way to go redneck_.

"Sure." Nick says, to our surprise. That was _waaaaay _easier than any of us expected. Russia, Fairbanks, Bavaria and Bipolar all follow Nick to the kitchen while Jay and I look around for the others.

"That was really rude." I hiss at him as we are walking through the house.

"Sorry." He says, lowering his head shamefully.

"Tell that to Nick, not me." I cross my arms.

"Sorry, Nick." He says to no one in particular. I put my head in my hands. "Everything okay there?"

"You… you are just _too_ much to handle." I complain.

"What? How? I practically take care of myself. Feed, clean..."

"That's not what I mean… It's everyone. It's just too hard for me to keep track of all of you." I say quietly.

"Minneapolis… you don't have to watch all of us. Nobody gave you that job. We just figure since you seem to like be'n leader 'n all we let you have yer fun." He nods, then stops walking. I stop, too. "Found 'em."

We meet the others back in the kitchen. Nick (thank god) had food sitting on the table. Without a second though, we all started eating. And as we did, I began to wonder how Nick had done it. Sat there, staring at his dead (I think it was his mom) parent, who he had killed. And then got right back up and helped some strangers out that just walked into his house. But then again… isn't that what we all did?

**Well… that's that and what's dead is dead. Which is a lot of people. So stay tuned… Because it's gonna get **_**JUICY**__**:3**_


	25. That one time

**Still wouldn't mind some reviews… Happy March!:D**

It turns out Nick isn't really a bad guy. I mean, no one ever said he was. And the whole killing his own parents thing was strictly survival. So he wasn't a horrible edition to the team, as long as he could take care of himself.

It's Saturday night (yes for the first time in a _long_ time I'm actual aware of what day of the week it is) and we just left Nick's house. It wasn't as quiet as it normally was. There was actually conversation amongst us… It was almost scary.

"I would have been just fine without ever meeting you." Reaver tips his head up.

"Oh come on," Kory elbows him, "You know you're life wouldn't have ever been the same."

"You're right." Reaver sighs, pushing him away. "And that's probably for the best."

"Honestly," Russia mumbles.

"Well, love, you know you couldn't live without us." Reaver says in a mock British accent.

"You suck at accents." Russia shakes her head.

"Oh, do I? _Vittle Girl_?" He's know trying a Russian accent.

"Get out." I point towards the window. Reaver smiles, I shake my head.

"You just don't know how to have fun." Jay says from the front seat. We acquired a new vehicle since leaving Nick's, so we weren't as squished as before.

"I'm pretty sure I know how to have fun."

"You're wound up tighter than Michael Jackson's face lifts." Kory observes.

"Ouch," I roll my eyes.

"Now, now children." Reaver chastises.

"You're all freaks." Kory says.

"Shut it pork head," Jay glares at him.

"You shut it, you're so stupid you don't know sheep shit from cotton seed!" Kory spits. _What?_

"That's lower than quail shit in a wagon rut!" Jay says. _Oh, dear lord._

"_Stoooooooooop._" I moan. "You two are _sooooo_ annoying. For once just shut up."

"Very well then," Kory sniffs. I look out the window, my eyes light up. _Ah, finally! Civilization!_

Of course that civilization is zombie infested but what are ya gonna do?

We pull over and everyone gets out. Things were going so well…

"No more farms!" Bavaria sighed happily. We pulled out some of the food we had been storing for quite awhile now… I wasn't even sure what was still okay to eat.

We sat by the cars on the side of a bridge, just before the city. I looked for a sign that might give us our location, but couldn't find one. So we sat there and ate.

"Did anyone hear that?" Fairbanks half whispers as we're loading everything back into the cars.

"Hear what?" Texas asks. The sound of metal scraping against pavement filled the air. We all turned from the direction we had originally come. I could just barely make out movement in the shadows of the buildings by the bridge.

"Oh my god." Emmett breathes, motionless. Shocked, he turns around slowly and looks directly into my eyes, "Get in the truck." Even I'm paralyzed by the sight.

"Move!" I yell. We hurry into the cars. Reaver started our truck's engine. I could hear my heart pounding in my head.

At least thirty to fifty bloodied faces were after us now, jaws hanging wide open, drawling. Black, dead eyes focused only on us. Ready to devour. Then, the worst possible thing happened.

"We're running out of gas." Reaver says, looking at the gauge.

"Shit," I looked in the rear view mirror, the horde wasn't far behind us. The sound of their moans filled my head. I think. I think hard about our next move. I search for places to hide. I see a sign for a subway entrance. "There! Stop the car!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Reaver's face is red.

"Yes, now stop the freaking car!" I shout. He gives me a hesitant look and the truck comes to a halt. We open the doors, I hear them slamming in the background. The rest of the group's confusion as they're stopping their cars. But there's absolutely no time to explain. I crossed my finger (in my head) that this would work. We ran down the steps, the horde was growing, they were within reach now. A chainsaw started, that was Bipolar. A gun shot, screaming. It was almost all slow motion. I felt rumbling under my feet. _Perfect._

"Just hang in there, everyone!" I shriek.

"_Sure!_" Kory hisses angrily.

"Stupid zombies!" Texas wails, crushing a zombies head under her foot. I could hear it now.

"Step off!" Emmett shoves one back and shoots it.

"GO BACK OFF IN YOUR OWN JACK YARD!" Jay slices a zombie's torso in half. I could see light coming from the tunnel.

"Almost there!" I yell, spinning on my heel to chop a head off with my axe.

"What are you waiting for?" Bavaria pants, whacking a zombie with her hatchet. The subway train finally pulled in and the doors started opening.

"Get inside!" I yell and we all swarm into the train.

"We've got to hold them off." Kory makes a clean cut. _My little fighters._

"How much longer?" There were tears streaming down Charlotte's eyes.

"_The door's are now closing."_ An electronic, feminine voice informs us.

"It'll be alright, Charlotte." Reaver says, saving his little sister from an oncoming zombie. The doors shut, a few limbs remained in the doors. We all sighed with relief.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask. They all nod. Everyone was there, it was going to be okay.

"Damn zombies." Russia sighs, sitting down. The train started to move, and we had to grab something for support.

"What are we going to do now?" Charlotte asks Reaver, her tears drying. Reaver looks at me for an answer.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Fairbanks whispers. I think about my response for a second. I really didn't know what was next.

"We survive." Is all I say. "That's all that matters, is that each and everyone one of us outlast this. We've already lost everything else. But I will not let us lose each other. No matter how much you loathe one another," I look at Reaver, Jay and Kory. "We are going to stick together." A few nods, but mostly silence. Just the rumbling tracks beneath us as the subway broke out of the tunnel and into the light. It went above the city and we could see the demolition Germany had endured as well. I held my breath for a second. Wondering if the rest of the world had suffered like this. And if there really was somewhere we could be safe.

**It's kind of a short, but action packed chapter. Sorry/: If I made any mistakes, it's cause I'm exhausted. So if you really want to, you can piss and moan about it all you want. Until next time, my dears…**

**/1_/1**

**(=' . '=)**

**(")-(")**


	26. Streaks of Blood

**Hey guys… So… another chapter… yeah.**

We had to barricade the doors on the subway before we reached the next stop. There were lots of left over items from the citizens that used to live here. When I picked up a teddy bear lying on the floor, I almost cried.

You could pretty much imagine everyone trying to escape as the people around them started to transform into brain hungry monsters. The fear they might've felt. And you can always imagine that one person that was prepared for this thinking _fuck yeah! I told all you bitches this day would come!_

And on rare occasion, you could imagine that grandma who had the will to kill everyone that tried to eat her. Those were always my favorite images that came to my mind when searching through stuff. Until you found another one of those things that tugged on your heart. A family photograph, a lost toy, wedding rings, etc.

"How many more stops do we have?" I ask Emmett, looking outside the windows of our train to see if we were going to be out of this tunnel soon.

"Two," He's looking at the map. By the time we got off the subway system, we'd be close to Poland. I was hoping there wouldn't be an airport to far from there, and we could get out of this dreaded continent. Not that I wouldn't love it if it weren't infested with zombies.

"After the next stop we need to get everything away from the doors, okay?" I ask, thinking about getting new vehicles after we got out of the subway system.

"No problem." Reaver nods. Sure enough the next stop comes, and our barricades are once again put to great use. Through the window you can hear a zombie's head turn with the sound of the train, it must sense us inside, because it lets out a loud screech and tries to run through the door. Silly zombie, brains are for humans.

The doors close, and the train shakes as it starts to move again. The guys start to tear down our make shift walls. "Everyone ready?" I ask, preparing my axe.

"You know it." Texas got her knives ready.

"Do you have a plan, Minneapolis?" Russia asks, moving a suitcase away from the door.

"Always do," I lie. Improvising is more my thing.

"Alright, we're ready to move." Kory says, moving the last brief case.

"This'll be easier than herder chickens." Jay exclaims, examining his sword.

"Here we go," Reaver looks out the window as the train pulls to a stop. We were out of the tunnel now, in daylight.

"See any cars?" I ask, trying to find some.

"Yeah, there's actually one with its door left open, maybe the keys are still in the ignition." Bavaria says hopefully. The doors slide open and we rush out of the train, a few zombies started to follow us. We made our way for a few of the cars left sitting on the street. I check all the doors that are closed. Texas, Fairbanks, Charlotte and Nick get into the car they found that was still open. The keys must've been in the ignition like Bavaria said, because it started right away. Emmett, Bavaria, Bipolar and Kory find another car. Now it's just Reaver, Jay, Russia and me. Finally we Reaver finds a shiny blue truck. We hop in and thank god there are keys in this one, too. Whoever owned this must've been in a big hurry.

"Everyone else got a car, right?" Reaver asks me, shifting the truck into reverse.

"I think so." I nod.

"Alright, good." He runs over a few zombies and clicks it into drive. We make it safely onto a highway, the others join us within minutes. I heave a sigh of relief. Now just to find that airport.

"Let me know if you guys see a sign for an airport." I say.

"That was really close." Russia observes.

"Yes, it was." Reaver agrees.

"Sorry guys." I apologize.

"I still think you're wound up way too tight." Reaver observes.

"Tighter than a skeeter's ass in a nose dive." Jay agrees.

"What?" Russia asks.

"Tighter than…" Reaver tries to think of one.

"Guys, that's enough." I shake my head, annoyed.

"She's wound up tighter than the girdle of a Baptist minister's  
wife at an all-you-can-eat pancake breakfast!" Jay adds.

"Jay, shut up." I hiss.

"And busier than a cat covering up shit on a concrete floor."

"What does that even mean?" Russia cries.

"It means she's got a lot on her plate." Reaver pokes me. I cross my arms.

"Hey, look at that!" Jay points at a sign. _Szczecin lotnisko. _I wondered why this particular sign had caught his attention, when I see the little image of an airplane next to it.

"Can you get us there?" I ask Reaver. He nods, and takes a quick turn onto an exit. We pull into the airport drop off and we all get out. The other two cars park behind us.

"Tell me you are not flying the plane again." Emmett says.

"Who's going to fly it then?" I ask, not being able to recall anyone else with flying experience but myself.

"You mean who's going to crash it." Emmett laughs. I shove him. We walk into the doors of the airport very quietly.

"Be careful, now." Jay cautions.

"_No._" I say sarcastically. I see two dark eyes, than hear a thwack.

"It's alright. I got it." Fairbanks whispers. _Right._

"Where's the damn control room?" Russia asks, opening a door to reveal only a janitor's closet.

"It should be around here somewhere." Nick observes a map of the airport.

"Here." I open a door and it's filled with computer screens.

"I was right, of course." Nick nods.

"Watch it!" Jay hits a zombie that rushes out from the door I had just opened. "Them zombies can be slicker than a harpooned hippo on a banana tree." I head into the control room while Texas and Nick stand guard. I start sifting through some of the papers, but Nick's whistling distracts me.

"Shut up!" I screech.

"Sorry," He stops. I then continue searching. Finally I find a delayed flight that had just made it to its gate before everything went wrong. It was going to Townsville, Australia.

"Here we go, everyone head down to gate G-17." I say, exiting the control room. We begin to make our journey from one end of the airport to another. A few zombies on the way, but for the most part it was too bad. Except Russia goes a little crazy and takes a whole bunch of emotions out on one particular zombie.

"Ain't no point in beatin' a dead horse…" Jay says, then walks over to the deformed zombie, "'Course can't hurt none either." He kicks it.

"Here's our gate." I say, pulling a lever to open the door. "We'll be okay now, but remember to take out the pilots on board.

"Right," Bavaria nods, heading in first. The lights are dim, but it isn't terrible. Right away Reaver and Emmett kill what were once the pilots and flight attendants.

"Ready for takeoff," Emmett salutes me, I push him out of my way, smiling, and sit down in the pilot's chair. He heads back to check the rest of the plane for zombies. I sigh, exhausted. We haven't rested in awhile, not since the farmhouse. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes for a second.

"Told you, you have too much on your plate." I flinch at Jay's voice, he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah, I know." I say, opening my eyes and turning on the engine. "Hopefully we'll be safe soon, and I won't have to worry about everyone."

Jay frowns, than pats my head and stands up, "Don't worry too much about it. Just do all you can do and let the rough end drag." He leaves me alone to fly the plane. The sun's starting to set, and it's quiet for the first time in ages. I start to speed up as I find a clear road to takeoff on. I flicked on the seatbelt sign and smiled to myself. Then pushed the stick forward and the front wheels lifted us into the sky, the orange and purple clouds, streaked with pink blood.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! If anyone wants to make me some Australian OCs I would be verys very grateful!:D**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	27. Never Let Her Fly that Damn Plane Again

Hello freunds!^.^ I am currently working with a very cruddy typing software, so I can't bold or italicize (capitalization will replace italics) and I have no spell check. My apologies.

Also, be sure to check out my new story "Tales from the Nightosphere" with your beloved redneck, Jay as my co-author.

My hands hurt. I mean HURT. I mean, who the hell drives a freaking plane this long anyways? And seriously, we're not even close according to the radar-map-thing. And okay, maybe I should know a little more about flying a plane before actually flying one, but it wasn't like there was a "Dumby's Guide to Flying" handy.  
And worst of all, for the past twelve hours I have been listening to "Minneapolis."  
"Hey, Minneapolis." "Hey, hey, Minnie."  
"Yo, Apple." "Mineapolis.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey."  
Me: "Jay, would you shut the hell up?" "And I thought I was keeping good company here." Jay shakes his head.  
"Are rednecks even aloud to say 'yo?'" I ask.  
"There are plenty of gangster rednecks who say 'yo.'"  
"Gangster rednecks?" I raise an eyebrow. He nods and stands up.  
"'Course there are." And walks away. Thank god. Something beeped. I was scared to know what it was.  
I looked at the controls closely and found the source of the beeping was only a GPS-like-thing that was letting me know we had met a halfway mark. So... twelve hours left? Can I survive that? Chances are... no probably not. Especially not if-  
"You're so stupid, you couldn't find your own ass with both hands!" You'll never guess who.  
"Hurtful." Kory clutches his heart, mockingly.  
"It will be," Reaver mumbles.  
"What was that, cowtail?" Kory spins around, facing him.  
"Nothing, don't fight." Reaver kicks his feat up and leans back in a chair. I press the button that appears to be auto-pilot and walk into first class. The group has gathered around the Kory and Jay, Reaver being a bystander for once. But it looked like Kory wasn't going to let that slide for too long.  
"Why shouldn't we fight?" Kory growls.  
"Well first of all, we're limited on humans in this world, and I don't want the population to get smaller because you were being an idiot, as usual." "I'M the idiot?" Kory's face turns red.  
Reaver raises his eyebrows, "Of course. Who else would qualify as such a low life form other than yourself?" "Stand up you dumb bastard, let's fight."  
"I'll have you know that I had a great deal of respect for my family and my father. I'm afraid that calling me a bastard was not a wise choice on your behalf." Reave does indeed stand up.  
"Guys... don't..." Fairbanks says quietly.  
"If you do, there will be punishment." Russia hisses. But it doesn't seem to stop them.  
"Come now, you really wish to fight me after all the killing you've witnessed from me?" Reaver asks one last time.  
"Bring it, freak." Kory gets ready to charge him.  
"Very well, I shall bring it." Before Reaver can actually make a move, Kory is rushing towards him. Reaver steps out of the way and hits him upside the head with a brief case. Kory is knocked out immeduiately, of course."My work is done, Minneapolis," It's the first time anyone seemed to notice my presence, "you may resume flying the plane."  
I nod, and begin to walk back, when the plane suddenly shifts violently to the right. "What was that?" Texas screeches. Oh, no...  
"Uhm... that's not good." I say, trying to make my way back.  
"Why aren't you flying the plane?" Bavaria's face is filled with horror.  
"Uh..." I don't really answer but focus on getting the plane back on it's original path.  
"Everytime we fly the freaking plane, something bad has to happen!" Texas is pissed. Whatever. I can fix this.  
"Yup." I sigh as the whole plane shifts to the left. Charlotte starts to scream her head off and Reaver goes to quiet her. Kory is still passed out, so I laugh.  
"What is so funny about this?" Emmett asks me, his mouth gaping. "Look at Kory," Both Emmett and Jay look, but only Jay laughs. Emmett groans and rolls his eyes as the plane starts to turn again. I throw myself into the cockpit and see the problem immediately. We were beginning to nose dive into the ocean below. Hmm...  
"What are you DOING?" Texas asks me while I'm staring out the window. Okay, to be honest, I was being a LITTLE derpy. "Just uh... nothing. Not doing anything." I shrug, then hit a button.  
"Do something to save us you freak!" Bavaria is in the door now as we go forward. I glare at her, then push past the two and into first class. I thrust the emergency exit open and the life raft starts to inflate. I throw a bunch of the seat cussions out into the water and wait. Not that bad of a fall. The plane started falling forward. "Hurry, get out." I say, not very urgently. Everyone stares at me, bemused. "Get. Out." I repeat myself, this time very seriously. They rush themselves out of the door. The alarm from the door was starting to get on my nerves. After everyone was out, I jumped out as well. Falling wasn't my best technique. I was never into swimming, so I didn't really know how to dive, or whether or not diving would have been an apropriate way to fall in this scenario. And even worse, I didn't really know how to swim. So this should be... interesting.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Emmett yells at me as we're falling through the air.  
"Oh, lots of things." I answer, looking around. Not to much longer. In fact- I plunged into the cold, cold blue water. It swallowed me whole. I wanted to scream but didn't... couldn't. I. Hate. Water! The madness didn't end. I just kept going deeper and deeper. The light from the surface was growing dimmer. This wasn't a very smart idea. Really, it wasn't. But I was pressed for time. But who will blame me if I die? Soon, as I am running out of air, my surroundings grow fuzzy, I was far beyond terrified. Or far from. It was hard to tell. Then as all hope was lost, I was pulled back up to the surface.  
"You are crazy." I don't really know who it was. All I know is that we made it onto the life raft, but remember nothing past that. 


	28. We're on a boat

**Hello my dearies(; If you don't want the story to end soon… Then I suggest you let me know.**

If you want to imply that my last attempt at saving us all was quite risky and unnecessary, then I will rip your eyes out of their sockets and make them watch as I tear you apart limb from limb with my axe. Because_ that_ was the scariest hell I have ever put myself through, just to save a couple of dumbfucks.

So I suppose you are probably wondering who saved me, who dies, what happens next. Well….

"Holly hell." Reaver's voice. I start to open my eyes, not entirely sure we weren't all dead.

"You are one psychotic bitch." That's Jay, clothes soaked in water… along with everyone else on the life raft.

"How you feeling?" Emmett asks me. I roll over onto my stomach and make a count. 1…2…3…7… 12… Yes, everyone was here.

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, she's feeling just fine. Yes, we're all okay." Texas answers.

"I told you all that we would make it." Nick nods. Of course he did.

"Anyone know where we are?" I ask the crew.

Kory laughs, "The middle of the ocean."

"How 'bout some helpful information, cudbucket." Jay shoves him.

"Does anyone have a compass?" Reaver asks.

"Shouldn't you?" Kory shoves Reaver. The raft starts to sway.

"Why would I have one?" Reaver pushes him back.

"I think I'm feeling sea sick." Russia moans.

"Must you fight right now?" Nick asks, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes." Jay, Kory and Reaver all answer. _Magnificent._

"We have had enough of your fighting." Texas stands up. The raft starts to rock back and forth…

"Sit down, we're not done." Kory says. They begin to fight, but no one really pays any attention anymore. _Back and forth, back and forth…_

Finally the raft leans violently to one end. I get close enough to the water that I squeal.

"Alright," I stand up, "We're tired, we're wet, we're hungry and we're cold. Tensions are high, I get it. But enough, sit." I grab Kory and Jay's shoulders and force them down with pressure points.

"OW!" Kory hisses. Reaver's still standing, but all I have to do is glare at him and all of them obey to my every command.

"Good boys," I smile and sit back down.

"I do… have a compass." Nick digs in his back pocket and pulls out exactly what we've been looking for.

"I don't know anything about geography so, uhm… you go ahead and figure that out yourselves." I say, resting against the side of the raft. Which makes me feel a bit iffy being so close to the waves.

"Feeling alright?" Emmett asks, scooting over by me.

"Uhhm…" I don't really answer. He wraps his arm around me and I shiver.

"Are you still a hydrophobic?" He asks, a scarily smug grin spreading across his face. He doesn't wait for an answer but shoves me into the water. I scream until I realize that only makes it worse and I can't breathe under water.

"Dude what the hell?" Bipolar yells at Emmett, pulling me out of the water.

"It was funny!" Emmett's laughing his ass off along with Kory.

"No, it wasn't." Russia helps me onto the raft as I'm choking up water.

"Oh, no, it totally was." Kory points and laughs at me. Once I catch my breath again I sit between Jay and Bipolar, on the other side of Emmett. I really didn't need this. And I was so cold now.

"You two should just… shut the fuck up!" Fairbanks says. They both stop at once. No one talks, it's actually kind of eerie.

"Well… someone figure out what we're going to do!" Texas says after a few minutes of silence. Reaver pulls out a pair of binoculars.

"I think… I think there's an island or something up ahead!" He shouts excitedly. Everyone looks at me waiting for the next command. I point wimpily in the direction of the island and nearly pass out. An hour later we were on our way.

"This is the song of a drunken sailor-"

"Do you want me to push you overboard?" Bavaria asks Nick. Nick stops singing, then whistles to the same song. A wave flows over our raft.

I pass out.

**So…. We're nearing the end… or are we? **

**Don't forget to check out Tales from the Nightosphere by me and our beloved Jay!**

**/1_/1**

**( = ' . ' = )**

**(")-(")**


	29. Lost

**HIIII GUUYYYSS… Lasting another chapter… consider yourselves all pretty lucky.**

Within a day and a half, the raft with (thankfully) all of us in it washed up alongside the shore of the island. I jumped off the raft gratefully, putting as much space between me and it as possible. I then proceeded to sprawl out on the warm sand, which felt like soft, warm honey in the sunlight. I released a sigh of relief and looked to the group for further instruction.

Oh wait… that's my job.

"Alright, _freunds._ Let's establish some rules." I say as they join me on the sand. "As usual, I will be leader. Anyone who disagrees can go sit in the farthest corner of the jungle and sulk there until we shun you no more."

"But-"

"You wish to disagree with her?" Russia stands up to Kory, giving her the demon look of death.

"No." He cowers.

"Anyways… Somebody needs to find food. Someone needs to make shelter-"

"So… Remote island means… no zombies?" Jay asks.

"Someone needs to check for zombies. " I add. People seem to agree and so I command them, "go."

I decided to follow Texas and Bipolar into the jungle. We walked around for a while, picking up fire wood on the way.

"Y'know… this really isn't so bad… I haven't seen one zombie this whole time." Texas says.

"I know… it's so _boring_." Bipolar sighs.

"It's almost like a vacation."

"Yes, a vacation from having fun." Bipolar frowns. I take their fire wood and head back to the beach. A snake crawled up my arm while I was walking, I pet it scales and let it hitch a ride. Then, out of nowhere, a hand flew past me and snatched the snake. The snake landed faraway and hissed and left. The source of the hand returned, swinging on a vine and landed in front of me.

"You should be careful about them snakes." Jay warns me.

"You took my pet!" I hiss at him.

"Your pet was venomous and a danger to your health and survival."

"It wasn't hurting me." I mumble.

"Yet." He says, and follows me back to the beach.

"Isn't there a job you could be doing?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's called rescuing you from the evils of nature." He shrugs.

"Cram it, redneck."

"Geez, you'd think you'd be a little more grateful, seeing as how I just saved your life."

"Saved whose life?" Emmett asks as we exit the jungle and find the beach.

"No ones." I answer before Jay could. Emmett raises an eyebrow but shrugs it off. I leave Jay and walk over to Nick, who's humming while building some sort of shelter out of leaves and wood.

"What's uh… what's going on over here?" I ask hesitantly.

"Ah, the fine art of architecture… all done by yours truly." Nick waves a hand in the air dramatically. Russia and Bavaria walk over, hauling a huge log. "About time, ladies. Now, fetch me more wood!" He demands.

"Yes, sir." Russia rolls her eyes and Bavaria grunts.

"You were saying?"

"A simple please and thank you. Is that so hard to do? Be nice to those girls, and everyone else for that matter." I jab a finger top his chest and walk away.

I find Kory and Reaver arguing over a pile of logs. I step atop of one of the larger rocks surrounding the logs and glare at the two. They stop mid argument.

"Boys, boys," I say, "you're both beautiful . Now what's the issue?"

"We can't figure out how to start the fire."

I snort.

"I think Bipolar has a lighter… I mean she's a pyro, right? So why can't we just go ask her?" Reaver turns to Kory.

"Because I can start this thing myself!" Kory says heroically, then studies the logs intently.

"Okay, then start it." Reaver says, bored.

"Uhm…" Kory moves one of the logs and they all topple over each other, destroying the neat pile they made.

"_Nice."_ Reaver comments.

"It'd be helpful if you weren't BREATHING DOWN MY BACK THIS WHOLE TIME!" Kory growls.

"Dude, I'm like… five feet away from you." Reaver says. Kory ignores him and goes back to the fire. "Anyways," Reaver looks at me again. "If you could see if anyone has a lighter or a match or anything. That'd be great."

"Sure, just… refrain from killing each other while I'm gone." I say and walk away.

Charlotte and Fairbanks were sitting by the water when I found them, talking to each other.

"Everything alright?" I ask. Fairbanks nods in response. I sit down next to them and throw a rock into the water.

"I'm hungry." Charlotte says.

"I know, Jay's looking for food or… he was _supposed_ to be looking, anyways." I stand up, "I'll go see if he's found something."

"Thanks!" Charlotte says and I trot off to find Jay and Bipolar.

The sun had finally managed to dry most of my clothing. So I was starting to warm up. I decided to leave my shoes out to dry by Nick's shelter, and let the sand's heat dry my feet. Then I had to find Jay, which could or could not be the hardest task ever. Along with Bipolar… who was probably going to create an even harder search.

"Hey," Emmett says, catching up to me. Oh yeah, he's still alive.

"Hi,"

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing… just enjoying being lost on an island in the middle of nowhere." I sigh.

"Isn't this a good thing? Isn't this what we all wanted? It's safe here. We're safe. We-re-"

"Alone." I end the sentence for him. He doesn't respond. We walk in silence, until he shakes his head and goes in a different direction without a word. In my mind a thought comes across… I've just lost my best friend.

By the time I had found Jay and Bipolar, gotten the fire to start, and finally started to relax, the sun was already going down. I sat down by the fire and wrapped my arms around my legs. The rest of us started to slowly gather on the beach. Adding finishing touches to the shelter, and dropping off the last of the food.

"Everyone okay? Everyone here?" Reaver asks instead of me. I kept my head down, tired and a little sad.

"Yup,"

"Yeah,"

"Freak." (Guess who that one was)

"Anyone hungry?" I hear Jay somewhere behind me. I look back to see him holding multiple fish in both hands. Where had he managed to get all of them? Groans and sighs of relief come from everyone. He ties the fish to a stick placed above the fire with string from the raft. I put my head back down on my knees. Finally, things were coming together. In my mind I make a mental list of our whole group. (Yes, I often forget about certain people) Then I think of how we could get out of here. But it seems no one wants to leave.

Then when I hear the last pair of footsteps, I look up. Emmett has decided to sit on the opposite side of the fire, though there was plenty of room over here. _Fine, I see how it is._

After about twenty minutes, Jay speaks up. "Fish!" He announces. The group cheers and grabs for the fish. I sigh, thankful. I really was hungry. Across the fire I see Emmett, his eyes on me. Then he quickly looks away. _Well then, be that way. _On the other side of the beach, we hear a crash. I look over the shelter had fallen.

"Oh sh-"

**Yaay! Spring break chapter! Okay, hope you enjoyed. Remember, review or regret. :3**

**/1_/1**

**(= ` . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	30. Revenge of the Author

**What happened to my loyal fans? What happened to my friends? What happened to-**

_Day 3 of the Island…_

If a pig is killed in the middle of the jungle, does anyone hear it? Yes, the poor souls who killed it do. And it was a very unappealing squeal. You could say some of us have lost our minds, and by now that's no surprise. And you really know it's bad when Bipolar suddenly starts to make a little sense.

"If we spend any more time on this island those two are going to go completely mad." She says as her, Reaver and I are sitting on the beach, watching some turtle pop up above the water, then back down and up once more. I look over to see who she's referring to. It's Kory and Fairbanks, arguing at the top of their lungs.

"You're right." Reaver says, astonished.

"She is?"

"I am?" Bipolar and I say at the same time.

"Yeah, I hate to say this but," Reaver turns to me, "We need to get off this island."

"What? Why?" I ask. There's a loud thud, and Fairbanks has taken a large plank of wood and knocked Kory in the head with it. "Oh…"

"Do you see my point?" He asks.

"Yeah," I lay back on the sand and let out a groan. "We've been… all around the world…"

"Not everywhere."

"Okay we have Asia, the rest of Australia and Russia. But we already know what's happened to Russia."

"Maybe… maybe we don't." Reaver says quietly.

I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe Russia wasn't telling the truth." He proposes.

"You have no proof of that." I say.

"You're right. But we have no proof that it isn't safe there." He retorts.

"What's your beef with Russia?" I ask.

"I don't have one." He answers, and stands up.

"Fine, tell the others to meet up here. I'll think of something." I let out a sigh and he walks away. Bipolar was looking at him like he was the crazy one. "Ignore him, he's just being grumpy."

"Still…" But she doesn't say anything else. I stand up and make my way toward the other side of the beach where Kory was knocked out on the sand and Fairbanks was sitting on the rock next to him.

"Fun times?" I ask.

"Well…" She drifts off.

"What were you guys arguing about?"

"Oh, nothing…" She sighs.

"No, seriously." I say.

"It was nothing, I'm sure he'll be fine when he uh…" She pokes him with her foot, "When he wakes up."

"Right… well, we're gonna have a little _family chat_ due to Reaver's suspicions, so we'll probably meet over by the fire."

"Kay," She drags Kory by his feet across the sand. Nope, not crazy at all…

"Alright everybody, shut up." Jay says for me. I thank him and he sits down. All attention is on me.

"And now time for another one of Minneapolis' famous plans." Kory jokes.

"Sure is," I smile. "Now… who knows how to build a boat?" Everyone shares the same look. They knew what this meant.

"You want us to leave the island?" Nick asks, his eyes wide.

"Yes." I breathe.

"Alright," Texas says. _What?_

"Yeah, I was getting sick of this island anyways." Bavaria adds. _They're agreeing with me?_

"This whole stranded on a desert island thing was getting really cliché." Jay shakes his head. _Did he just say cliché?_

"Alright, let's get moving on this boat, guys. We need wood, vines and anything else that's useful you can find." Reaver commands. Everyone goes their separate ways, than I realize something.

"We were missing someone." I state, thinking about the numbers, the faces I saw.

"Who?" Reaver asks me.

"I'm not sure." I think about it. "Oh my god." I feel like I'm about to puke all of a sudden.

"What? Who was it?"

"Emmett." I say.

"Calm down, he's probably just wandering around in the jungle, he'll be back any minute, I'm sure."

"Reaver, I haven't seen him all day." I ignore his last statement.

"Come to think of it… neither have I." He looks at me, "Breathe." I take a deep breathe.

"Thanks," I say, and we run into the jungle.

"Emmett!" I call. We had been searching for hours. The sun was already starting to go down. The jungle's air was musty and humid. Suddenly there's a howling sound, and something rushes past.

"What was _that?" _I ask. There isn't an answer. I look over at Reaver, his face is frozen and he twitches slightly.

"That- that was… that was Jay… on a vine… and he wasn't- he wasn't wearing any… clothes."

"He and I are going to have a little chat later." I shake my head and continue our search. ****Told you I would get back at you****

"Rednecks." Reaver scoffs. "Emmett, come here."

"Reaver, he's not a cat." I say.

"You're right. Emmett! Here kitty, kitty, kitty." I roll my eyes. Then a sudden stench overwhelms the humid air and my nausea returns.

"Damn, what is that?" He asks me.

"It smells like… It smells like…" I scream.

**Sorry about that little intrusion. I just wanted a little revenge. Don't you just love cliff hangers? **

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	31. New Tears

**Some people may be a little angry with me for the decision I've made… but oh well!:D**

There's a second of laughter before I realize what just happened.

"You fucking douche bag!" I cry as Emmett laughs his ass off.

"That was… so… funny!" Emmett says between laughs. "Your face was… priceless!"

"You think that was funny?" Reaver raises an eyebrow.

"Hilarious." Emmett pulls his hands out in front of him. "Don't tell me you're mad."

"I thought you were dead!" I cry. I realize how stupid this all is and turn around and walk back to the beach.

Screw Emmett. He's a waste of my time. Who cares if he's dead. Doesn't he deserve it after all this? And besides, what does he even do in this group? He's just more weight for us to carry. And what the hell is up with this whole being mean to me all the time? What's wrong with him?

Maybe it's this whole survival thing… It's changing him. Actually, I think it's changing all of us. I mean, I'm definitely not the same. So I just…. _I don't care!_

"What's wrong?" Jay asks me. I hadn't even realized I had already found my way back to the beach.

"N-nothing."

"Yeah, right. Seriously, what's up?" He nudges me with his elbow.

"Emmett..." Is all I say.

"That asshole." Jay frowns. "Don't worry, I'll fix it."

"Really, you don't have to-"

"Where is he? Hm? C'mon. That wuss is hiding isn't he." Jay puts his fists in front of his face and starts bouncing around like a pro-boxer.

"Geez, testosterone much? He's in the jungle somewhere last I saw him." I shrug.

"I knew he was hiding!" Jay says victoriously and jabs the air.

"Right… just, when you see him, try to take it easy on him." I pat one of his arms which was still in front of his fast and walk away.

_Bunch of nut jobs…_

"If you _seriously _think that we'll be able to make it off this island in two days then you are _sorely _mistaken." Texas tells Nick as he ties a log in place.

"You dare doubt my brain power?" He hisses.

"I dare doubt your sanity!" Texas says.

"Ginger." Nick scoffs.

"Yodeler."

"That's it!" Nick stands up. A good foot and a half taller than Texas.

"Enough you two," Bavaria rolls her eyes. "We have too many problems without your bickering."

"I'm the wiser one." Texas sighs.

"Old doesn't mean smart." Nick retorts. I walk away from that little scene.

The sun was once again starting to set. I wonder briefly if I might miss the island once we leave.

Fat chance of that.

"You don't have a knife." Russia asks blatantly.

"I have a gun." Kory answers.

"How's a gun supposed to help us?" Russia groans.

"We could shoot the vines." Bipolar suggests. Kory and Russia give her an odd look. "Just… saying." She says quietly.

"Go ask someone for a knife. I bet… I bet Fairbanks might have one!" Russia tells Kory and shoos him away.

I sit on a rock and admire their work. "How goes it?"

"Great." I can't really tell if Russia is being sarcastic or not.

"That's nice. Emmett's a dick." I immediately start venting. Bipolar giggles, Russia laughs heavily.

"Child, I've known this for some time." Russia shakes her head, smiling.

"You have?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes, quite a while." She sighs, than examines the sun meeting the water at its horizon. The island really was a beautiful place. "War… changes people. The cruelty of it all makes us someone from who we once were. It can make us both weaker and stronger. But it cannot make us good nor bad. It's just a way of life. It's just how things are."

"Sure is, thanks Russia."

"Anytime," She looks away from me toward Kory, who was arguing with Fairbanks once again. "Let's go you swine! We haven't got all day!" Then she mumbled something in Russian.

I get up to go observe Fairbanks and Kory when I see Emmett and Reaver step out of the jungle. Emmett brushed past me without a word while Reaver stopped to talk.

"I'm sorry, things will work out. But right now we need to focus on escaping the island." He says. And he was right; we really needed to get away from here. It was making everyone crazy.

"Yes, everyone's working on that. I will too, thank you." I smile weakly. Reaver nods and walks away. The sun was just barely visible above the waves… night was here.

"Minneapolis, be reasonable." Believe it or not, this was Jay talking.

"I am reasonable." I say flicking a piece of bone into the fire. Bavaria laughed. "Shut it."

"There's absolutely no way we're going to get this boat done in two days, it could take months." When did Jay become the expert on boats?

"If there's promise of waffles and chicken on the other side then it could definitely be possible." I smile. I think I saw Reaver start drooling at this thought.

"True… well, we'll see what happens tomorrow." Jay nods.

"_Tomorrow, tomorrow-"_

"Cram it." Bavaria stuffs a stick in Nick's mouth before he could continue the song.

Nick spits it out, "Ugh! Do you know where that's been? It probably has millions of germs! Creeping and crawling around like… ugh! I could get so many diseases from that. Malaria, Influenza, Salmonella, Avian Influenza, Giardia, Leprosy-"

"Shush." Texas shushes him. We all laugh a little. Good times….

I was still up by the time everyone was sleeping. Something was wrong in my brain… I just didn't know what. I kept thinking about how amazing it was that none of us had gotten sick or infected or even died yet. And that we had all stayed together as a group, despite Hugo, Darious and Neap.

I get up to walk along the beach; maybe some good ol' pacing will make me feel better. The moon wasn't very high in the sky. But it was very bright. It's light washed over the whole beach, making the sand luminous and sparkly. You could hear something howling deep in the jungle. Funny how that has become the least of our problems. I might actually miss this little sanctuary.

"What are you doing?" A voice asks behind me.

"Huh?" I turn. It's Emmett.

"I asked what you're doing."

"Oh, nothing. Can't sleep." I avoid looking at him.

"Maybe I can help." He says, grabbing my hand. I uncomfortably shake it away.

"Leave me alone, Emmett." I sit on the sand and prop my head on my knees.

"What'd I do?" He asks, clearly annoyed.

"I just want to be left alone." I lie.

"What about what I want?" He asks suddenly. There was a certain anger to his voice. One I had heard before.

"I…" He pulls me up by my hair so I'm standing, face to face with him.

"That's right. You didn't. Maybe you should _start _thinking." He hisses. I wince.

"Y'know, this is all your fault." He continues. "If you would have just listened to me, just _trusted _me in the first place, we wouldn't have to be friends with these freaks. We wouldn't have to be here." He shoves me back onto the ground.

"They're not freaks!" I squeal. Well that was dumb.

"Yes," He laughs, "They are. And so are you." He kicks sand into my face and picks me up by my arm, then starts dragging me into the jungle. I felt like a ragdoll all of a sudden. How cliché. "See? You're _worthless. Spineless. Pathetic _and_ Naïve._" Each word was like venom. "You mean nothing to anyone. If it weren't for you, we would all be safe right now, still in our home country. But as usual," He laughs again, this time a little more violently. "As usual it was your fault."

"You're a piece of shit, Emmett." I growl. His face turned red. "Everything you're telling me… they're lies, it's a load of bull, it's all just your-" For a split second my world spins. Then there's a sudden throbbing in my right cheek… then my eye.

"Serves you right." He drops me to the ground. _He punched me… he just fricking punched me and I can't get the nerve to do anything about it. Why can't I stand up? Come on legs! Work!_

One more second goes by, and this is what I am sure of. I am on the ground in tears like some Sunday school special. Emmett is pissed but smiling menacingly at his work. And there's a shadow creeping up on both of us. And then-"

"Fucking. Say. You're. Sorry."

"What?" Emmett gasps.

"I'm going to fry your liver lick Saturday night steak." Oh thank god for rednecks.

"Get off me, freak!" Emmett yells.

"Hell no, you don't deserve to even live. You're a disgrace to every human left on this planet. You know that? And hell, while I'm around, you got a real bad chance of liv'n right now, buddy."

I wipe my eyes to see Jay holding Emmett up by his throat. My eyes widen, "Jay…"

"Shush-hush-ush." He uses his free hand to put on finger over his lips. I nod silently.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. You're a load of cow fuck." Jay's fist meets Emmett's face. "Damn, you are some messed up dude… Stay away from her. Or else next time, I won't let you live."

I heave out a sigh, exhausted by all of this. And then, when it seems like it's all over, Emmett lets out a scream. A pair of jaws clenches around his throat.

"Shit!" Jay drops him. A decaying figure appears out of nowhere and immediately begins to devour Emmett. My mouth widens and I breathe in. I have to keep myself from screaming.

"Minneapolis-"

"Go!" I scream and shove Jay forward and out of the trees. "Get the others let's _go!_"

**Hmmmm? S:) You likey likey the dead, you say? RAWR. ^W^**

**Until next time my pretties…. Muahahahhahahahhahahahha.**


	32. Almost Gone

**What do I have to do to get you people to review? Not even review, but just to read!?**

Well… if you were wondering, we're still on the island. Despite our little zombie problem.

It was easy enough to defend ourselves while we were searching for supplies. The raft is almost finished, I was right of course. Jay was wrong. But seriously, we needed to get off the island before more zombies came. We had no clue how many there really were on this island, and we didn't expect much. But still, you never know.

I suppose I'm rambling, and the truth is you want to know what happened to poor Emmett rather than the approximate chances of us living. Well, it's not easy for me to think about. That look on his face… that sad, helpless, pathetic look on his face is burned into my brain.

"Minne, come take a look at this." Bavaria says peering at something behind the trees.

"What's up?" I ask, confused by the concerned look on her face. I walk to where there's a slight bend in the trees and look where she's looking. I cover my mouth and back away from the opening. "There are… there are so many zombies in there."

"Yeah, I don't think we can hold them off." She whispers.

"Why didn't we see these guys before?" I ask her.

"I don't know, maybe… I don't know." She mumbles and walks away.

"Kay, so I'll just figure this out myself then." I say to her back with large amounts of sarcasm.

"Reaves, I have a problem." I tell him jumping up on a log he was currently sawing in half. Oh, and we had established nicknames throughout the team now.

"'Sup?" He asks looking up at me. "You may not want to stand there."  
"Right," I hop down and sit on the log, he rolls his eyes and shoves me off. "So we have a new problem."

He laughs.

"There's a whole bunch of them. In the jungle. I don't think they know that we're here, but it might not be long before they figure it out." I explain.

"Them?"

"The zombies."

"Of course." He chuckles. "I'll fix it. Give me some time," He grins, "I'll dispose of them."

"Don't make me regret this." I hiss.

"You won't. I'm quite experienced with these fellows, they're growing on me."

"As long as you don't become one, that's fine with me." I walk toward the other side of the beach where Nick was focused on bossing the Kory and Fairbanks around.

"Alright," I clapped my hands together, "Break time." Fairbanks and Kory drop what they're doing and walk away.

"What was that for?" Nick asks me.

"All work and no play makes Johnny a dull boy." I raise my eyebrows.

"You just got rid of all my workers." Nick glares at me.

"So I did." I nod and grab a vine to tie in place.

"You're doing it wrong."

"Am I now?" I look up at him, annoyed.

"Yeah, it's like this." He shoves me away and ties it… it was pretty much the exact same way I had tied it.

"Okay, see you later than." I begin to walk away.

"Sorry." He says. I turn back around and give him a questioning look. "I'll try not to be so bossy anymore. It's not right. I'm sorry."

Rather than actually responding I just let my jaw drop.

"Yeah I know, amazing, huh? Just enjoy this moment while you can." He says.

"Wait, wait, wait." I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Can you record that for my ringtone?"

"You still have a _phone_?" He asks, shocked.

"Yeah, why?"

"How does it even have battery?" He asks. I hold up a charger. "What- wha…. Where do you find an outlet on an island?"

"Pfft… are you stupid? It hasn't been charged since we were at the airport." I roll my eyes.

"You're crazy." He states.

"At least I don't randomly start singing show tunes every five minutes." I say.

There are many idiots in our little group. And often times it is hard to pick one, but I have to say, that the craziest, biggest idiot of all us is-

"Howdy." Jay says, catching up with me as I climbed up some of the rocks on the beach.

"Hey." I say, pulling myself onto one of the taller rocks.

"Feeling better?" He was referring to my recent loss.

"Definitely." I say, swinging my leg onto a jagged rock. I winced.

"That's awesome." He climbs up after me.

"Yeah, I guess." I climb up to the tallest rock. "Hey look," I wave my arms back in forth, "I'm king of the rock."

"Queen," He corrects me.

"Whatever." I look out to the waves. It had been more of a gloomy day. The clouds looked like they were going to pee their precipitation all over us any second now. Fog had already covered the rest of the beach.

Jay stopped on the rock he was climbing and thought for a moment, "I'm going to go start a fire. Come down soon?" He questions me.

"Sure." I call down to him.

And so I was left to my thoughts again.

"And so today we gather to mourn our beloved teammate, Emmett." Kory says in a mock serious voice.

"Kory, stop, that's mean." Fairbanks says. Texas smacks him upside the head. Kory sticks his tongue out at her but sits back down.

"Oh, what would I do without you all?" I laugh.

"Eat brains?" Texas asks.

"Drink blood?" Jay asks.

"That's vampires, idiot." Bipolar shakes her head.

"Rawr." He snaps his teeth at her. Charlotte giggles.

"You would have died without the help of dear Russia." Russia winks at me.

"Of course, how could we forget _dear Russia." _I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go to bed, I'll see y'all in the morning." Kory sighs.

"Night," We all call as he walks into the darkness.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Bavaria says and follows him. Everyone but Jay gets up as well.

"Goodnight." I say to all of them. Then sigh and lean against a log.

"Don't think about it." Jay says, once again bringing up Emmett's death.

"I can't help it," I look at him. "Is it bad that… I don't miss him?"

_**PLEASE VOTE! Who is the biggest idiot in the whole group? You decide! Review!**_

**Phew… DRAMA! Hey, why don't you guys post some things in the suggestion box? It's that little button at the bottom of the screen that says **_**Review **_**Maybe some ideas for your favorite characters and what happens next. Still excepting OCs!**

**/1_/1**

**(=^ . ^=)**

**(")-(")**


	33. Adventures on the High Seas

**Still taking in your votes. I know, you've sent in so many, I just can't keep up. That's sarcasm. I'm going to quit this story, unless **_**multiple **_**people disagree. This may be the last chapter, so I'm sorry if it just ends.**

**Anyone who has an "Original Character" in this fanfiction please let me know if you're still reading, otherwise I am going to kill your OC.**

"Shh…" Jay shushed me. I sucked in a breath and he covered his hand over my mouth. "Shh." His hand was now wet with my tears. The others had no clue what was going on, and I don't know if I really did either. "Please calm down, please." Jay whispered. He put his hand down and grabbed a nearby gun. "You good?" He asks. I nod.

The sun was just about to rise; the rest of the group was still fast asleep inside the shelters, while Jay and I had been up all night watching the fire. The island had an eerie quietness to it. The trees behind us didn't move with the ocean breeze as it usually did. The sky was laced with clouds that looked as though they would bring rain soon.

"They're close." He hissed. "Go wake the others, careful though." I do what he says and begin the trek to the other side of the beach that stretched across the whole island's perimeter. I passed the rocks I had climbed the afternoon before and then I would cross the low palm trees hiding the shelters.

I had gotten as far as the rocks when I heard something.

_Crack._

_Hissssssssss._

An infected head appeared. I cried out for Jay who responded with a "Shit!" and "I'm coming!" He sprinted over and just as he got here he realized he still had a gun in his hand. He rammed into the zombie and shot its brains out.

"Nice shot." I breathe barely above a whisper.

"Thanks," He looks toward the tents. "That should wake 'em up."

"Jesus!" Texas hissed as everyone exited the shelters.

"Are you insane?" Bavaria asks.

"No. Well… yeah, but this isn't the time." Jay shrugs as another zombie exits the jungle. He blows it's brains to bits in one shot.

"How far done are we with the raft?" I ask, thinking quickly. Adrenaline rush.

"Uhm… just a few more adjustments to make." Nick says thoughtfully. Then turns toward the raft, which was located near the shelters.

"Good, good. Anything important?" Reaver catches onto my thinking just as quickly.

"Well, it could possibly save our lives… than again it could be useless." Nick scratches his head.

I shrug, "We can take the risk. Le'go."

"Are you sure?" Kory asks me. Two zombies run at us with full force. Jay shoots one and Fairbanks cracks the others skull open with the tip of her shotgun.

"Very. Move." I command.

We hurry to grab everything we need. Compass, maps, weapons, etc. But it seems we're not fast enough, the infected are coming at us with more and more each time. And when we finally get the raft into the water, just as the sun is visible, we realize something a little different about these particular zombies.

"What are they doing?" Bipolar asks as Kory and Reaver push the raft out into the water as far as they can before they have to swim.

"They're… they're swimming!" Charlotte gasps.

"Impossible!" Nick growls.

"Maybe not," I turn to him. "I think these guys are a little more advanced."

"Push faster!" Russia hisses at the Kory and Reaver.

"Trying!" Kory growls.

"Try harder."

"Communist." Kory mumbles. Russia reaches down and smacks his head. The two boys jump onto the raft as Nick and Bavaria paddle away from the beach with two sticks. The zombies were splashing into the water like the mindless freaks they were. They swarmed at the end of the beach, toppling over each other at the water's edge just to get to us. But it appeared as though Nick was right (again) and the zombies could not swim.

"Hah!" Nick points in my face. "I was right!" He smiles to himself. "Not like I doubted myself, of course."

"If you're so smart than I would appreciate it if you could figure out how to get us out of the ocean." I say, creeping away from the edge of the raft.

"Hand me a map." He sighs as Reaver hands him one of the maps that had proved useless until now. Nick stayed quiet while he studied it.

I was truly exhausted. I had not slept since the morning before and was slowly falling asleep to the rocking back and forth of the waves on our wimpy little raft. The sun was hot overhead but it didn't keep my eyes from shutting besides my best attempt at staying awake. Things were quiet now, people too tired to speak. And with that I fell asleep.

_ Like everyone when they dream, the first thing I saw was a dark tunnel. It then opened up into a small room. There were two chairs. I was in one, the other and its occupant sat faced toward me. It was Emmett…_

"_Look at me." He says stiffly, which confuses me since I am already face to face with him._

"_You let me die." This left by paralyzed. What was I to say to that? I mean… it was true, wasn't it? "I didn't let you die." He adds._

"_You could have." I retort. He blinks. "You really should have." I mumble._

"_Whatever. None of this is my fault. Go back to your perfect little world out there. I don't want you here anyways."_

"_Then why am I here?" I ask. _

_He shrugs, "You're dreaming."_

"_Why would I want to dream about you?" I hiss._

"_God knows." He shrugs again. "Coincidence, guilt, fear… maybe you just miss me. And all that's left of me is up here." He taps my head. _

"_Makes sense." I nod, understanding. _

"_Of course it does. I'm logic. I'm your reasoning. I'm just a figment of your imagination." He rambles. Than looks at me and glares like I was supposed to be saying something._

"_So… what's it like? Being dead?" I ask out of curiosity._

"_None of your damn business what it's like." He answers._

"'_Course. Don't have to be mean about it." I say. He just glares in response. _

"_It's time for you to wake up now. Get out. Scram." He pushes me back in my chair, but grabs the leg before it hits the ground and I'm suspended in midair. "One more thing." He says. "We weren't far from Australia when we crashed the plane. It's somewhere west of the island. And uh… don't get wet." He let the chair fall. _

_And fall I did. _

"Christ!" I gasped as a surge of cold water flooded the raft. The part of the group that wasn't fast asleep stared at me, wet and miserable.

"I knew it wouldn't last long." Nick says, not taking his eyes off me. Part of him looked amused.

"You act like you know everything," Bavaria rolls her eyes.

"It's not acting." Nick wiggles his eyebrows. Bavaria shoves him. It was these two, then Russia and Kory that were still awake.

"You're so full of yourself." Kory squints his eyes at Nick.

"And that's a lot coming from this dick." Russia laughs.

"You know it." Kory smiles.

"Not always." Nick says to himself. But no one else seemed to be listening.

**I will say it again. **

_**Still taking in votes for biggest idiot.**_

**Anyone who has an "Original Character" in this fanfiction please let me know if you're still reading, otherwise I am going to kill your OC.**

**I wish you all a pleasant time between now and the next chapter. LAWLZ. ^.^ Gimme some feedback. PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEE.**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	34. Come and Go

**Hellooooooo my dearies. How are you? Hmmmmm I want more votes gosh darnit. And just so you know, it's not a poll; it's just reviewing and private messaging.**

Two weeks after leaving the island we were floating in the sea/ocean (I don't know, I was never any good at geometry… geology…. Geography. Yeah, that.

Let's try that again.

We were still on the raft, looking for land that hopefully had survived all the destruction done to our world so far. But that was a little much to hope for.

"Are we out of food?" Kory dared to ask. Fairbanks glared at him but checked one of the backpacks anyways.

Fresh out.

"God help all of us!" Jay cries. I let out a small laugh but then realize that we're screwed.

"Oh my god!" The long and miserable silence was broken by Texas who is screeching at the top of her lungs.

"What-what?" Nick asks suddenly waking up and flopping around.

"I see… omigod!"

"Out with it." Reaver demands.

"Land!" She claps her hands together.

"You're shitting me." Kory says.

"Nope!" She laughs and sits down.

"Row, slaves!" Russia yells at Kory and Reaver. They cower and grab their "ores."

The sun is beating down hot even with the cold water splashing us every few seconds. Kory and Reaver were sweating from the work of rowing. But the land mass in the different grew larger and larger. You could almost feel the hope rising in amongst the group. It took hours, but we finally reached the beach's surface.

"Yes, thank you, thank you!" Nick kissed the ground in a very cliché fashion. I myself had very much missed the land. It was so great to return to it… Even if it was in the form of an uninhabited island.

"Who are you?" A new voice. Oh sweet Jesus. It was a Jamaican accent.

"We're…" I turn around. "We're screwed aren't we?" The Jamaican man nods.

WE were taken (by force) to a secretive location placed strategically in the middle of the jungle. It was a huge pit in the ground, four trees place around it. Small shacks were built along the giant branches of the canopy. But from our view (in the middle of the pit) life was not so pleasant.

"State your names." A new guy. He's very stout with a scruffy, white beard and sunglasses. He's wearing combat boots and pacing along the edge of the pit.

"I'm Minneapolis. This is Kory, Bipolar, Russia, Bavaria, Reaver, Texas, Jay, Nick, Fairbanks, Charlotte and..." I trail off, realizing there was no one else to call. The guy (let's just call him commander, he kind of looks like one) raises an eyebrow but doesn't stop pacing.

"I'm Commander-"

"Hah!" I yell. I suddenly realize that was outside of my mouth…. And I had meant it only as a thought.

"Strike one. I'm Commander R.T. Jordan. We are a small tribe of survivors living on the outer perimeter of Australia. You seem not to be of any threat, but I will warn you now." He drops his voice down low, "I am watching you. Screw up once, and I sharpen a stick on both ends." I briefly wonder what he means, but quickly realize I didn't want to find out. The commander walks away and the Jamaican takes his place.

"You are free to go about the village as you please. If you need anything feel free to talk to Commander or me, Moi. Talk to one of us before leaving the village." He nods and leaves in the opposite direction of the Commander.

Later that evening we found ourselves in different shelters. We were high above the ground in the canopy of the trees, and if you got up from the soft bed on the floor to look out the window you could see the rest of the forest and the clearing where the pit was below you. But from here on the floor you could see the stars dancing in the dim light of the moon. They twirled and leapt but somehow kept their spot so high above me. All was quiet despite the soft snoring of Russia and the spasm every few minutes coming from Bipolar. Somehow we had ended up as "Shelter-Mates"… the first three.

I had almost fallen asleep. _Almost._ Then a piercing scream filled the air. Bipolar suffers from a more harsh spasm and wakes herself up. Russia pulls out her gun and points it directly at me before even opening her eyes. She pops one open and glares at me.

"_Vat da hell vas that?" _

"Someone was screaming." I shiver.

"A guy." Bipolar adds. Russia's head pops up as we all realize what happened.

"_Kory_." She hisses. She pushes herself up at the same time I do. Bipolar crawls to the door.

A drum was beating. The slight glow of the fire sent chills running up and down my spine. A tear slipped, another one… that one wasn't mine. Charlotte whimpers and coughs. Russia and Bipolar stand close to me, shaking with silent sobs. _Ominous._

Nick shakes his head, frustrated. Bavaria sighs, Texas cries. Fairbanks wouldn't even come. Reaver is stone. Jay's silent but effective.

A body is laid upon a row of branches. Leaves set out beneath it. One flower rests at its side… The flower was dead and poisonous. But I wouldn't tell anyone that. The body is marched past us. The drum quickens. The body is thrown into a new pit. It reeks of death and sorrow. Patches of blood splatter the wooden door covering the pit. The body is gone.

Two eyes, a mouth, a nose… Dead. Hair, jaw, eyebrows, ears. But nothing past that. No neck, no body. Just a wooden stick, sharpened at both ends. Nothing was real anymore. We were all dead.

The head disappears, soon the drumming stops, people go. I stay. Who was left? Anyone?

"Let's go." Says someone. Time passes. How much? Who could say. "Please." Softer now. The voice grabs me by the arm and pulls me away from the clearing. Pulls me toward the beach. The water. Water...

**Time's ticking… the death clock is tick… tick… ticking. You there with the application that has not been made a character. Don't worry, next chapter most likely. Reaves: Charlotte will be more included as time passes and people die. **

**Thank you all.**

**Keep voting.**

**Until… next time…?**

**/1_/1**

**(= X . X =)**

**(")-(")**


	35. Future Issues

**It's May and it's still snowing…. At least where I am-_- Depressing. And speaking of depressing:**

The village had become a sad and gloomy place. Though it was easier to focus on ourselves for once rather than each other's lives, we were all mourning. Well the majority of us anyways.

"And another one bites the dust." Commander laughs over a bottle of Corona. Where do you even get beer in the middle of the jungle? It seemed there were things they still weren't telling us.

No one laughed with him, but ate in silence.

"You're all spineless little girls." He takes another sip. "'Specially you." He glared at Charlotte.

"That's because she _is _little." Reaver growls protectively. Charlotte starts coughing uncontrollably.

"Let me tell you something you ignorant fool. No one is innocent in this war. We're all a bunch of murderers." Commander slams his bottle onto the poorly built wooden table and stands up abruptly. He walks off into the darkness.

We were sitting outside near the fire at a large table built for gatherings such as these. Or really daily meals. Either way they never ended well.

"That bastard." Reaver stands glaring at the Commander's back.

"Calm down." I try.

"But-" Reaver knew he was in a losing argument so he sat back down.

"There is nothing left to do, mon." Moi shakes his head and walks toward the shelters. Then stops and turns, "You best be keeping your head, or you'll lose it just like you're friends." He points to the pit, then continues to walk. Fairbanks shoved her chair back and stomped away.

"I'm going to bed." Many people agreed and left the table. Reaver, Bavaria and I were left in silence.

"Who do you think is next?" I ask quietly.

"Who's the next dumbest person in the group?" Reaver laughed darkly.

"A good question." Bavaria nods. Silence; that conversation was over. I stood up and walked around, mosquitoes buzzed around the air, threatening to bring itchy bumps that would mean nothing anymore. After living in Minnesota for so long you get used to it.

"Where are you going?" Nick's voice behind me. I turn to face him. A long cut was beginning to form on his left cheekbone, somehow I had failed to notice that.

"I don't know." I mumbled. Nick waited for an answer. I glared back at him.

"We should leave." He suggests after a few minutes.

"I know. But I don't know where we would go." I sigh, sitting on a fallen tree.

"We could go further into the jungle, find a city." Nick sits across from me on another tree trunk that showed signs of once being on fire.

"I don't think… what if they don't let us leave?" I ask thoughtfully.

"And what if they do?"

"Hey!" Russia was running down the side of the hill that we were sitting on. "Causing trouble?" She asks while sitting down next to me.

"We're trying to think of the next place." I say.

"Minneapolis. We can't just keep running from place to place." Nick shakes his head.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Russia asks him. It's quiet, you can almost hear the gears turning in our heads.

"Let's find somewhere to stay. I don't like this whole nomadic lifestyle we have." Nick sighs. Another long pause. The crickets chirped in the trees. Weird bugs and birds and other animals made up the music of the jungle. They were wild but so were we. Once we lived normal lives and now… now we were all our own monsters.

"Alright." I say finally. Nick and Russia look at me, shocked.

"Alright?"

"All right: Without a doubt. A word used to add assertion to a mood." I say.

"Okay then, tomorrow we escape." Nick says.

"Do you really have to say escape?" I ask.

"Do we know if they'll let us just leave?"

I think about that, "Escape it is."

**A History Class Special:**

"In the year 2012 what major event changed our lives?" Ms. Fields asks her class.

"The world ended?"

"A gasoline spill?"

"Zombie Apocalypse?"

"Very good, Hansel!" Ms. Fields claps her hands together. "And what happened?"

Lumi, Hansel's twin sister raised her hand, "Zombies took over the world and a lot of people died." She says shyly.

"Good job, Lumi!" The teacher sings. These were second graders, and their teacher treated them as such. "Does anyone know anything else about this major event in history?"

"Well…" Lumi looks at Hansel before continuing, "Our mommy and papa were survivors of the Zombie Apocalypse."

"Yeah! Mine, too!" A few kids screamed excitedly.

"Settle down, settle down. Does anyone know how it began?"

"A nuclear cloud exploded in Asia and a disease began. It quickly spread to the rest of the world." Says the smartest kid in the class, Wilber.

"Precisely." Ms. Fields smiles.

"Show off!" Jr. yells.

"Yeah, show off." Says another kid.

"Four eyes!"

"Freak!"

Wilber lowers his head and sits silently through the rest of class. He knew his father was a hero, and someday he would be, too.

**Majorly short chapter, sorry. Last chance before I destroy your characters if you haven't already talked to me. :D **

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	36. Hamburger Buns:3

**Wow. I'm loving all this reviewing you people have been doing. **

**Yes, I am a My Little Pony fan. (Pegasister)**

**If you want me to add your character it would be really useful to know its gender.**

**If you recall, when Commander was talking to the group about being safe and whatever he mentioned that if you doing anything wrong he sharpens a stick on both ends. This term originates from the book "Lord of the Flies " by William Golding (I think). It basically is saying that Commander will hunt them down with a sharpened stick and cut their head off. Then the head will be placed on the stick and with the other end will be stuck in the ground. Kory broke the rules by making a smart remark because well… Kory's an idiot. Good enough explanation? **

**If anyone would like to count the number of characters for me and let me know how many there are I promise to love you forever. Not really but you get the point.**

**Last chance to save you characters.**

If things turned out like I didn't plan, key word: didn't. Then we would be far away from this stupid tribe in less than three hours before they could realize that we were gone. But chances of that working out were… well they were actually pretty good.

"You all set?" Nick asks me, hauling a bag on his back. How we had not lost all of our equipment yet I do not know.

"Sure," Finishing sharpening my axe and tying it onto my back. Then reloading my pistol and putting it in the holster.

"I'm readier than a baboon in a fire nest." Jay grins.

"Mmmhm. That's nice." I say.

"Let's kill some zombies." Bavaria grabs a shotgun.

It was three in the morning. The villagers were still asleep for the most part, but there were some we'd have to sneak past without suspicion. There were five different guards we could go to, and there were like ten of us… so we had to go in pairs.

"Alright people!" Texas shouted (quietly of course to keep the neighbors asleep). "We're using the buddy system here, so grab a partner and head out!"

Russia grabs her whip and pulls Bipolar out of whatever confusion she was in and they set out. The next pair was Fairbanks and Texas then Bavaria and Nick. I look to Reaver but he shakes his head and takes his little sister's hand and pulls her out of the shelter. I look unenthusiastically at Jay and sigh. "Move it, buttmunch." I push him out of the room.

"Yes ma'am." He says sarcastically. We walk to the guard waiting at the opening of the fence which surrounded the village. Oh lucky us, we got Commander.

"Hello, sir." I say, saluting you. Jay stifled a laugh.

"What do you want?" He huffs.

"We're going for a stroll." I cough.

"At three in the morning?" Commander raises an eyebrow.

"It's no fun when it's light out." Jay says. Commander glares at us. "Come on, we both know, that you know, that I know, that she knows," He jabs a finger at me," That I know, that you know what I'm talking about."

The commander rolls his eyes, "Go."

Jay and I nod and walk into the jungle.

"What _did_ you mean?" I ask awhile later as we were looking for the others.

"Hm… Y'know, I don't know." Jay shrugs. Somewhere in the trees you can hear a bird that just doesn't sounds quite right.

"Do you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah, ain't ever heard no bird like that."

"Hm…. Oh, I get it." I roll my eyes. "Nick! You don't need to pretend you're a bird, we're far enough away.

"If you say so." Him and Bavaria come out from the trees.

"Anyone else with you?" Jay asks them.

"Nope, you're the first we've found." Nick says.

"Oh, I hope the rest are okay." Bavaria winces.

"They'll be fine." I say. Just then we hear gunshots and yelling. "God damn it. Run!"

We rush ourselves deeper into the trees. There were footsteps and I turned around to see if they were following us. When I looked back I was inches from another person.

"Oof!" I fell backwards. I look up, dazed.

"Let's go," Reaver helps me back up and we take off again. Him and I had lost the other but you could hear footsteps and heavy panting everywhere.

"Ouch!" Someone yelled, then there was a thud.

"Do you see that?" Reaver breaths.

"See what?" I pant.

"Never mind, follow me." He swerves suddenly and I chase him out right out of the jungle and into a clearing. A metal fence stopped us from going any further. I seized the fence and climbed it like a squirrel. It was at least ten feet tall but didn't take long for me to pass. Reaver jumped down behind me. "Come on!" We run into a shack and lock the door.

"Are we safe?" I ask, not really thinking.

"We are… but not sure about the others." Reaver sighs.

"Oh my god," my brain begins to function again. "the others!" I get up. Then look at Reaver who was deep in thought. "Where's Charlotte?"

"I lost her back there when we heard the gun shots. We had already found Russia and Bipolar and she followed them while I went in the other direction.

"Russia and Bipolar? She should be alright. I trust them…" I start to open the door. "Coming?"

"I think I'll stay here." He sighs.

"Alright." I look out.

"Careful out there." Reaver says. I nod and close the door behind me.

There were pools of blood. But I didn't recognize any of the bodies. Was it possible that we all made it? I hear a scream, a familiar voice. It was Texas.

"Texas!" I say relieved. But then I see the people behind her.

"Go!" She shouts at me. I shake my head and raise the only gun I had left.

"What are you doing? You can't make it from back-"

I pull the trigger, one of the guards fall behind her.

"There…"

"Reaver's in that shack over there. Go, I'll hold them off." I command. I pull out my axe. It seemed brutal to kill living people with this but… a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do.

"Let's go!" I yell.

"Thank god you're all safe." Fairbanks says quietly.

"Yeah, so my plan worked after all." I say sitting on a crate full of hamburger buns. A box of buns for meh buns.:3

"Sure did." Jay nods.

"Hey, where are we anyways?" Russia asks.

"I saw a pool outside." Charlotte says.

"I saw a tall building, I think." Says Bipolar.

"I think I may know where we are." Russia says.

**Sorry, a pretty boring chapter… Oh well.(: New characters soon. **

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	37. Lost Puppy

**Hai er'body! **

The daylight burned our eyes. For a second it was impossible to see our surroundings, and then a tall building emerged from the trees. There were other buildings, small huts that. Like Charlotte observed earlier, there were pools for every few buildings.

"We're at the Te Tiare Beach Resort, Huahine." Russia says. "I came here once as a child."

"It's beautiful but…" Reaver pulls out his map. "You can hardly see it on the map." He squints. "It's pretty far from New Zealand."

"Well… close enough." I say. "Now. What to do, what to do." I begin pacing around the area, studying it.

"Are there zombies here?" Someone says. I ignore them and look at a pool of blood.

"Are. There. Zombies."

I look at Bipolar. She was in her annoying mood and I didn't want to deal with it. "Of course there are zombies." And I walk closer to the next shack. "But let's find out." I motion for Reaver to come closer and put a finger over my lips. "Sh." I bust the lock open with the back of my axe and burst in the door. Then there's the inevitable, _"Ouuuhmmmmannnnnn." _

"We got ourselves a hot one!" I howl.

"What does that even mean?" I hear Reaver behind me.

"It means grab your gun."

"I think you've been hang out with Jay too much." He pulls his gun out and shoots the damn thing.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here." I dance my way out of the shack. "God damn!" I sing. "I think I missed killing them sons of bitches!"

"You didn't kill it. I did." Reaver reminds me.

"It's better than when we were with those control freak, psychopaths." I point toward the jungle.

"Maybe… Maybe they weren't crazy…" Charlotte whispers.

"Huh?" Reaver asks her.

"Well… I'm just trying to say… well… maybe we're the crazy ones. Maybe we've _changed._"

"None sense!" Russia cries.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's get to kill'n. We'll go in groups. Russia, Jay, Nick, you're with me. Reaver, Charlotte and Bipolar, go to that tower over there," I pointed to a radio tower, "And see if you can get a signal started. Fairbanks, Texas and Bavaria, you look for supplies in these shacks. Nick… I changed my mind. Go with Reaver, Charlotte and Bipolar. Got it?" I ask.

"See ya!" Nick waves.

"Later." Texas says.

Reaver grabs my arm, "You going to the hotel?"

"Yup."

"Be careful."

"Of course. If anything happens down here. Let me know right away." I dig through my backpack and toss him a phone.

"See if this'll do you any good. My number's on speed dial… three." I say.

"Good luck."

"Same to you." I motion for Jay and Russia to follow me.

We walked toward the tallest building as the silence started to set in. This was quite possible the most dangerous thing we've done in a while. And as usual I didn't really have a strategy. But I hoped things would turn sunny side up… as the always had.

"What do you think is in the hotel?" Russia asks us.

"No clue. Civilization? Preferably not as crazy and strict as our last encounter with people." I say.

"Sounds good. Or there could be the more likely option." Russia smiles.

"Zombies!" Jay pumps his fists in the air. I sigh, but they ignore me.

**Switching to 3****rd**** person… sorry if I screw up….**

Bavaria waited just outside the shack keeping guard. Fairbanks and Texas were inside looking for food and other stuff. They had been in there for a while and Bavaria started to get worried.

"Everything okay in there?" She called inside. No response. "Guys?"

Silence.

Then an ear piercing scream emerged from inside the shack. Bavaria ran inside and to her horror saw one of the girls in a blood pool on the floor. Texas knelt on the ground next to her, backed away from a giant, hulking body in the corner. It moaned out of the darkness.

"Go! Go get help!" Texas cried.

"But…" Bavaria couldn't form words. A bite mark on Texas' left arm appeared.

"Go!" She repeated herself. And Bavaria ran out the door to find the others.

**1****st**** person**

"Wow." Jay says looking around. "That's a lot of cars."

"They might be useful. We need to find an airport, by the way." I remind them making my way around the cars whose lights were on… didn't want to start any alarms…

"Jesus shit. Again?" Jay asks annoyed.

"Of course." I yawn.

"Ain't ever letting you fly that god damn plane again." He glares at me. I glare back.

"Who else is going to?" I ask.

"I think Nick can." Russia says thoughtfully.

"What?!" Jay and I ask at the same time.

"Yeah, I think he mentioned it while we were at the airport."

_ Well gee, that would have saved a lot of time. _

"So you're telling me…" Jay starts.

I finish for him, "That we could have been in Australia this whole time?"

"It's possible." Russia smiles.

"Oh, well in that case…" I slap Russia's head.

"Ow…" She winces.

"Oh like you haven't dealt with worse." I roll my eyes. She shrugs. I then realize that we lost Jay.

"How the hell… Jay!" I call.

"Var da hell did he go?" Russia hisses.

"You know the question we should be asking is where could he have _gone?_" I sigh.

We searched for the next twenty minutes without any luck.

"That's it. He's gone." I sigh.

"He'll turn up somewhere." Russia says.

"Maybe."

**Yay!**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	38. Found Puppy

**Questions:**

**Who is Bruce Shipper? **

**My dearest England… I need a gender for your character.**

**Lauren Cunningham: I need kind of some sort of appearance description and traits.**

**England. Same thing. Appearance. **

**Thank you! **

**And now… **

**THIS… is a chapter… of a romance, love, hate, other over exaggerated adjectives, and most important… ZOMBIES!^.^**

"Jay!" I call.

"Jay!" Russia calls. Two zombies come from behind a dumpster. Dead in less than a second. New record.

_When someone leaves you,_

_And that someone isn't a very smart someone,_

_You begin to wonder_

_ And worry._

_Don't forget worry_

_What happened to that person?_

_Will you ever see them again?_

_ Are they dead?_

_Are they a zombie?_

Well I'm a bit worried about Jay right now. I mean… I've really come to like these people. So why shouldn't I be worried? Maybe that's why I'm the leader… because I have such a big heart.

_NAH._

So. Russia and I were almost to the hotel doors when I hear panting. In one swift turn and a sigh of relief my spirits are dampened. Rather than Jay it turned out to be Bavaria just covered in blood from head to toe and red faced.

"Don't tell me…" I start.

"Oh it was horrible! We were checking in this one shack-that one, by the pool- and it seemed safe- It wasn't really different from the rest- really it did seem safe- and we expected a few zombies.- But there was this big massive one and he and and…"

"And?" I urge.

"Fairbanks and Texas… well they're… um…"

"Dead." Russia guesses. I sigh, cover my face with my hands. Then my mind returns to Jay.

"Shit." I uncover my faces and start toward the doors.

"But… what are we going to-"

"We don't have _time _for this Bavaria." I say pushing passed the doors and-

"Welcome." A cheery girl at the front desk smiles.

Wait.

_What?_

"My name is Lauren. Do you have a reservation? Or are you a part of our member's club?" She asks.

"Vat… da fawq." Russia's jaw drops. Lauren giggles in a very creep sort of way.

I place my axe on the spotless counter and lean in to the crazy girl, "I'm looking for a certain redneck. Tan skin, bout ye tall." I hold my hand up to Jay's approximate height.

"Hmm…. No. You're our first guest today."

"Our?" I ask, disappointed.

"Oh, yes. We've actually had a rapid decline in both guests and employees lately." Lauren says thoughtfully, "Though I can't imagine why. All that's left is me… Nel, and… oh what was their names…" A long silence passed as she thought.

"That's right, we need a room. No we do not have reservations and no we aren't members. I want to be on the lowest floor and it better be two beds." I demand, slamming my fist on the counter.

"Oh! Right away. I'll show you to your room." She grabs to room keys and wanders down a hall into an elevator. We go up two floors, passed the lobby, ballroom and whatever X stands for. Lauren leads us down another hall and show us room 427. "Here you go! If you need anything I'm right downstairs!" She says cheerfully and skips out of sight.

I set my backpack on one of the desks and rest my axe near the TV. God… I forgot those even existed. Russia throws her stuff on the floor and flops onto the bed furthest from the window. I sit on the edge of the bed and sigh.

"That was scary."

"Fucking crazy." Russia agrees. We sit quietly again as Bavaria sits down on the floor, quiet until now.

"What… what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Well… Texas. She wasn't… she wasn't really dead. She was bitten and we can't just let her suffer!" Bavaria spits out.

"I'll call Reaves." I say turning on my phone. Then I stand up, grab the charger out of my backpack and plug it into the wall. I hit the call button and wait.

"_You know that is really weird." He says._

"_What is?" I ask._

"_Using a phone again. I thought I was dying when it started buzzing."_

_I laugh, "Funny. Hey, I need a favor of you."_

"_What's up?"_

"_Well… it's pretty gruesome you sure?" I don't wait. "Right, anyways. Fairbanks and Texas are dead. Well technically Texas is a zombie and I need you to put her out of her misery."_

_Reaver hisses and sucks in a breath, "You want me to do your dirty work?" _

"_Thanks. I'll catch up with you later." I ignore him._

"_Wait! Wait! You can't just expect me to-"_

Click.

_Oh yes I can. _

"Now we only need to find Jay." I say putting the phone away.

"Minneapolis… just face it. He is… gone." Russia sighs.

"No." I point the butt of my axe toward her.

"But…"

"Fine. You stay here. _I'm _going to find him myself." I hiss and slam the door behind me.

Okay… Maybe that wasn't the best way to handle that. But… whatever. Jay's not gone. He can't be gone. He's too _stupid_ to be gone.

"What are you doing here, mon. This be a restricted area." Jamaican.

"Who…?"

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Nel the janitor."

"Nice to meet you, Minneapolis." I hold out my hand. Nel raises an eyebrow, unfamiliar with the gesture and I put my hand back. "Have you seen anyone come by here? Maybe a younger guy, black hair… blue eyes, tan skin. Pretty much an idiot."

"Yes. One person. But I just thought… maybe he be the…"

"A zombie?" I ask.

"If that's what you call them." He shrugs then shivers. "He was climbing up this wall." He points toward the end of the hallway. "Good luck, mon."

I run to the elevator and press the highest floor. I wait, listening to the cheesy music. When the doors open I look around the hallway for a way to get up stairs. Then I see a lever on the ceiling and realize it's a door.

"Damned if I do. Damned if I don't." I say to myself and jump up and grab the lever. Hanging by my fingertips, I pull myself through the opening and into a ventilation system.

"God forgive me." I whisper. And crawl through the vents.

**One hour later…**

I see light. I shove a piece of metal out of my way. "Thank you!" I squeal. I breathe a sigh of relief and look out onto the roof. Out of nowhere I hear a gunshot.

"What…?"  
"Jay!" I squeal again. Geez, two squeals in five minutes… what am I becoming?

"Minne… Mineapolis!" He puts the gun down and runs over. Pulling me into a hug that lifted me off that ground. I wheezed something out that was completely incoherent.

"What was that?" He loosens his grip a little.

"Put… me… down…. Shiebekoff." I hiss.

"Oh, sorry." He puts me down and grimaces.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I screech.

"Do what? Pick you up?" He asks.

"No." I say, looking away.

"Then… what?" He say to my back because I'm already on my way back down. He grabs my arm, "Minne."

"What?" I growl.

"Please?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Don't ever leave me again."

Jay smiles deviously.

I hit him upside the head.

**I'm going to get yelled at for that… but… whatever. Come get me MOFOS!:D**

**Oke seeya laterz BAI!**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	39. YAYYY!

**Dear readers, **

** Thank you Lauren Cunningham for giving me more character information. England… either you haven't been reading or you're just ignoring me. -_- Jay… you know what? In my imagination it is possible to crawl through air vents. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!^.^ **

***Mario voice* **_**Here we go!**_

_████████████  
-_██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓ M ▓████

-_██████░░░░██░░██████

██░░░░████░░░░██░░░░░░██

-_████░░░░░░░░░░██

██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓████▓▓▓▓█:

-_██░░░░░░████░░███:

-_██▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓██  
-_██████████████

Jay and I made our way down from the roof of the hotel. I couldn't wait to get back to the group and prove them wrong. But despite that… ******Okay so right now I'm watching Kronk's new groove and I'm laughing so hard… omg. Had to tell you. Okay continue**** **I was still upset with Jay. He still hasn't told me why he left… but I could figure that out later.

"Hah!" I yelled busting down the door.

"What the- oh. He's alive." Russia says and goes back to the card game that her and Bavaria were playing. Not even half the reaction I wanted.

"Missed you too, Russia." Jay smiles ignorantly. Wow he's a dumbass.

"Flush." Russia sighs laying down her cards, standing up, and stretching. She walked over to my phone and tossed it to me. "Reaver called about a million times." She yawns.

"And you didn't answer it…why?" I ask.

"Well he called you, not me." Russia raises an eyebrow and sits down on her bed.

"We're going to need more rooms." I say waiting for Reaver to pick up.

"I'm on it." Jay starts toward the door.

"Stay." I stop him.

"_Took you long enough." Reaver hisses._

"_Skip the welcome wagon, Reaver. Tell me what's going on." _I study my nails.

"_Texas has become quite the problem."_

_I don't say anything._

"_Minneapolis?" _

_Nope._

"_Please." He sighs._

"_Why is she a problem?" I ask._

"_Remember what she was like when she was living?" _

"_Not really."_

"_Well she's worse now… wait- what?"_

_I ignore him, "I'll be there in a bit. Gonna bring some friends. But we found a place to stay." I say clicking the end call button. _

"Let's go." I drag Jay out of the door.

"What do you want us to do?" Bavaria calls.

"Something." I say bluntly.

Jay and I walk down the hall and to the elevators. I push the lobby button and wait. I hate elevators. Always have. They are unreliable and annoying. And right now Jay was standing too close. I shove him to the other side of the elevator as the doors open. We are just about to pass the doors when-

"Do you need me to call a taxi?" It's that girl again.

"No."

"Do you want to take a travel guide? Maybe you can-"

"No."

"Is everything okay? I can call in a thera-"

"No."

"Well is there anything I can…"

"Yes, actually," I turn around. "can you book three more rooms?"

"Sure thing!" She goes straight to her computer and Jay and I take our chance to escape.

"Who was that?" Jay asks, very confused.

"Oh, her? That's Lauren. She's okay." I shrug. I look around and find a valet key rack. I grab a random set of keys and start looking for the parking spot that matched the number.

"When did we meet her?" He scratches his head.

"You actually think I remember?" I ask.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's right." I sigh. I press the unlock button and see the lights on a purple jeep flash. _Jesus._ "You want to drive?" I ask.

"Sure." He shrugs. I toss him the keys and side the jeep, getting in the passenger side.

It turns out Jay drives like a rapid polar bear. I'm not even sure how we're still alive. But I do know that we killed a few zombies on the way… well I hope they were zombies…

"And you think that my plane flying skills are bad." I say almost falling out of the vehicle.

"Hey, don't blame the man blame the-"

"Oh, good. You're here." Bipolar greets us.

"Somehow."

"Where's Texas?" Jay asks.

"She's in there… or what's left of her." Bipolar shrugs.

"Why isn't she dead, yet?" I grunt.

"I don't think Nick or Reaver could bring themselves to do it." She sighs.

"And you?" Jay asks.

"Not me! No way!" Bipolar shakes her head.

"Alright." I take the gun that she was holding and walk into the shack that Texas was in.

All that's left of Fairbanks is a bloody mess. Texas' gurgling body stood motionless, face to the wall. With her back to me I could easily get the job done and have it off my hands in just a few seconds. But no, life couldn't be that easy.

"You almost done in there?" Jay calls from outside. This intrigues Texas and she whips around to face me.

"You're next Jay!" I yell over my shoulder. "Hello Texas." I say aiming the gun.

"GRRRWWWBbbbllllo."

"Mhmmm. Mhmm. See you in the next life." I shoot the gun. Pew and dead.

"Yay!" Jay cheers from outside. I walk out and hit him with my gun.

"Please shut up."

Later that night I was bored and couldn't sleep. So I decided to go back up to the roof.

"Hey there!" I hear behind me and I nearly fall off the roof. "Woah." Jay catches me before I do.

"Thanks." I growl. He sits next to me on the edge of the building.

"So…"

"You never told me what you were doing up here earlier." I say.

"Oh yeah, I was trying to get a better view of the island when I saw these guys down below… They were chasing someone so I just shot them down." He shrugs.

I smile.

"Why are you smil'n like a goat in a briar patch?" He asks. I roll my eyes. "What? You're not hitting me." He gasps.

"No," I say.

"This is an all new you!" He exclaims.

"Jay?"

"I don't think I've ever actually seen you smile."

"Jay."

"That makes me giddier than a bat-" Before he can finish I kiss him just to shut him up. There's a long silence. "Why'd you do that?"

"It was either that or push you off the roof." I say standing up and leaving.

**Yeah… he's gonna hurt me for that… but whatever. :D Oke. Well until next time my friends…**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	40. Posatnium!

**I'm sorry that it's been so long. I've been trying to get through the rest of school and haven't had time to write. I just received a stuffed bear… his name is Shackleton Bear. If you have ever read **_**Endurance **_**which is quite possibly one of the most boring books I have ever read, then you would understand. Either way I have a Shackleton Bear. And he is awesome. Very. Awesome.**

Downstairs in the lobby an entire breakfast had been made for many people. Who it was made for was a good question. Who it was made by was an even greater question.

"Good morning, friends." Nel appears in the hallway.

"Morning." I smile at him.

"Did she just smile?" I hear Reaver whisper to Bipolar.

"What's the plan for today?" Russia asks me. I shrug, sitting down at a table near where the many breakfast foods had been placed.

"Hey, Lauren. There isn't any human in this is there?" I ask. Her head pops up from behind the desk. She looks scared. Then she laughs nervously.

"Uhm… heh, no uhm… funny." She tries to smile but it falters and I laugh. How can you seriously not notice a disease that has taken over the entire world around you? Beats me.

"Minneapolis it's not nice to scare people like that." Reaver chastises me.

"Awwwww. But it's soooo fun." I whine, propping my feet up on the table in front of me. Russia joins me.

"This girl I swear," Jay shakes his head. "You could give her Heaven and Earth - she'd still want a tater patch in hell." He then proceeds to scoop up a plate full of mashed potatoes.

"Jay… what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I glare at him as he sits in front of me on the other side of the table.

"It means a lot of things." He says simply.

I open my mouth to say something but am cut off by Nick shoving my legs off the table. "You've forgotten quite a bit of your manners, too. Haven't you?"

I cross my arms, than stand up to go get my own food. Bavaria, Bipolar and Charlotte sit down at the table, same with Reaver.

"So… what are we supposed to do now?" Bavaria asks me when I come back. I sigh, setting my plate on the table and picking at the food with my fork.

"I'm really not sure…" The whole table gasps. There's a very long silence.

"I think…" Russia starts. We wait, eager to know what she has to say. "Well I… I've been doing some research." Russia fixes her glasses and looks up at us. "The virus that began the apocalypse was by a toxic gas that spread into people's lungs and went into their blood, causing it to pump through the blood system, heart and brain. But there was actually two contributing causes. The main one was a nuclear cloud that exploded in North Korea. Since North Korea had separated itself from the rest of the world, no one had knowledge of this event. But after doing some digging I found this information in a newspaper. The newspaper had the cause of the gas cloud, but the only problem is that the newspaper factory had been suspiciously burned down immediately after the papers had been printed. The article I had found was only a burnt morsel of the story.

"The second contributing factor was an unexpected asteroid shower that hit Russia. During the time I had been studying physics and psychology in Japan. When the asteroids hit, my home was destroyed, so I never returned." Russia sighs, than continues, "The gas cloud had been filled with many poisonous particles, that could easily kill an entire population. But other elements that had filled the cloud stopped it from doing so. When I learned what was in the cloud my immediate reaction was that the cloud was only a minor coincidence. But then I saw that there was a similar element in both the cloud and the asteroids. Chlorine. This chemical could kill anything in its path instantly, but it was combined with Germanium. A somewhat harmless element and could be considered an essential to life forms. Although, synthetic soluble Germanium salts are considered an irritant. This is exactly what was found in the asteroid. When the Chlorine, Germanium mixture hit the Earth's troposphere and mixed in with the oxygen and nitrogen, it became a deadly virus that would put the human population's mind into a bizarre state. It caused a craving for itself. The twist is that the hunger is not for other humans, but really the Germanium, Chlorine mixture. Chloranium. And that is what's causing the apocalypse." Russia finishes. We all stare at her dumbfounded.

"I don't understand. So I disagree." Jay says.

"Wait," Nel says walking over, "Dat means dat ther is still a cure."

"Precisely." Russia says, shocked.

"We only need to find a way to reverse the Chloranium." Nel adds, nodding.

"Yes! And the only thing we need is-"

"Potassium!" The two say at the same time.

"It's all so clear now." Bavaria rolls her eyes.

"That means about as much to me as strawberry up a bear's butt." Jay crosses his arms and leans back in his chair.

"You're not very smart, are you?" Russia sighs.

"It's my Mother's fault. I was never like this 'till I was born." He shrugs.  
Then falls of his chair.

"Minne, I have a favor of you." Russia turns to me.

"Crap."

"I need you to go back to the jungle-"

"Hell no."

"And get me as many bananas as possible."

Jay stands up from the floor, "Hell yes! Let's go get some o' that Posatnium!"

"Potassium." I correct him, reluctantly getting up from my chair and leaving a perfectly good breakfast.

"Whatever cranks your tractor." He shrugs and grabs his gun from under the table. I lower my head and motion for Nick to follow. The rest can stay.

**So a little science lesson for y'all. Sorry it was kind of a lot to explain. Anyway, see you soon!:D**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	41. Bananas B-A-N-A-N-A-S

**Hallo! Let's just get started. No special introductions. If you want to translate the two languages I'm using is German and Serbian.**

**Wait… Nick, Ich wird haben meine rache!**

"If I were a banana where would I be?" Jay wonders as we scour the wild jungle for non-other than the possible cure to all of humanity, saving our lives and all the world's as well, the leading source of potassium… bananas.

"I would prefer you as a banana." Nick mumbles.

"Jay, be a banana." I command.

"Well that's just-"

"Bananas don't talk." I cover his mouth with my hand. He licks it and I smack him, shrieking, than proceed to wipe my hand on his hair. "Gross."

"But Minneapolis your tongue has-"

"Schweigen!" I shove him down a slope that we had been walking past. He tumbles down into a river, and thankfully stands up unharmed… but visually upset.

"What was that for?" Nick asks.

"Der junge bedroht zu verschütten meine geheimnisse... so ich gedumpten ihm in das fluss. " I say. Nick looks at me with a baffled expression. "Boy get dumped in river.

"And your logic behind it is...? " He asks. I roll my eyes and dump Nick into the river as well.

A few minutes later the two boys return, muddy and frowning. I laugh, and continue down the small clearing with them following behind.

"There! Do you see that?" Jay points up into the trees.

"Uhm…"

"It's a monkey." Nick says flatly.

"Exactly!" Jay grins, beginning to climb a sturdy tree.

"So the monkey is exciting because it what?" I ask.

"Well what do monkeys eat?" Jay asks, halfway up the tree. It was like a natural ability of his.

"Lots of things, bugs, leaves, wild berries…" Nick begins.

"And?"

"And what?" Nick hisses. He didn't seem so excited that Jay was interrupting him.

"Bananas!" Jay leaps from one tree to the next in attempts to follow the monkey. He swings on a vine and-

"Jay! That's ridiculous! That's only a stereotype, monkeys don't actually eat…" Nick trails off as we come upon a large clearing… that of which was filled with the doubted fruit. "Bananas…"

Jay gives us a sly grin, swinging down to the ground on a nearby branch and winks at me. "Now let's bring some of that posatnium-"

"Potassium."

"_Potassium_ back to the hotel so we can save the world." Jay picks a bunch of bananas and me up, grabbing a vine, me screaming as he takes us back to the hotel… monkey style. Also leaving Nick alone in the jungle.

"You're still here?" I question Reaver as I walk through the lobby doors. He, Bipolar, Bavaria and Charlotte were still sitting there.

"Yeah, Nel and Russia went off to go do some crazy biz." He shrugs, leaning back in his chair.

"I see you didn't learn a lesson from Jay earlier." I roll my eyes, hanging my backpack on the coat rack next to the table. Reaver quickly comes to his senses and sits upright.

"Glad I was of service." Jay nods, passing the eating area and heading towards the elevator. I quickly follow. The doors open and him and I step inside. A silence that really should be awkward follows, but we're not much for unneeded emotions anymore.

"So how far do you think Russia and Nel are in their research?" Jay asks me as we walk down the hall to the room.

"Oh I don't know," I say, sliding the key through the door. "My bets are that they're pretty far, I mean currently they are saving the world…" I open the door, look inside and immediately slam it back into place. Shaking.

"Minne, what's wrong?" Jay asks, confused. I slump against the door frame and sink to my knees, covering my eyes.

"Hello?"

"They're certainly not saving the world in there." I gag. I peek out from behind my hands and see Jay's eyes widen.

"Lord have mercy on your soul." He hugs me. "I'd rather stare directly at the sun the go in there."

Just then the door bursts open with Russia's hair in a mess and Nel's pants only halfway up. "Minneapolis!" Russia gasps, hands covering her mouth. "I am so sorry!"

My face contorts as I rush away towards the hallway bathroom.

**3****rd**** Person**

Somewhere in the middle of the jungle…

_Sacrifice dečaka! Za našeg šefa! Uzmi mu poklon! više čista!_

Nick hears chanting as he makes his way in the wrong direction out of the jungle.

_Sacrifice dečaka! Za našeg šefa! Uzmi mu poklon! više čista!_

He wondered what that could be. Who it could be. He hid beneath a pile of large leaves and peered out through the openings. A group of tan people with straw skirts and red tattoos became visible. The majority of the group consisted of women and who, as Nick suddenly noticed, were not wearing anything to cover their chests. Nick, clearly a gentleman and former farm boy, looks away, blushing. ******Rache ist lieb, ist es nicht?**** **The two men in the group threw their spears down as the leader of the pack, an unusually muscular woman, commanded something in the foreign language.

"Ja ga osetim!" She cries, looking around then straight to were Nick was hiding. "Tamo."

"Da!" The two men nod in unison. The march toward the leaves and pull Nick out of the brush. Exposing him to the entire group.

"What do you want!?" He cries. The two men were lifting him off the ground by his arms, which seemed impossible by Nick's height.

"Čistoće. Dečak je čist. Novi. Savršen za naš vođa. Dovedite ga do šefa. On će biti zadovoljan." The muscular woman grins mischievously and commands her hunting group to return to their village.

"It'll be okay." Jay sighs, holding my hair back as I puke over the revolting sights, somehow becoming the water in the toilet. They were everywhere. Images. _BlaH!_

"I never really took you for the kind of girl who would get so upset after seeing-" Another large amount of vomit escapes my mouth. "something so…" _cough, cough, gag. _"Natural." Jay finishes.

"Uh…" Is all I can get out, limp, hanging over the toilet.

"Y'all good now?" He asks, flushing the toilet for me. Nodding is the best I can do. I stand up, shaking, and make my way carefully to a mirror, cleaning my face up, than fall to the floor.

"Ow…" I sniff. It was no longer the images of Nel sweating over Russia. It was actually the feeling of sickness.

"Come on." Jay says, scooping me into his arms. He carried me down the hall into a (thank the lord) different room than the one were the "cure" was being "created."

"Thanks, dude." I cough, laying on my back.

"No! No, no." He scolds me.

"What?!" I ask, confused.

"You have to lay on your side so you don't choke on your own puke!" He shoves me onto my side.

"Oh, how pleasant." I say sarcastically in a nasally voice.

"Don't worry. I'll stay here to make sure you don't!"

The thought of him near me while I rested was revolting. It suggested compassion. And I didn't have time for that. "Go away!" I hiss.

"Nope."

I cross my arms, but lose the argument. Too weak to continue. Then I remember something kind of important. "Jay...?"

"Yes?"

Ugh, he's still here. "Where's Nick?"

Silence.

"…Shiiiit."

**HAH! See that Nick?! It only gets worst. Go ahead, insult my writing one more time. I **_**dare you. **_**Plenty of people love what I do, and I don't see you get hundreds of views every damn day. Haha, ich liebe du, rache. Ich liebe dich. **

**/!_/!**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


	42. Crazy Goes to the Mall

**I started a new fanfiction! For those of you who are Ouran High School Host Club fans, it's called Operation Rainbow. You will **_**love **_**it. Okay… onward my friends! Lauren, I hope you don't mind. I'm giving your OC a Norwegian accent.**

Jay whistles, "Nick… I didn't think you could do it."

Nick stares off into space, not with a dreamy expression but more of a scared to death, scarred for lifekind of expression. ******That is my expression. As of now, I have copywrited it. It is mine. "Scared to death, scarred for life." Mine.**** **

"Nick?" Jay tries again. "Nick you in there, buddy?" Jay lightly shakes Nick's shoulder and he falls over onto the ground. "Now it might just be me… but I think something's wrong with him."

I roll my eyes and snap my fingers, "Reaver, Jay, take Nick up to one of the rooms. I don't know what those tribal people did to him but obviously it wasn't something we want to talk ab-"

"Oh I know what they did to him." Reaver grins, sharing a look with Jay.

I kick his shin, "Just follow your god damn orders."

"Yes ma'am." Reaver huffs sarcastically.

"Yeah you better run." I mumble.

"We're not running!" Reaver cries.

I take a seat next to Russia in the lounge that was next to the dining room. This has become our favorite new meeting spot or headquarters if you will.

"So what's on the agenda today, girls?" I ask.

"I was actually hoping we could go shopping." Bavaria says.

"…what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well… have you looked in a mirror lately? Our hair is awful. It looks like a cat crawled up there and died. Our clothes are blood soaked and shredded. And I really want a change of socks… not to mention other things…"

"Well I suppose the good part about the zombie apocalypse is no one ever knows when you get your period since there's already so much blood everywhere else." I shrug.

Russia laughs, "I suppose it's not a bad idea. We could even pick up something for the boys."

"Oh hey, I've been wondering… where is Bipolar?" Bavaria asks.

"I haven't seen her lately either." I add.

"Don't ask me. She does her own thing." Russia sighs. "What do you think happened to her?"

A moment of silence passes as we think about all the horrible things that could have happened.

"Let's just go shopping." I say getting up. "Hey, Lauren!" I call to the lady at the front desk.

"Yes?" She calls back cheerfully.

"Where's the nearest shopping center?" I ask.

"Oh! It's in the next town over! Here, take one of these maps!" She says handing one to me.

"Thanks," I say taking it and turning towards the doors. I opened it halfway then stopped.

God forgive me… "Lauren…?"

"Ya?"

"Would you… want to… join us?" I splurge. Kindness is not an easy trait for me.

"Oh ya! But… den I'd have to leave da desk… and I might get in trouble…"

"You won't, trust me." I say.

"Well… oke! Maybe just for a bit." She jumps happily from behind the desk and skips towards the door.

"What're you doing?" Bavaria hisses in my ear.

"I just… don't know how to read maps." I lie.

"What… happened?" Lauren asks with wide eyes. I peer through the review mirror to see her reaction.

"Well, Lauren, I think it's about time we told you the truth." Bavaria starts.

"See… when you were overly indulged in your work life at the hotel, a huge virus spread and-"

"There was a zombie apocalypse." I cut Russia off.

Lauren laughs nervously, "This is a joke, right?"

"Afraid not." I say, making a turn into an alleyway.

"Well… I suppose that would explain the loss of business… and how crazy you all look."

"Hey!" Bavaria growls.

"You're the one that just described us as acid trip murderers a few minutes ago." I say bluntly. Bavaria crosses her arms but says nothing.

"Oh! Right here!" Lauren says excitedly pointing at a large parking lot ahead of us. I turn into the lot an find a space close to the East entrance. We pile out of the car we had driven and opened up the back.

"Alright… here, you're gonna need this." I say handing Lauren my two sided axe. Her eyes widen.

"Oh, don't worry, I have another one. I pull out mine and strap it onto my backpack. "I like this one more." I whisper, giving her a thumbs up. Her eyes just bulge at the weapon in her hands.

We make our way into the mall and carefully open the gates to the best stores. My personally favorite, which I had to have Lauren translate out for me, was Hot Topic. We went inside and turned on the lights, immediately killing the remaining costumers and what appeared to be the sales attendant.

"Heh heh, guys, guys. Check this out." I say holding up a sweatshirt that read _My zombie killing sweatshirt._ "I am so taking this." Russia rolls her eyes as I stuff it into a plastic bag. I then proceed to find many more pieces of clothing, then follow the girls to the other stores.

"I have gone down four sizes." Bavaria gapes.

"I think I've gone down six." I say, checking myself out in one of the dressing room mirrors.

"Mmhmm…" Russia nods.

"This is so scary." Lauren whispers.

"Oh I know! It's like I'm a walking skeleton." Bavaria cries.

"No I mean… the zombies."

"What? They're not scary. They're just annoying." I say, opening each of the changing stalls to check for infected. "All clear." I smile. Returning to a pile of clothes yet to be tried on. Russia was frowning and fidgeting with her tangled hair.

"Hey, Lauren," Bavaria says.

"Hm?"

"Do they have a hair salon in this mall?" She asks.

"Hm I think they do!"

"Perfect." She grins.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask. We were back at the hotel, it was just Russia, Bavaria and myself. Lauren was watching a sick Charlotte downstairs.

"Absolutely! I was going to go into cosmetology when I finished high school. I used to cut my friends' hair." She says chopping off more of my hair. "Besides, you've already seen the wonders I've worked on Russia." It was true; Russia looked like a totally different person now.

"Okay…" I say reluctantly but letting her continue.

"I can't wait to show the boys!" Bavaria did a little dance and cut more of my hair.

**Sorry for my male readers, it's bad enough that you are forced to go to the mall with your sister/mom/girlfriend/friend that is female/aunt/grandma/godmother/cousin, and worse that you have to read about it. And it was also a boring chapter, I must admit. But I'm trying to stretch it out before the ending.**

**/1_/1**

**(= ' . ' =)**

**(")-(")**


End file.
